Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes
by Scyllua
Summary: Kaiba y Atem despiertan en el mismo espacio cuadrado (sobre una cama) luego de una noche de la que no tienen recuerdo. Que vivan con las consecuencias.
1. Choque Sin Fuga

**Título:** Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes.  
**Autora:** Scyllua  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Advertencia:** Historia-sin-historia pletórica de peruanismos. Al leer este fic, descubrirán que han sido engañados. Sí. Ciudad Domino no se encuentra en Japón, sino en Lima, capital del Perú. Dicho con más exactitud: Domino es una extensión de El Callao, principal puerto del país. Aquí encontrarán a todo el_ cast_ de YGO hablando, comportándose y creyéndose 100 peruanos.  
Y el _out-of-character_, claro... Abundará en esta sin-historia. Con sólo decir que Jounouchi es inteligente... Bueno, más o menos.

* * *

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 1: Choque Sin Fuga**

La habitación olía a alcohol, o tal vez era él. La habitación daba vueltas, o tal vez era él. Le parecía que todos los huesos y los músculos del cuerpo le gritaban dolor, o tal vez eran todos en verdad. Miró al techo de la irreconocida (por ahora) habitación y supo que era él: sentía náuseas.

Seto Kaiba con náuseas, sintiéndose una mierda, en la cama de alguna habitación que no daba visos de ser suya.

-Carajo, bien -se dijo, lenta y tanquilamente-. Así que tengo resaca. Ésto es una resaca. ¡Ésto es estar resaqueado!

Para todo en la vida hay una primera vez.

Miró a su derecha, y cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama. De hecho, reconocía al tipo que estaba echado a su lado, por más que éste le estuviese dando la espalda.

Podría decirse que la resaca, milagrosamente, se le estaba pasando. Al parecer, no tendría que padecer como todo mortal las secuelas de una borrachera, ya de después de todo, Seto Kaiba un mero mortal no era. Quién sabía, quizás hasta se le podía revertir el borrado de disco, ya que no recordaba en dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí.

Además, debía confirmar oficialmente la identidad de su acompañante.

Cualquier otro ser humano se hubiera quitado de encima semejante resaca con tan sólo sentir las ansias y el temor que precedían que una revelación de ese calibre. La gente solía temer y se abstraía de todo lo accesorio en momentos de tensión como aquél, pero Seto Kaiba no, seguramente porque él no era gente.

Se incorporó, se apoyó en un codo, se inclinó sobre el otro y examinó su rostro. O, más bien, los cabellos de su acompañante. Cuando regresó a su posición original, se dispuso a cotejar las consecuencias de su descubrimiento.

-Bien -se dijo, muy tranquilamente-. Al menos no es Jounouchi. Esto es explicable. Mokuba lo entenderá.

Típico de él, pensar en el pequeño de los cabellos indomables antes que en cualquier otra cosa, la última de las cuales era él mismo.

En ese instante, el mismo en que Kaiba terminaba de incorporarse en el lecho y apoyaba el mentón en la mano derecha en filosófica postura y en consecuente valoración de los hechos, Yuugi despertó. Reconoció de inmediato que estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocados, ya que dejó la cama de un salto, y pasó a constatar inmediatamente que, además, tenía al tipo equivocado al lado.

-¡Tú! -gritó, dando por sentado que el aludido se daba por reconocido con el vocativo. Sólo eran dos en esa habitación-. ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, maldito malnacido...?!

-Lo estoy pensando ahora mismo, imbécil.

Y, de pronto, ser sólo dos en una misma habitación (con una sola cama) pasó de ser una circunstancia al equivalente de añadir daño al insulto.

-Aguanta... -comenzó Yuugi-. Aquí... Tú... Yo... Qué carajo...

La sintaxis se fue a la mierda prácticamente al mismo tiempo en que Yuugi, el Otro Yuugi, terminaba de computarse el hecho de despertar en pelotas en el mismo espacio cuadrado, en una habitación cualquiera, con quien se suponía era su rival.

Poniéndolo en términos mundanos, y para ahorrar el antes, el después y el cómo de todo el quid del asunto, diremos que el compartido borrado de disco conducía a una única y viable explicación: allí estaban los dos implicados en un choque y fuga que, por X y Y motivos, se habían olvidado de fugar al final del mentado choque.

* * *

-¿Te queda? Claro que no, hombre. Tan claro como que tu cabeza no combina con tu cuerpo.

-¿Y qué carajo me voy a poner? Ayúdame a escoger de una vez.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tu problema es tremenda cosa que llevas por cabezota. Prueba el de allá.

-Trae. Jodes como mujer para estas cosas...

-Hmmm... No, nada que ver. Tu problema no es tu cabezota. Es que tienes el cuerpo muy chiquito para semejante cabeza, ¿sabías? ¿Como mujer? No insultes, que acá el maraco eres tú.

-¿Yo? Pero si tú eres el maracazo que quiere verme desnudo. Yo sé que por eso me acompañas...

-Te estoy acompañando para ayudarte en el vestidor, idiota. ¿Quién quiere verte...? Ponte esto y...

-¡Mierda, Honda, ya deja de joder! ¡¿Para qué carajo tuviste que venir...?!

-Vine porque me pediste que te ayudara a escoger ropa, cojuda. Si no querías que viniera, ¡¿para qué carajo me lo dijiste, en primer lugar...?!

-Oye, aguanta, que este botón se me ha movido y...

-Coge acá. Mira, te lo pones así y...

Bakura le sonrió amablemente al dependiente de la sección, que seguía la escena con una expresión de sorpresa y ahuevamiento por igual.

-No se preocupe -le dijo-. Es que son pareja y así se ponen... ¿No se les nota en lo quisquillosas que son para escogerse ropa...?

De vez en cuando en la existencia de todo ser humano, digamos, un par de veces al año, la necesidad social pedía a estas criaturas inteligentes disfrazarse de gente. En su caso, Jounouchi andaba en busca de un traje decente para asistir con Shizuka a una reunión de la escuela. Y le había pedido a Honda que le ayudara a escogerse el disfraz.

-Levanta los brazos... No, mira, no te queda. Pruébate éste y...

-¡Tres horas con lo mismo! -gritó Jounouchi, al fin-. ¡Que éste sí, que éste no! ¡Carajo, dime que éste está bien y acabamos...!

-"¡Jodes como mujer!" ¡Si tú eres acá el condenado maraco! -gritó a su vez Honda-. ¡Te digo éste y éste y tú no entiendes! -Tomó aire y continuó:- Traiciona tu naturaleza, déjate de maracadas, haz patria, ponte esto, y termínalo.

-¿Ve como en todas las parejas hay estos altos y bajos? -Bakura seguía sonriendo al despistado dependiente-. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué sería de las parejas sin unas cuantas peleas...?

-Bakura -le dijo Honda, más cansado que molesto-. Deja de estupidizar a la gente con cuentos. Yo con este rubio no me metería ni a patadas...

-Ya, ya, mujer, no te me pongas histérica -dijo Jounouchi al desaparecer en el vestidor con otro traje más para probarse.

-¿Mujer? ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Cómo decías, Bakura? ¿Quisquillosa? ¡¡Quisquillosa la que se está probando ahora mismo su enésimo vestidito! -Honda se volvió-. Y es por eso que no me gustan las mujeres...

Bakura sonrió una vez más y el dependiente consideró que era un excelente momento para mandarse mudar.

Media hora más tarde, Jounouchi y Honda habían finiquitado el asunto y el primero caminaba con un flamante traje nuevo - disfraz de gente bajo el brazo. Honda seguía en sus treces con la idea de que ni el mejor de los disfraces le quitaría lo mono, perro, gato, maraco o lo que fuese al rubio, pero había decidido dejar en paz el asunto por el día. Habían dejado el centro comercial atrás para regresar a su hábitat natural, una zona predominantemente comercial también en la que podrían matar tranquilamente el tiempo.

De no haber mediado los característicos uniformes escolares, hubieran podido matar el tiempo con mucha más calma en alguno de los muchos locales de billar que se hallaban refundidos en los alrededores. Honda le había estado dando clases prácticas a Jounouchi de billar, y el rubio le había cogido el ritmo al arte de esquivar y detener las bolas al vuelo de los tipos que jugaban al billar de seis troneras pero en dos mesas. Tacos rotos, bolas voladoras, proyectiles perdidos y contusos eran cosa común en esos lugares. **(1)**

Pero allí estaban los tres, parados en la calle sin mucho qué hacer.

-Necesito una fumada -anunció Honda, apoyándose en la baranda de seguridad de la calle.

-Necesitas un hueveo más productivo -afirmó Jounouchi, sentándose en el suelo junto a él.

-¿Aquél no es Yuugi? -preguntó Bakura, cogiendo del brazo a Honda.

Los tres miraron hacia el estremo opuesto de la calle. Efectivamente, un chaparro venía caminando hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies y con cara de estar en pleno apagón de las facultades mentales.

Cuando estuvo aceptablemente cerca, vieron que llevaba la ropa como si no se la hubiera quitado en dos días. O, más bien, que había pasado por una desvestida y una revestida salvajes. En todo caso, el rostro hacía juego con la ropa. El rostro que, por cierto, era del Otro Yuugi.

-Yuugi, hola -saludó Bakura.

-¿Tuviste tu resurrección de entre los ebrios? -preguntó Honda.

-¿Quién te violó, hombre? -quiso saber Jounouchi.

Yuugi se acomodó la chaqueta caída, se ajustó los cintos y ensayó su mejor rostro.

-Hola, Bakura -dijo-. Muéranse, desgraciados -agregó.

-Hoy es lunes, ¿no? -dijo Honda-. Chupas como demonio el sábado, chupas como demonio el domingo, y al tercer día, el lunes, resucitas de entre los ebrios. Ya decíamos nosotros porqué no se aparecieron en el colegio en toda la mañana. ¿De dónde vienen? **(2)**

-¿Cuántos fueron, Yuugi? -insistió Jounouchi-. ¿Pudiste contarlos? ¿Los reconociste?

-Cállense los dos -ordenó Yuugi, apoyándose en la baranda-. Esto es una mierda. No me caguen más el día.

-Eso quiere decir, carajo, chupé como la grandísima y no me acuerdo..." -comenzó a elucidar Honda.

-"...No me acuerdo ni con quién terminé al final..." -continuó Jounouchi.

-"...Y, cuando resucito, me encuentro con estos tres que vienen a contarme cómo es de cagada mi vida..."

-"...Estos tres que son mis dizque mejores amigos..."

-"...Sí, una mujer, un gay y un homosexual..."

-Aguanta, Honda -interrumpió Jounouchi-. ¿Cuál "mujer"?

-¿Qué? ¿Querías ser el gay?

-Yuugi, ¿qué tan mal te sientes? -preguntó Bakura, inclinándose al lado del chaparro que estaba despatarrándose en el suelo.

Yuugi pasó a lamentarse:

-Mi vida no es más que una colección de tristes y cagadas experiencias que hacen el colectivo de mi personal. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

-A que tu vida se ha ido al carajo. Pero no dijiste nada.

-Bakura, cómo adoro las neuronas funcionales que tú tienes y que a estos dos le fueron negadas. Argh, acabo de recordar que ni siquiera estoy vivo...

-Déjate de huevadas, Honda -gritaba Jounouchi-. Me estás llegando altamente...

-Y tú deja de avisarnos de todas tus estupideces -decía Honda-. ¿No te das cuenta de que con tu comportamiento sólo reafirmas lo dicho...?

-Pero, Yuugi -dijo Bakura, acuclillado ya junto al filosófico chaparro-. Si tú lo dices así, es porque debió haber sido realmente malo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Es que justamente no lo recuerdo, Bakura.

-¿Comportamiento? ¡¿Mujer?! ¡Estás loca, Honda!

-Y tú histérica, mujer. Jounouchi, tu estupidez es patológica...

-Por lo que me dices, y por lo que me dices -decía Bakura-, creo que puede ser cierto lo que clamaban ellos dos...

-Si pudiera contestarte, Bakura, lo haría. Tengo que hablar con mi compañero... Luego.

-Regresa a casa, Yuugi -aconsejó Bakura, ayudándolo a incorporarse-. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde vienes?

Apoyándose en él para mantener el equilibrio, Yuugi sólo le respondió:

-Del extremo opuesto al que voy. Dar un paso en cualquier dirección implica dos lejos de ese lugar, así que... Después te cuento.

-¡Maldito maraco!

-¡Putamadre, Jounouchi, yo...!

-Hey, hombre, ¿puedes...? -la cortó Jounouchi, al notar que el aludido a duras penas podía con las dos almas que llevaba en el cuerpo-. Deja que te ayude...

-Apóyate aquí -ofreció Honda-. Jounouchi, muévete para allá, pues...

-¿A tu morada, hombre? -preguntó el rubio-. ¿O tienes otra parada planeada?

-A la casa -confirmó Yuugi, dejándose llevar por los otros dos.

-Oh. -Jounouchi terminaba de coger el ritmo andante de los tres-. No está lejos la casa del abue, y quién sabe, pueda ser que en el camino hasta te acuerdes de cuántos eran...

* * *

La mansión lo esperaba, la gran casa que tenía por morada, cuyas seis columnas blancas en la fachada, y sus líneas clásicas, revelaban el estilo colonial típico de la Norteamérica del siglo XVII. Enclavaba en alguna parte del Japón, la casa no podía sino ser una curiosidad aquitectónica que concitaba la atención. Como si el arquitecto hubiera pensado en lo fausto antes que en lo práctico. **(3)**

Como si lo fortuito sobreviniese a la disposición de su existencia. La previsión era la entelequia de tal existencia. Preferiría pensar que todo lo que había ocurrido era, en verdad, una entelequia... **(4)**

...¿En qué estaba pensando?

Podía aun mejor la pregunta: ¿en qué carajo estaba pensando? Repasó mentalmente la interrogante unas cuantas veces más para, qué curioso, abstraerse. Cruzó el portal de la casa; no había tomado la limosina en la fachada del mismo hotel, sino que se había alejado prudencialmente del lugar antes de anunciarse. Estaba seguro de que no había sido reconocido pero, pasando a la segunda pregunta que lo mantenía ocupado, ¿qué importancia podía tener ese detalle?

Su imagen se podía ir al carajo junto con el conglomerado de sus pensamientos. Ese día, su vida había empezado alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, todo lo anterior un blanco perfecto en su memoria, al despertar en un habitación cualquiera de un hotel cualquiera. Sus problemas habían empezado cuando su vida se pasó por alto el siguiente punto y lo puso en tal habitación no con un cualquiera, como debió haber sido. Sus problemas tenían nombre propio, en realidad: el de un condiscípulo, rival, conocido suyo. Aunque reconocía que al menos se le había pasado la resaca.

Tenía mucho qué pensar, pero no lo haría ahora. La escala de sus prioridades no se lo pedía.

Entró al vestíbulo y escuchó los pasos que anunciaban a Mokuba.

-¡Hermano! -gritó el pequeño apenas lo vio-. ¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿En dónde andabas? No me dijiste nada...

Kaiba llegó al hall principal con el pequeño en los talones, más bien emocionado al verlo que realmente preocupado.

-Sólo tuve unos asuntos qué tratar, Mokuba -le contestó, a la vez que se desembarazaba de la gabardina-. De hecho, es ahora que voy a comenzar a tratarlos. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes.

-¿Y tampoco hay necesidad de que me interese? -preguntó el pequeño, casi saltando a su lado.

Kaiba comenzaba a subir por la escalera. Le respondió con toda sinceridad, como siempre ocurría cuando hablaban los hermanos.

-No la hay, pero te interesará de todas maneras una vez que sepas de qué se trata.

-Que será cuando te animes a contarme cómo es la cosa, ¿no? -conjeturó Mokuba, siempre saltando detrás de su hermano, que avanzaba ahora por el corredor de la segunda planta.

-Exactamente. -Kaiba abrió la puerta de su estudio y entró. Seguido por el chaparrín, por supuesto.

Las ventanas abaracaban desde el cielo raso hasta pocos centímetros por sobre el ras del piso. Kaiba jamás perdía el tiempo con las cortinas y optaba por dejarlas descorridas. El baño de luz armonizaba con los espacios amplios.

-Y más o menos, ¿para cuándo comenzarás a contármelo? -fue la siguiente pregunta del chico.

-Deja que lo piense -dijo Kaiba, dejando la gabardina sobre el escritorio y acercando la silla-. ¿Ha sido mera casualidad el que no me haya cruzado con algún miembro de la servidumbre en mi camino hasta aquí?

-Sí. Es que casualmente se me ocurrió pedir que te tengan la comida lista para cuando llegaras -confirmó Mokuba, radiante-. Justo se me vino a la mente la idea después de que llamaras por la limosina.

-¿Has almorzado?

-No; te estaba esperando. Sólo para verificar cómo estaba la comida cuando te la sirvieran, mira.

-Bien. Bajaré contigo después de que...

Al inclinarse ligeramente para tomar asiento, Kaiba se detuvo en seco. No sintió algo, sino la falta de algo, un peso que solía pender de su cuello. Volvió a incorporarse y se llevó la mano al pecho, tanteando hasta la base del cuello. Había perdido el relicario.

El desconcierto que apareció delineado en su rostro fue breve. Recordó que, estrictamente hablando, no lo había perdido, ya que sabía muy bien en dónde debía estar. Pero el saberlo no le molestó tanto como el comprobar que sólo entonces había notado la falta.

* * *

-¿Qué haces, Bakura?

-En estos casos se debe dejar a la persona recostada de lado, de modo que si llegara a vomitar, los fluidos no obstruyan las vías respiratorias y...

-¿En caso de que tengas a un tío privado y desparramado sobre su cama?

-En caso de que la persona esté ebria.

-No me hables con palabras tan bonitas -dijo Jounouchi, moviendo un adolorido hombro-, que después me creo lo que me dices. Este tío está borracho y privado, y así lo vamos a dejar. ¿Tenía que desmayarse llegando a la casa...?

-Pudo haberse desmayado en plena calle.

-Sí, sí. -Jounouchi se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación-. Como sea, ya estoy cogiendo práctica en esto de cargar, subir y arrimar borrachos. Por mi viejo. Voy bajando; allá los espero -agregó, y salió del dormitorio.

Honda levantó el Rompecabezas, arma punzocortante de mediano alcance si se la blandía correctamente, y lo depositó sobre el escritorio.

-Tampoco queremos cortados, policontusos o clavados -dijo, y al vovlverse vio a Bakura con la chaqueta de Yuugi en las manos-. ¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Pongo la ropa de Yuugi de modo que no se arrugue, ¿ves? -dijo, y dejó la prenda en el respaldar de una silla cercana a la cama.

-Como si eso sirviera a estas alturas. Se nota que ha estado durmiendo con la ropa puesta...

-O sin ella -sonrió Bakura-. Bajemos, que Jounouchi nos espera.

Honda lo siguió fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó-. Ah, bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguno de los dos complete el milagro de la resurrección para que nos cuenten. Mañana, al cuarto día...

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

**NOTAS**

**(1)** El billar es (casi) el deporte por excelencia de los estudiantes universitarios peruanos (por más que algunos digan que lo es porque se trata de un _deporte de vagos_). ¿No decía yo que esta historia transcurría en Lima, Perú...? Es común encontrar locales de billar en los alrededores de las universidades - no tengo ni idea si hay restricciones para jugarlo en Japón, pero como en una ilustración del manga (el capítulo 134, me parece), Takahashi nos pone a Honda jugando... De allí llegó la inspiración.

**(2)** Una frase de denotación cristiana que nada tiene que ver con unos chicos japoneses, pero la escuché en la radio cierta vez y me encantó. Por cierto, en Japón la mayoría de edad se da a los 20 años, y hasta entonces está prohibido para los jóvenes beber alcohol. Pero ignoremos ese detalle porque si no, la historia no me funciona.

**(3)** Miren las cosas que se aprenden leyendo. En este caso, lo de la referencia aquitectónica la saqué de uno de mis libros favoritos, _Lo Que El Viento Se _Llevó de Margaret Mitchell. Es decir, lo que estoy poniendo aquí es cierto: las casas blancas, de líneas simples y clásicas, con seis columnas en la fachada y dos plantas, son típicas del periodo colonial norteamericano (sobre todo, en la costa este del país), aunque aún prevalecieron en el siglo XVIII. Cuando vi el manga, me pareció de pésimo gusto el que Kaiba tuviera una mansión con estas características, considerando que vive en Japón, pero asumo que el mangaka lo puso de esta manera para dar a conocer la fortuna y poder del flaco...

**(4)** Tiene que ver con el pensamiento peripatético de Aristóteles. En fin, la entelequia es una cosa real que lleva en sí el principio de su acción y que tiende a sí misma a su propio fin. Digamos que es una cosa que tiene en sí misma su fin y su perfección. La segunda vez que Kaiba usa la palabra, se está refiriendo a ella en el sentido irónico: una entelequia es también algo irreal que no podría existir ni ocurrir en el planeta tierra.

--

**Glosario de Términos**  
Si no estás familiarizado con la jerga peruano, recomiendo leer este pequeño glosario so peligro de andar más perdido que huevo en ceviche después. ¿Cómo...? Por eso te digo que leas esta sección.

-_Choque y fuga:_ (Exp. coloq.) En un país con un índice tan alto de accidentes de tránsito, el argot periodístico y policial se ha filtrado al habla común. Un choque y fuga implica al chofer de un vehículo ocasionando un accidente y huyendo después para eludir responsabilidades. En el habla común, hace referencia a una relación de pareja corta y fugaz, comenzada por puro placer y de la que los involucrados no se acordarán después. O, también, una relación sexual intrascendente de la que los participantes negarán tener conocimiento más tarde. Como lo imaginarán, lo más importante de un choque y fuga es, precisamente, fugar al final.

_-Borrado de disco:_ (Exp. fam. y coloq.) El equivalente a pegarte una borrachera de padre y señor mío y no acordarte de nada después, cuando las secuelas golpeen.

_  
-Huevón:_ (Adj. y también sust. vulgar) Una manera menos fina de decir imbécil.

_-Huevada:_ (Sust. vulgar) Dicho o acto cometido por un huevón sin embate.

_-Huevear:_ (Verb. vulgar) Haraganear, perder el tiempo, andar con huevones.

_-Maraco:_ (Adj. y también sust. vulgar) Palabra de reciente acuñación. Aún en busca de su origen etimológico. Significa cobarde, pero también, afeminado o amanerado. Otros le dirán falta de huevos.

_-Maracada:_ Dícese del acto cometido por un maraco.


	2. Intenta No Decirlo

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 2: Intenta No Decirlo**

La preparatoria de Domino pasaba por, acaso, la única en toda la ciudad, a no ser por Bakura, que era un alumno transferido, hecho que ponía de manifiesto la existencia de algún otro refundidísimo centro de estudios. Algún día lo buscarían.

Esa mañana no daba señales de ser extraordinaria o particularmente memorable, aún. Los estudiantes llegaban al centro con puntualidad _japonesa, _pero los del segundo año de la prepa lo hacían como si tratara de un deber cívico-patriótico. Llegaban hasta el salón de clases como el resto de los mortales, pero esperaban pacientemente y en silencio en el pasillo hasta que se les indicara que podían pasar. Cada nuevo amanecer y salida del sol los sorprendía en perfecta formación frente a las puertas, pensando invariablemente en el sentido de la autoconservación y la importancia de seguir respirando, objetivo final de todo ser viviente, después de todo. ¿Dónde estaba lo cívico-patriótico en eso? Pues, que sólo el deseo de completar la enseñanza y serle útiles al país podían explicar cómo era que seguían asistiendo a clases con semejantes condiscípulos.

Esa mañana no había dado aún señales de ser extraordinaria o particularmente memorable cuando Honda y Bakura cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se encontraron con Yuugi en su carpeta. Era el único ocupante del salón y había llegado más temprano que lo común en él.

-Hola, Yuugi –saludó Bakura, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Feliz resurrección –dijo Honda, pasando a su lado y camino a su carpeta-. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Digo, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Yuugi se había estado despatarrando hacia la derecha de su carpeta. Se acomodó en su sitio, estiró las piernas y comenzó el despatarramiento vertical.

-Hola, Bakura –contestó, arrastrando las palabras-. Me siento como una mierda y le estoy ahorrando la experiencia a mi compañero –le dijo a Honda, pero ni siquiera lo miraba. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la cercana pared del fondo del salón.

-Se llama resaca. ¿Todavía te dura? Pensé que en un día se te quitaría. –Honda acercó una carpeta a la de Yuugi y se sentó en ella-. No tenías que haber venido.

-Mi compañero insistió. Digo que dos días eran muuuuuuchas faltas.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que sí hablaron. Para la próxima les recomiendo cerveza en vez de tragos fuertes. La cerveza mata menos rápido.

Esa mañana no había dado señales de ser _realmente_ extraordinaria cuando Jounouchi se materializó en la puerta del salón.

-Hey, hola –saludó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta corrediza con un pie-. Allí está, hombre.

Sus cosas atravesaron el salón por sí solas antes de aterrizar en su carpeta. Jounouchi siguió luego la trayectoria de su maletín y fue a sentarse con el grupo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué cuentas? –preguntó el rubio-. Tienes una cara digna de mejor causa.

-La cara combina con los ánimos –comentó Honda.

-Aparte de que es el mismo muerto de ayer –dijo Jounouchi-. Yo estaba esperando ver al muerto fresco, o sea, al otro Yuugi...

-Creo que Honda tiene razón: no debiste venir al colegio, Yuugi -dijo Bakura.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio un momento, se miraron entre ellos y se hicieron mentalmente la misma pregunta: "Y ahora, ¿cómo le sacamos lo de ayer?"

Honda recibió la respuesta vía psíquica, y dijo:

-Podemos acompañarte de regreso a la casa. Si no te sientes con ganas ahora, ya hablaremos con el otro Yuugi después...

Yuugi se enderezó en la carpeta, abrió la boca, cerró la boca, estuvo a punto de decir algo, y volvió a cerrarla. Parecía que la resaca se le estaba yendo como por arte de magia. Un milagro.

-Ah –dijo al fin-. De eso tenía que hablarles yo... –Pausa. Sus tres oyentes se acercaron a él para escuchar lo que fuera a decir-... Cuando lo recuerde.

-¿Lo que dijo Bakura era bien cierto? –preguntó Jounouchi-. ¿Que no te acuerdas de nada?

-¿Dudaste de mí, Jounouchi? –preguntó a su vez Bakura, aunque sonaba más divertido que molesto.

-Claro. Ahora ya no le creo a nadie ni lo que come. Pero por seguridad, tú sabe. Cuentos hay por todas partes...

-Mira, Yuugi –dijo Honda, poniéndose de pie y apoyando una mano en el respaldar de la carpeta-. A esta paranoica con principios de histeria no le hagas caso. Estábamos esperando a que sacaras el tema a flote para abordarlo...

-Silencio, maraco –interrumpió Jounouchi-. Yuugi, como ya te diste cuenta de que estamos aquí para ayudar, sólo tienes que decirnos cómo y cuando, hombre.

-Sorpréndeme más y sigue pensando, Jounouchi –alentó Honda-. Ya escuchaste la opinión femenina del grupo, Yuugi. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la histérica. ¿Qué, tienes otro ataque de inteligencia y quieres agregar algo más?

-El ala maraca de la facción lo ha dicho. Claro que no te cuento a ti, Bakura –aclaró Jounouchi-. Al menos creo que nos ponemos de acuerdo en eso.

Yuugi comenzaba a esbozar una sincera sonrisa cuando la mañana pasó de ser extraordinaria a, sencillamente, memorable: Seto Kaiba apareció en el marco de la puerta. La cerró con el mismo movimiento fluido con el que la había abierto, y miró a los cuatro (contaban por seis) reunidos en el salón. Encontró con la mirada a Yuugi, que había regresado a uno de sus acostumbrados silencios fríos, y no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras terminaban de mentarse visualmente las madres que ninguno de los dos había conocido.

Sólo al cabo de unos instantes, Kaiba salvó la distancia que lo separaba del grupo, pero sin romper el contacto visual con Yuugi. Como éste no hizo ningún movimiento, Jounouchi tampoco se inquietó, y tan seguro como estaba el rubio de poder golpear primero si el otro atacaba, Honda lo estaba de que Kaiba no intentaría nada. Honda no se movió, ya que vio que no había razón para hacer lo contrario.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, Yuugi se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó _algo_, y antes de que pudiera sostenerlo en alto, Kaiba se lo arrebató. Aun mantuvieron las miradas cruzadas por unos instantes; luego, Kaiba dio media vuela y salió del salón como había entrado.

* * *

Abrió el relicario y contempló la fotografía del pequeño. Lo cerró y lo sostuvo en las manos unos momentos antes de pasar la soguilla por la cabeza y dejar descansando el relicario sobre su pecho.

La soguilla estaba intacta y sin señales de haber sido forzada, así que él se lo habría quitado de buenas a primeras o, en todo caso, voluntariamente. Estaba absolutamente seguro de no haber dejado olvidado el relicario en la habitación del hotel; no lo había encontrado entre su ropa cuando se vestía. Pero, en verdad, él no lo había buscado, sino que había asumido que seguía colgando de su cuello. Llevaba ese relicario como si fuera parte de él, casi como si fuera su dogal.

Nunca abandonaría ese relicario, ni mucho menos lo abandonaría. Si había llegado a manos del otro, sólo le quedaba suponer (_aceptar_) que él se lo había dado. Pensó que la noción no sería tan insoportable una vez que recordara porqué se lo había entregado.

* * *

Kaiba estuvo presente en las clases matutinas. Sentado en su carpeta, permaneció en silencio durante toda la mañana, y ajeno a la escuela, sus condiscípulos (salvo una excepción) o la clase. Lo que, en verdad, no variaba mucho de su rutina acostumbrada. Si alguna vez alguien se preguntó para qué (y por qué) se dignaba asistir en la escuela en primer lugar, la única respuesta viable sería _por su sentido del deber_. Del deber de dar el ejemplo a su hermano menor.

Kaiba no gastaba saliva: hablaba con acciones.

Pero toda esa mañana había transcurrido con él sentado en su carpeta, inclinado hacia adelante, los codos apoyados sobre el tablero, la mano derecha cogiendo la muñeca izquierda, la mitad del rostro oculta y los ojos clavados en otro condiscípulo de la clase.

En la escuela, mientras que Yuugi y co. Solían tratarlo como si fuera invisible, Kaiba respondía el gesto actuando como si ellos fueran inexistentes. El resto de sus condiscípulos no ameritaba ser reconocido por él, pero con este grupo se tomaba la molestia de darse por enterado de sus existencias y luego actuar como si en verdad fueran insubsistentes. Era una relación simbiótica que no admitía quejas, aunque sólo funcionara en horas de clases.

En la escuela, en esa mañana en particular, Kaiba se estaba tomando la molestia de anunciar a todo el que quisiera saberlo, que tenía los pensamientos (cualesquiera que fueran) centrados en Yuugi.

Y Yuugi, sentado en su carpeta, apoyado en el respaldar, las piernas estiradas por delante de él, no podía sino responder a tan inusual muestra de interés en su persona, que ignorando olímpicamente al mentado en cuestión. Así lo dejaba ver por su comportamiento exterior, por más que en el interior estuviese haciendo un recuento mental de todos los antepasados de Kaiba y lo infelices que debieron haber sido. Al menos, parecía que la resaca se le estaba evaporando del cuerpo.

Acabaron las clases de media mañana y llegó el primer descanso. Los alumnos dejaron el salón; un hecho de envergadura y trascendencia se cernía sobre ellos eminente e inminentemente, podían sentirlo, y evacuaron sin más. Sólo permanecieron los dos (tal vez eran 3) involucrados y los tres (contaban por 4) testigos.

Kaiba se puso de pie en cuanto salió del aula el último insignificante. Alcanzó la carpeta del otro en tres pasos y se le plantó en frente. Yuugi solía tratar con otros cuando éstos estaban a la altura de sus ojos, o _mirándolos hacia abajo_, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que levantar la vista para mirar a Kaiba. Seguía sentado y no sentía con ganas de levantarse; de cualquier manera, podía barrer con la mirada a quien sea en contrapicado.

Kaiba pensaba ahorrarse acciones para gastar saliva.

-Ayer dejaste en claro algunos puntos –dijo, mirándolo desdeñosamente-. Si es que lo recuerdas, por supuesto. Y yo pienso dejar en claro algunos otros...

Yuugi se estiró en la carpeta, apoyándose en el respaldar. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si el asunto a tratar estuviese más allá de su entendimiento.

-¿Qué, Kaiba? ¿Quieres hablar? -Cruzó las piernas-. Entonces, puedes hablarle a mi taba. –Movió el pie izquierdo, que tenía suspendido en el aire, y lo miró con desgano-. No dice mucho... Pero sabe escuchar. Entiende las razones mejor que yo...

Kaiba lo miró medio segundo y, echándose hacia adelante, puso una mano en la carpeta mientras que con la otra cogía a Yuugi del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Maldito malnacido. En otras circunstancias, pasaría a romperte la cara...

-Mi taba también tiende a ponerse filosófica cuando se le cruzan en el camino algunas costillas...

Se escuchó movimiento a espaldas de Kaiba. Uno de los espectadores –Jounouchi- había hecho un primer intento de incorporarse y unirse a la interactiva logomaquia. Honda cogió del brazo al rubio antes de que diera un paso y lo regresó a su sitio.

Kaiba soltó a Yuugi, se enderezó, y con los mismo contados pasos con los que se había presentado ante aquél, giró en redondo y salió del lugar sin dirigir una mirada a nadie. Por su parte, Yuugi se arregló la chaqueta en silencio, se puso de pie y salió del salón, aunque se cuidó de usar la segunda puerta del aula y desaparecer en la dirección opuesta a la de Kaiba.

Atrás quedaron los testigos.

-Bueno, ¿y qué fue? –preguntó Jounouchi, despatarrándose en su carpeta-. Si lo has entendido, Honda, dígnate hacerme partícipe de tus grandes habilidades de deducción e ilumíname el asunto.

Pero Honda parecía tan extrañado como el rubio.

-Hoy ha sido un día verdaderamente extraordinario –dijo-. O, tal vez, sólo más cagado que los anteriores. Como sea, ¿soy yo nomás, o también tus paupérrimas neuronas se están negando a creer que Kaiba tiene algo que ver con Yuugi?

-Mira, si yo lo creyera, este día no estaría más cagado que los anteriores –se computó Jounouchi-. No: si yo lo creyera, este día se hubiera ido al carajo hace rato.

-¿Y qué necesitas para convencerte del _viaje al centro de la mierda_ de la jornada de hoy? ¿Saber qué le quitó Kaiba a Yuugi cuando llegó?

Bakura, que había seguido las incidencias en un mutismo absoluto, e incluso ahora no parecía muy inclinado a unirse al debate, cogió a Honda del brazo y, apoyándose en él, dijo:

-Era su relicario.

-¿El relicario de Kaiba? –preguntó Honda, mirándolo con sorpresa-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yuugi lo tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta ayer.

-Y Kaiba esperó hasta hoy para _pedírselo_ de regreso, ¿no? –dijo Jounouchi, a quien las neuronas se le estaban asentando, al fin, en el fondo del cerebro. Estaba hilvanando ideas-. Pues, eso me dice algunas cosas... ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes, Bakura?

-No pensé que les interesaría saber a quiénes ando bolsiqueando. –Pero antes de que le replicaran, agregó:- Estoy bromeando. Se lo encontré cuando arreglaba su chaqueta. Si Yuugi no lo dijo, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho yo? Además, siempre es divertido ver un espectáculo que uno no ha montado. –Y antes de que intentaran replicarle, volvió a añadir:- Estoy bromeando.

* * *

-Hey, hombre –saludó Jounouchi, las manos en los bolsillos y caminando con total parsimonia-. Te andaba buscando. Ni Honda ni Bakura pensaron que sería buena idea aparecerse ante ti justo ahora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Yuugi, sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la rejilla de seguridad de la azotea-. A ellos no los putearía ni peor ni más que a ti. Que vengan, si quieren.

-Me dejaron encargado de recibir toda la puteada que puedes tener para ellos. –Jounouchi se sentó a su lado-. Así que no escatimes insultos ni putamadreadas. Expláyate cuanto quieras: yo les haré llegar todo. Sin falta.

-Hmph, pues en estos momentos no me siento con ganas de nada, ni siquiera puteadas. A menos, claro está, que quieras escucharme putear a Kaiba o algo así.

-En cualquier otro momento, encantado, pero ahora no. Pensaba preguntarte si ya estabas como para hablar con nosotros...

-Pensaba contestarte que no, pero da lo mismo. El cuerpo es de mi socio, y como de cualquier manera no podemos separarnos, no me queda mucha opción.

-¿Quieres que sea Yuugi el que nos cuento qué pasó? –Jounouchi no paraba la situación-. Si casi te nos mueres cuando Honda te sacó lo de ir a hablar con él...

-No quiero que sea mi socio el que les cuente lo que pasó. –La azotea estaba desierta, salvo por esos dos. Medida de seguridad escolar: los alumnos sabían que tenían que desalojar si Yuugi Mutou y co., con Seto Kaiba incluido de yapa, andaban por las cercanías-. De hecho, no quiero que sepan lo que pasó. Pero como te dije, no me dejan muchas opciones. Sé que mi compañero les contará de todas maneras.

-Al tiempo, tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, si tú no sueltas nada, nosotros seguimos con la duda, pero nos hacemos los locos y todos vivimos felices. Mira, acá yo, el maraco y su hombre aceptamos cualquier cosa de ustedes... ¡Digo, pues! Cualquier rareza, maracada o revelación a estas alturas ya no sorprenden a nadie y, total, los amigos están para ayudarse...

-Supongo que tengo que agradecerles el apoyo incondicional...

-...Ayudarte, por más que nos dejes con la palta de saber qué era lo que quería _decirte_ Kaiba...

-...Agradecerles el apoyo _casi_ incondicional. Ah, Kaiba. Sí, ése. Si Kaiba quiere hablar, pues mi taba siempre estará dispuesta a escuchar de sus cuitas. Mira, Jounouchi, si hay algo peor que pisar mierda, es pisarla sabiendo que está allí. El imbécil me tiene lo bastante cojudo ya, ¿para qué darle más vueltas al asunto? Ah, se me olvidaba: si no le gusta mi taba, pues que se vaya al carajo y que se joda.

-Como te iba yo contando –dijo Jounouchi, súbitamente interesado en lo azul y lejano del cielo-, nos dejas con la palta de saber qué quería Kaiba...

-Ah, sí. ¿De qué hablábamos, Jounouchi? ¿Algo sobre Kaiba jodiéndose?

-No, era algo _antes_ de eso. ¿Kaiba yéndose al carajo, quizás?

-Hmmm... Me parece que decía yo que, sin importar lo que haya dicho o querido decir el imbécil, igual se hubiera hecho merecedor de un encuentro íntimo con mi taba.

-Lo que quiere decir que ni tienes ni la más peregrina idea sobre lo que Kaiba quería ladrar, ¿no? Bueno, con eso ya me dijiste que tú también desconoces mayormente...

-Siempre puedo pretender que no sé nada. Y ustedes pueden seguir haciéndose los locos.

-Con razón decía Bakura que es un cague de risa ver un espectáculo ajeno. No lo tomes a pecho, hombre. De ti no nos reiríamos. Bueno, al menos no hasta nos enteremos de cómo va el asunto.

-Jounouchi, dejándome de sandeces de una vez, quisiera decirles que no se preocupen por nosotros. Todavía no.

-Hablas en plural. –Jounouchi dejó de mirar las nubecitas pasar y regresó la vista a Yuugi-. ¿Que no nos preocupemos por ti y el ojón de Yuugi? Todavía no lo hemos visto con vida desde tu resurrección, por cierto.

-Mi socio tiene más ganas de hablar con ustedes que lo que a mí me parece.

-¿Para pasarnos el descargo? Otra palabra que aprendí del maraco de Honda... ¿Cómo dicen que dicen? _¿"Escucha a la otra parte"?_

-Mi socio tiene ganas de echarme la culpa...

-...O sea que la culpa no es compartida –acicateó Jounouchi, que se había dado cuenta de que Yuugi había pisado la pajita, al fin.

-¡Pero si fue él el de la idea de salir con el imbécil de Kaiba! ¡Y después me cojudean a mí, ¿no?! –En ese momento, Yuugi se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había pisado la pajita y metido las cuatro patas hasta el fondo-. Ah, carajo –dijo.

* * *

No se cruzó con muchos estudiantes en el pasillo: preferían evitarlo. Había decidido que no tenía porqué soportar un minuto más en el colegio, ni siquiera para guardar apariencias. No creía que alguno de sus condiscípulos o maestros tuviera una palabra en su contra si los privaba de su presencia por el resto del día.

La escuela tenía una sola entrada y una vía de salida posterior, y lo último que podía desear era a los estudiantes en pleno siendo testigos de su _partida_. Su partida quizás fuese entendida como una huida. Su partida, sobre todo, podía ser entendida como una huida. Lo que pensase el resto era una insignificante sandez para él, pero lo que pensara cierta persona sí tenía repercusión. Luego se preguntaría desde cuándo era que le daba tanta importancia a esa persona.

A trancadas por el pasillo, no miraba ni a izquierda o derecha, ni esperaba que lo miraran a él. Pero cuando pasó junto a uno de sus compañeros de clase, escuchó:

-¿Buscando la salida, Kaiba? Vas en sentido contrario.

Aminorando un poco el paso pero sin detener la marcha, Kaiba respondió lo bastante alto para que todo el que deseara escucharlo se enterara:

-¿La salida está en _tu_ dirección? Más razón entonces para no usar esa misma puerta.

-¿Y no piensas ni acompañarme a la salida?

-¿Qué ladras? –preguntó Kaiba, a varios pasos de distancia-. No importa. Ya me voy.

-Bueno, podríamos hablar en el camino. Yo sí sabría escucharte.

Kaiba se detuvo al fin y miró por sobre su hombro a Bakura. Curiosamente, está allí por sí solo y no como la sombra de Honda, como era común en él. Aunque, claro, éste era el _otro_ Bakura. A Kaiba no le interesaba saber más de él que del resto de sus condiscípulos, pero éste en particular no era cualquier nimio anónimo.

-Cuando desee escucharte gañir, me aseguraré de hacértelo saber –le dijo.

Bakura tenía en el rostro una velada expresión de sorna.

-Te recuerdo que eras tú el que quería _plañir_; yo sólo me ofrecía a escucharte. –Bakura se llevó una mano al cuello y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como si considerara algo-. Pero puedo entender el que me rechaces. Que rechaces mi ofrecimiento, es decir. Sabes, Kaiba, si hay algo peor que pisar mierda viendo que está allí, es pasarla de tus pies a las manos cuando te limpias.

Kaiba comprendió lo que quería decir, pero no agregó nada más y siguió su camino. Bakura se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar pasillo arriba, en dirección opuesta.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

**GLOSARIO **

Los términos están ordenados de acuerdo a orden de incidencia en el texto.

-Barrer con la mirada (exp. coloq. y fam.) Lanzar una despectiva, desdeñosa y ofensiva mirada a alguien, diciéndole visualmente lo bajo de su posición, categoría o nivel en comparación con uno. Las barridas suelen ser en picado, _hacia abajo_, enfatizando el asunto de la superioridad con el apoyo de la mayor estatura del que barre.

-Taba (sust. fam.) Zapato. O zapatilla. O lo que sea que lleves por calzado, siempre que lleves uno.

-Bolsiquear (verb. coloq. y fam.) Buscar, o rebuscar, en los bolsillos de otro. Una modalidad de robo muy común en Lima.

-Putear (verb. vulg.) Insultar recordándole a la persona en cuestión su vida sexual o, en su defecto, el de su progenitora. Verbo derivado "putamadrear".

-Yapa (sust.) En quechua, "extra, agregado, de más".

-Cuita (sust.) Ignoro si en otros países también se usa. Ricardo Palma la menciona en sus Tradiciones Peruanas del siglo XIX. Significa "pena, infortunio, desgracia."

-Palta (sust. coloq. y fam.) Así llamamos aquí al aguacate (la palabra es de origen quechua), pero en jerga hace referencia a la turbación o sorpresa ocasionada por un hecho embarazoso o una situación _intratable_. Más comúnmente, éso que sientes cuando pasas vergüenza.

-Parar (verb.) O "emparar", entender algo.

-Desconocer mayormente (exp. coloq. y fam.) Simpática manera de decir que no se sabe algo. En Perú, se bromea poniendo esta palabra en boca de los policías, que nunca pueden dar razón de nada cuando se les pregunta por direcciones, personas, el clima o cualquier asunto de interés nacional.

-Pisar la pajita (exp. coloq. y fam.) "Caer en la trampa" que otro ha tendido.

Y del primer capítulo: Olvidé poner el significado de "más perdido que huevo en ceviche". El típico ceviche peruano se prepara con pescado fresco (crudo), es picante y puede llevar un buen número de ingredientes, pero jamás verán un huevo en el plato.


	3. Un Día De Miércoles Por La Mañana

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 3: Un Día de Miércoles Por la Mañana...**

Otro nuevo amanecer sorprendía a los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Domino con otros de esos momentos decisivos en la vida de cualquier ser humano que se preciara de serlo: considerar entre la disyuntiva de cumplir con el deber cívico-patriótico de completar la enseñanza media, o padecer un lento y doloroso pasamiento a una mejor existencia que no sería en este mundo. Pero alguien lo había dicho con anterioridad: el sentido de autoconservación era alto en Domino. El más primigenio instinto de supervivencia prevaleció sobre el sentido patriótico, y los estudiantes del segundo año optaron por una estratégica retirada del lugar de los hechos cuando encontraron a dos de sus condiscípulos en ameno conciliábulo a las puertas del aula de clases.

Sucedió una mañana de miércoles. Katsuya Jounouchi apareció como por arte de magia (o desconocidas razones) en el salón del segundo año a una hora impensable en él, o sea, temprano. Había sido el primero en aterrizar por esos lares, tal vez el primero en toda la prepa, y había pasado a esperar impacientemente la llegaba de cierto espécimen de humano que, sabía él, debía arribar en el transcurso de unos minutos.

Así que cuando Seto Kaiba hizo su aparición en el recinto escolar, caminó por el pasillo y se plantó frente a la puerta del aula, se topó con un rubio atravesado en el quicio de la puerta, con la espalda contra la misma y una pierna apoyada en el marco. Y cara de estar aburrido.

Kaiba lo miró con desgano. Su estado de ánimo usual para las mañanas escolares.

-¿Esperas a tu dueño en la puerta de la casa? –le preguntó-. ¿O quieres un hueso para quitarte del camino?

A Jounouchi pareció no molestarle la pulla. Se desperezó y pasó las manos por el cabello, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Sabes, Kaiba, he estado pensando...

-Te felicito –dijo Kaiba, impasible e indiferente. Definitivamente, era una mañana de miércoles.

-...En que tanto tú como Yuugi comparten ese mismo origen bastardo y la jodida manía de no dejarme terminar cuando hablo.

A Kaiba pareció no importarle el insulto. Tenía el maletín en la mano derecha, pero se cruzó de brazos, y por lo demás no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

Los dos estaban más que conscientes de que el rubio había cortado la ilación de lo que decía tras enunciar el nombre de Yuugi. Estaban viendo quién continuaba con el intercambio de impresiones.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Jounouchi se cansó de esperar. En fin, ya sabía que Kaiba estaba interesado en lo que él tuviera que decir sobre Yuugi.

-También había estado pensando –comenzó a decir- que esa empatía bastarda entre ustedes se hace más jodida, ¿ves? Si uno se caga, el otro comparte la cagada. Si uno se hace el cojudo, el otro lo imita. ¿Entiendes el punto?

-Si te refieres a la cojudez como mal epidémico y al contagio por contacto entre _amigos_ –Kaiba enfatizó la palabra-, naturalmente que puedo entenderlo. Es más, puedo ver el panorama completo de esta situación.

-Y si ya sacaste tus conclusiones, supongo que ya sabes cómo sigue la cadena, ¿no? ¡Un par de malnacidos cojudeándose y cagándose entre sí no deberían terminar... digamos, en la mierda?

Extrañamente, Kaiba desvió la mirada.

-Me sorprende tanta agudeza mental de tu parte –dijo-. Ahora veo que puedes pensar por ti mismo, sin necesidad de tu _sombra_. –Lo miró con el mismo desgano matutino que mostraba cualquier día de la semana-. Pero, cuánto me temo que no puedo hacer nada por tu caso. La cojudez no es intratable, pero tampoco es curable.

Jounouchi pasó por alto el que Kaiba le estuviese diagnosticando el mal, y lo estuviese deshaciendo ahí mismo de pasada, pero se quedó sopesando las dos primeras oraciones oídas antes del análisis médico. A menos que se equivocara, de los labios de Kaiba acababa de salir lo más cercano posible a un _reconocimiento_.

Así que, por primera vez en su vida, Jounouchi estaba dispuesto a aceptar que sí, había cometido un error al interpretar algo dicho por Kaiba. Definitivamente, había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué, si no funkas como hombre de negocios, vas a intentar con la medicina? –Jounouchi se enderezó en su sitio, aunque seguía parado en el quicio de la puerta-. Antes de que me salgas con más taradeces médicas, Kaiba, te aviso que no te vería la cara, ni tampoco te escucharía parlando si pudiera evitarlo. Por ti no doy ni un medio, pero Yuugi es mi amigo y la mierda profunda en la que los dos andan metidos sí me importa.

Jounouchi suponía que Kaiba lo había escuchado hasta el final, sin interrupciones, porque estaba esperando a ver cuándo se aparecía el nombre de Yuugi en la perorata.

Y Kaiba suponía que Jounouchi sacaría el nombre de Yuugi en algún punto del sonsonete, así que había esperado a que terminara de manifestarse.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir –comenzó Kaiba-, sólo me queda agregar que, como ya has reconocido el olor de la mierda que nos ocupa, vayas a ladrarle al _amigo _que la despide.

Kaiba hablaba porque tenía que terminar el conciliábulo, y tenía que terminarlo dando la última palabra y dejando las cosas en claro, como solía hacerlo siempre. Si no, no tendría porqué agraciar a quienes se dirigía con un comentario. Pero recordó que el día anterior había tenido un cruce de palabras con otro de sus condiscípulos, y no fue él quien cerró el intercambio verbal.

-¿Qué parte de lo que te he dicho no has entendido? –preguntó, al ver que el rubio no se movía.

-Ésa en la que dijiste que le hablara a Yuugi. Hmmm... ¿Yo? ¿Quisiste decir que _yo _fuera a hablar con él?

-Tu estupidez no es sólo patológica, sino también sintomática –dijo Kaiba, interrumpiendo al rubio en la medida que se le acababa la paciencia.

-¿En dónde iba? –continuó Jounouchi, ignorando al otro-. Ah, sí: ¿Yo? ¿Me hablas a mí? Por si no te acuerdas, Kaiba, eras tú el que quería hablar con Yuugi. ¿Y ahora me mandas a mí en tu lugar? ¿Tan rápido cambias de idea?

Tras ello, Jounouchi puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a reír quedamente, como si considerara algo para sí mismo. La poca paciencia que Kaiba reservaba para las soporíferas clases matutinas terminó por esfumarse del todo. Cogió al rubio del cuello de la chaqueta con la mano que tenía libre y lo quitó de su camino, tirando de él hacia el pasillo. No le dedicó ninguna mirada despectiva y cruzó el umbral, pero se detuvo cuando oyó a sus espaldas:

-Me dices que vaya a hablar con él como si estuvieras limpio del asunto. No escupas al cielo que terminarás mojado, Kaiba.

Jounouchi apenas terminaba de sacar las manos de los bolsillos y se arreglaba la chaqueta distraídamente, cuando Kaiba se volvió, dio dos pasos hacia él y lo golpeó en el rostro con el puño izquierdo. El suelo todavía no recibía a Jounouchi al girar Kaiba sobre los talones y dar por terminado el diálogo de esa mañana entre los dos.

* * *

Un rubio y un chaparrín venían caminando calle abajo, tranquila y distraídamente, como si no tuvieran otra preocupación en la vida.

-Miércoles –dijo el rubio, el maletín escolar sobre el hombro y los ánimos por los suelos-. Cualquiera diría _"sábado chico", _pero este día le está haciendo honor a su nombre: un día de miércoles.

-Se llama así por el dios latino Mercurio, Jounouchi.

-Sí, sí, gracias por el dato. Me acordaré del nombre. Como te decía, éste es un día de miércoles. Cuando al fin te veo con vida, los que se me pierden son los otros dos.

El chaparrín parecía más bien un chico de primaria, pero el uniforme –y las tendencias sadomasoquistas en el vestir- lo delataban como un alumno de prepa.

-Sé que debieron tener una buena razón para no ir a la escuela –dijo Yuugi.

-Sí. ¿Seguirá con vida? Honda, quiero decir: por el otro no me preocupo.

Llegaron a un complejo departamental, un edificio de varios pisos y balcones, como otros tantos.

-Pero no los culpes por no querer asistir –dijo Jounouchi mientras subían las escaleras-. En el colegio, las condenadas clases no te aburren: te aburran.

-Y aun así, tú también vas –le hizo ver Yuugi-. Todos vamos.

-Claro. Entre la escuela y mi casa, ¿cuál crees que es más bonito? Por lo menos, en el cole puedes dormir en paz.

Se detuvieron en el cuarto piso, frente a una puerta marcada 413, y el rubio llamó con sendas patadas y unos cuantos gritos: "¡Hey, Honda, abre!"

Yuugi estaba a punto de pedirle que bajase la voz por consideración a los vecinos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Bakura se materializó del otro lado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro y no mucho más. Ni siquiera tenía consigo el vistoso aro.

Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y se pasó las manos por los cabellos blancos, que lucían más salvajes que de costumbre.

-Ah, el pequeño Yuugi –dijo- y su mascota –agregó, mirando a Jounouchi de arriba abajo-. ¿Te siguió a casa desde el colegio?

-Buenas tardes, Bakura –saludó Yuugi.

-El maraco mayor –dijo Jounouchi, casi despreciativo-. ¿Está tu hombre?

-Por supuesto. Está adentro. En la cama. En cama, quiero decir –corrigió Bakura.

-Eh, ¿le pasó algo? –preguntó Yuugi, súbitamente preocupado. Y obviamente ignorante de otras posibles connotaciones de la última frase de Bakura.

-Sí –le sonrió Bakura amigablemente-. Pero sólo fue algo así como lo que le pasó a éste en la cara –agregó, mirando a Jounouchi ya sin el gesto de simpatía en el rostro.

Jounouchi estaba a punto de replicar y Yuugi, de hacer otra pregunta, pero Bakura se hizo hacia atrás, atento a _algo_ que había escuchado, y luego desapareció en el interior del departamento. Dejando atrás a sus dos visitantes, un tanto confundidos, en la puerta.

-Bueno, como sea, ¡estoy entrando! –se anunció Jounouchi al poner pie en el departamento.

En aquella casa, el departamento, reinaba un agradable caos. Era el desorden propio del hogar de una pareja, en el que ningún objeto tenía un lugar específico, pero cada cual sabía siempre en dónde estaban las cosas que el otro tiraba.

Jounouchi había terminado por obligarse a aceptar que dos de sus mejores amigos llevaban una vida conyugal –o lo más cercano a eso- con un tercer miembro infiltrado en la relación.

-¡Honda! ¡Si todavía estás vivo, responde! –gritaba, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio y Yuugi lo seguía de cerca. No solía visitar la casa de Honda con mucha frecuencia; ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

El rubio no se molestó en llamar a la puerta cuando llegó al dormitorio. Cuando entró, encontró a Honda sentado en el borde de la cama, a medio vestir, con aspecto de acabar de dejar el mundo de la inconsciencia y restregándose el rostro con ambas manos. De pie cerca a él, Bakura terminaba de ponerse una camisa, aunque no se detuvo a abotonársela. Pasó junto a Jounouchi, pasó junto a Yuugi y aun tuvo tiempo de sonreírle antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Honda, de regreso a la verticalidad del mundo.

-Todavía es miércoles –le contestó Jounouchi, tirando de una silla cercana para sentarse.

Honda dirigió su atención a su segundo visitante.

-Hola, Yuugi. Recién ahora te veo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Honda? –preguntó Yuugi, aunque la pregunta era casi retórica.

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche? –preguntó a su vez Jounouchi.

-Un impase. ¿Qué fue lo de tu cara?

-Otro impase. Pero el mío tiene nombre propio.

-Después me lo cuentas. ¿Te pegaron con la izquierda? Bah, no creo conocer a algún zurdo en tu lista de espera...

-Era la mano que tenía libre. ¿Que no querías escuchar la historia?

-Nunca estoy con ganas de escuchar de tus impases.

Honda rescató un objeto voluminoso, circular y dorado de entre las sábanas de la cama y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Yuugi? –preguntó Honda, desviando su atención del rubio al chaparrín-. No es como si no te quisiera ver, pero ya te estabas haciendo extrañar.

-No creo que mi otro yo quiera hablar por un tiempo... Me dejó a cargo.

-¿Después de haberme soltado la revelación? –preguntó Jounouchi-. Que conste que yo sólo le hice conversación. Él se vendió solito. Y, bueno, ¿cuándo nos animamos a hablar? Acá tenemos todos para contarnos unas cuantas historias. ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

-De la nada se me ha ocurrido que, de repente, tu historia sí es interesante –dijo Honda, sin visos de querer dejar la cama todavía-. Si lo es, haz el favor y habla. ¿Qué fue lo de tu cara?

-Ya te dije: un impase. Jodido, mierdoso, creído, llorón... Maraco también.

-Ah, fue Kaiba –dijo Honda-. ¿Y? ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? ¿O sólo calibraba puntería contigo?

Jounouchi, que se había sentado con el respaldar de la silla hacia delante, se apoyó en los codos y dijo:

-Iba a intercambiar opiniones con el malnacido –miró a Yuugi, que permanecía callado-, pero apareció alguien y nos cortó la conversación.

-No podía dejar que se golpearan, ¿o sí? –dijo Yuugi, que se sentía en la necesidad de justificarse-. Además, ¿por qué te golpeó en primer lugar? No me lo has dicho. ¿Lo provocaste?

-Le dije tu nombre.

-¿Y saltó sólo por eso? Está sensible –opinó Honda-... O en su semana.

Los dos amigos callaron de pronto y se volvieron a ver a Yuugi, quien aparte de retraído, estaba ahora un poco pálido también. El chaparro les devolvió la significativa mirada, pero no parecía muy inclinado a decir algo.

En ese momento, Bakura hizo su reaparición en la puerta del dormitorio. Era como si había estaba esperando el momento correcto para escuchar lo que convenía saber. Volvió a ignorar a Jounouchi al pasar junto a él, pero le mostró una rápida sonrisa a un estupefacto Yuugi, y dejó una taza sobre la mesa de noche al tiempo que Honda le alcanzaba el nada pequeño aro. Se limitó a cogerlo, y salió de la habitación tan raudamente como había entrado.

Descongelada la escena, Jounouchi se quitó la expresión de soberano fastidio que tenía en el rostro. Decidió considerar la interrupción como una alucinación, fruto de su ya sobreforzada mente, y pasó por alto la incursión del chico de los cabellos blancos. Miró a Yuugi, que daba claras señales de estar en nulo asimilamiento de los hechos, ya que seguía igualmente lívido y pasmado. Era un buen momento para prestar su ayuda al chaparrín, facilitándole la formación de ideas y articulación de palabras.

-Tranquilo, Yuugi –le dijo-. Sabes que estamos bromeando. Quería ver si tú también caías. Y como sí caíste, te cuento cómo fue lo de Kaiba. Sólo le dije que cualquier problema que tuviera contigo, también nos afectaba a nosotros. ¿Somos tus amigos o qué?

-¿Le dijiste exactamente eso, Jounouchi? –interrumpió Honda-. Suena muy alturado para ti.

-No fue con esas palabras, pero el malnacido igual me entiende, ¿no? Para eso le deben servir todas sus neuronas.

Jounouchi se incorporó y, de frente a Yuugi, le puso las manos en los hombros, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-¿No te decía yo que estábamos preocupados por ti? Eh... Por ustedes –corrigió-. Tómense su tiempo para resolver sus asuntos, mientras yo voy avanzando con los míos. Como hablar con Kaiba para aclarar cosas...

-Jounouchi, te lo agradezco –comenzó a decir Yuugi, algo nervioso-, pero no deberías hacer más de lo necesario.

Honda se rio, pero sin ánimos de burlarse.

-¿Te lo traduzco, Jounouchi? –preguntó-. Sólo por si acaso. Lo que Yuugi quiere decir es que no te metas en asuntos que no competen. De lo contrario, la otra mitad de tu cara correrá peligro. Sálvala mientras todavía puedas.

El rubio se enderezó.

-Se agradece la versión traducida y aumentada –dijo-. Para la próxima, jode cuando te lo pida. Y, Yuugi –agregó, mirando al chaparro-, justamente ahora me voy a pasar a cristiano cierto asunto de interés que tengo con el maraco que desde hace rato anda gravitando por aquí. Habla con Honda, que él es más... ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿Sutil? Para tratar de estas cosas.

Dicho y hecho, Jounouchi salió de la habitación antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera agregar algo.

-¿Estuvieron ensayando esta conversación? –preguntó al fin el chaparro.

Honda se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y estiró las piernas.

-No –contestó-. Jounouchi ha mejorado sus sutiles técnicas de plática y sacado de información, ¿no crees? Toda la conversación no le salió nada mal. Consiguió que dijeras más que el otro ayer. Hmph, no te ofendas. Ven, siéntate por aquí.

-No me ofendo –dijo Yuugi, acomodando la silla que Jounouchi había desocupado y sentándose en ella-. Es que... Ustedes saben...

-...Que tendríamos que esperar un par de vidas para ver al otro Yuugi comunicativo –completó Honda-. No le reprochamos que sea tan reservado con nosotros.

-Um... ¿En serio, no?

-Claro que no. A lo sumo, sólo nos jode.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Yuugi, bajando la vista.

-Y nos trae cojudos con su actitud, ¿sabes? –dijo Honda, aunque hablaba con amabilidad-. El que no quiera presentarse ante nosotros, y te tengamos a ti en su lugar, dice mucho sobre él... Pero, bueno, dejando de lado este asunto por un momento... –Honda esperó a que Yuugi levantara la vista de nuevo para continuar-. Tú y Jounouchi se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta aquí a vernos. ¿No te pareció raro que la mujer se haya ido antes de que yo le dijera qué pasó con nosotros anoche?

-Supongo que, en realidad, no le interesaba averiguarlo, y sólo vino para acompañarme. A Jounouchi no le gusta Bakura... El otro Bakura.

-Y vino para ver qué decías, creo yo. No es ningún secreto que el otro no le cae. –Honda se cruzó de brazos-. Y si tú y yo tenemos razón, ¿para qué se ha ido a buscar a Bakura, entonces?

**Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Y Un Día De Miércoles Por La Tarde

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 4: ...Y Un Día De Miércoles Por La Tarde**

Jounouchi le dio alcance entre la sala y la cocina. Como lo había pensado, Bakura andaba más bien orbitando por ahí, esperando que algo ocurriese.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bakura, aunque ni siquiera lo miró al dirigirle la palabra. Pasó la soguilla del aro por su cabeza y lo dejó descansando sobre su pecho-. Yo diría que aburriste la conversación allí adentro. ¿Buscas algo?

-Más o menos –dijo Jounouchi-. En primer lugar, me preguntaba cómo se vería ese cuarto libre de maracadas. –Echó un vistazo al pasillo-. Y, en segundo lugar, me entraron ganas de estudiar a un maraco hostil en su hábitat natural. –Echó otro vistazo a la caótica sala de estar, con una tangible expresión de sorpresa escrita en el rostro-. ¡Interesante, el lugarcito! Bonito ambiente natural para ti, ¿no?

Bakura se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello, con un gesto de fastidio general.

-Te mostraría la casa –dijo, aunque con un sentido desinterés en el tono de voz-, comenzando por la cocina, pasando por el _dormitorio_ –enfatizó la palabra- y terminando por la _puerta_ –marcó el sustantivo-. Pero disculpa que no lo haga. Si no fuera por _**Honda**_ –hizo especial hincapié en el nombre-, me tomaría mi tiempo contigo.

El rubio hizo un rápido y limpio análisis de lo que acababa de escuchar, tanto en denotación como connotación verbal y textual. Así como veía las cosas, se le ocurría pensar que: a) Bakura, en vez de cogerlo de imbécil o afines (como era su costumbre), quería verlo bien lejos de la casa porque b) Su presencia estaba cagándolo altamente ya que c) Bakura estaba ¿celoso? debido a que d) ¿Estaban hablando de Honda aquí?

Jounouchi mandó de paseo a varias de sus neuronas y se recordó que pensar tanto era una manía negativa. Antes de regresar a su letárgico estado usual, las últimas células funcionales que tenía en el cerebro le respondieron desde el cerebelo por inercia, y entendió que: a) Estaba allí aguantándose a un jodido maraco no porque quería, sino porque tenía que hacerlo; caso contrario, ya hubiera volado del lugar, y si b) Su presencia estaba fregándole la existencia al renuente anfitrión de la casa, pues qué pena y que viviera con eso, por más que c) Tal anfitrión y dueño de la casa se le pusiera susceptible y lacrimoso por el hombre que efectivamente era d) Honda, bien mentado y presente en el intercambio verbal. Si no fuese porque tenía una agenda con la cual cumplir, hubiera accedido gustoso a lanzarle unos cuantos insultos a Bakura. Recordaba, sin embargo, que había venido a parlamentar con él.

Por su parte, Bakura había entendido el relativamente prolongado silencio de su huésped como evidente síntoma de actividad mental, y en el supuesto de que el susodicho tardara en alambicar abstracciones desde minutos hasta horas, decidió dejarlo solo. No tenía que soportarlo, así fuese amigo de Honda. No tenía que soportarlo por ser _amigo_ de Honda.

Entró en la cocina, en donde una colección de botellas de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños –incluyendo los líquidos que contenían- lo esperaba sobre una pila de objetos diversos que, a su vez, descansaba sobre lo que era la mesa. En verdad, toda la casa era un caos, y la cocina no desentonaba con el resto en el aspecto. Pero era un caos coordinado: lo que uno tiraba o dejaba olvidado –o con todo propósito- en algún lugar, tenía por finalidad el ser hallado por el otro justo en el momento o situación en que se lo necesitara. Ellos se entendían en su desorganización, ¿para qué pretender poner orden entonces?

Cuando Jounouchi entró, siguiendo los pasos del dueño de la casa y tras haber acomodado ideas, encontró a Bakura lanzando botellas semivacías a varios cestos, a otros muebles del ambiente y a algunas esquinas de la cocina. Quien lo conociera, diría que estaba fastidiado.

-No hace falta que cierres la puerta detrás de ti –le dijo Bakura, estrellando algunas botellas contra la pared-, si ya te estás yendo.

Pero Jounouchi cerró la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a la observación, y en seguida echó un rápido vistazo al ambiente, como si buscara algo.

-Huele a mierda –dijo de pronto, con toda la seriedad del caso-. Raro, ¿no? No sé de dónde viene el olor, pero... ¿Será del baño de servicio?

Bakura dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para centrar su atención en él, por primera vez en ese día. Se cogió el mentón, en obvia postura de reflexión.

-Tienes razón –dijo, con leve tono de preocupación en la voz-. No lo había notado antes... Porque antes no estaba. –Miró significativamente a Jounouchi-. Digamos que me acaba de llegar el olor. Ah, el pequeño Yuugi –se lamentó-. Trajo mierda con él.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Jounouchi, sorprendido y algo desconcertado también-. ¿La pisó? ¿Y así y con todo, puso pie en la casa? Tenía que haberse limpiado antes de entrar, aunque tampoco es como si la fuera a ensuciar más –y le devolvió la significativa mirada a Bakura.

-¿Qué caso tiene ahora? –Bakura se encogió de hombros, como minimizando el asunto-. Ya está aquí. Supongo que el pequeño Yuugi la pisó en el colegio y la arrastró hasta aquí.

-Ocurre tooooooodo el tiempo –dijo Jounouchi-. Pregúntale nomás a Honda, que en su vida debe haberse encontrado con más mierda de la que debe haber contado. ¡Qué digo, si hasta parece que es la mierda la que lo sigue a él!

Bakura tiró al suelo el montón comunal de cosas que todavía tenía sobre la mesa, y se sentó sobre ella. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si pensara en algo, o como si intentara calmarse. Escuchar el nombre de Honda de labios de este rubio en particular le encrespaba los ánimos.

-Disculpa, se me cayó –ofreció, desoyendo la observación sobre Honda-. Es el pequeño Yuugi. ¿Cómo decirle que no ande por allí pisando mierda?

-Sí, pues –estuvo de acuerdo Jounouchi-. Aparte de que Yuugi siempre anda mirando hacia adelante y no mira lo que tiene abajo... No se da cuenta de que ya la pisó sino hasta cuando le dicen. Al menos no es como Honda, que además de pisarla sabiendo que está allí, la trae a su casa.

Bakura se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa neutral, una sonrisa que no era señal de simpatía ni de burla. Ese gesto se podía entender de mil maneras distintas, aunque ninguna interpretación era absolutamente positiva para con el que la recibía.

-El pequeño Yuugi y Honda la pisarían sin importar cuántas veces la encontraran en el camino –dijo-. Así son ellos.

Jounouchi había estado aguantándose una conversación digna de más flamantes insultos con un desgraciado igualmente merecedor de más llamativos epítetos, y hasta se había tragado su personificación a los pies de Yuugi, pero acababa de escuchar algo que le daba cierta seguridad al momento de soltar la siguiente afirmación:

-Escuchaste la conversación que Yuugi y yo tuvimos en el colegio.

Y como el otro no le contestó, sino que se limitó a quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, agregó:

-¿Debería sorprenderme? Creo que no, porque de lo contrario no entendería qué haces hueveando por allí.

-Te respondes a ti mismo –le hizo ver Bakura, completamente impasible-. No gastes saliva. A menos que pienses darle otro uso conmigo.

-¿Me estás insinuando algo? ¿A mí? ¿Tú? ¿El que se caga de celos cada vez que escucha el nombre de Honda? No me vengas con huevadas.

-No soy yo quien lo menta. Si no quieres escuchar huevadas, entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

"_Este desgraciado contesta igualito que Honda",_ pensó Jounouchi, ya cansado de la conversación, de las figuras literarias y de las indirectas muy directas en general. _"¿Cuál maraco le enseñó a cuál?"_

Por otra parte, Bakura entendió los segundos que el rubio se estaba demorando en contestar como xeroftalmia cerebral, y supuso que el otro había decidido seguir su consejo sobre cerrar la boca. Saltó de la mesa y pasó junto a Jounouchi.

-Pero no te preocupes –le dijo Bakura-. Sólo es un síntoma de los huevones patológicos el huevear.

"_Sí,"_ se dijo Jounouchi. _"Definitivamente, éste de acá aprendió de su hombre"._ De súbito, la antepenúltima palabra de la frase de Bakura lo remitió a un incidente ocurrido hace unas horas en la prepa. Recordó algo.

-Fíjate en lo que dices –aconsejó Jounouchi-, porque si de huevones y cojudos hablamos aquí, nadie sale tan limpio.

-¿Qué, ahora quieres discutir sobre la tipología del cojudo? –preguntó Bakura, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina.

Jounouchi puso las manos en los bolsillos, una postura que asumía cuando algo le divertía.

-Y antes de que te sientas marginado –le dijo a Bakura-, te cuento que no eres el único cojudo clandestino que conozco. Kaiba te puede hacer compañía. Aunque él no es tan asolapado como tú para hacer sus huevad...

Bakura abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar de golpe, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

-Sólo compruebo si la puerta está bien –informó a Jounouchi, con toda la seriedad con la que disponía-. Y está bien. Después revisaré la de la entrada, para que no tengas problemas cuando te estés largando y la cruces. Y ahora... ¿De quién hablabas?

-¿De un maraco...? –preguntó Jounouchi-. Ah, no, quiero decir: de otro maraco. Uno alto, flaco, imbécil... –El rubio acababa de descubrir que los celos eran buenísima manera de cagar a alguien.

-¿Qué puede tener que ver Kaiba en nuestra conversación? –preguntó a su vez Bakura, que sonaba casi amable. Eso era de temer-. ¿Quieres hablar de él?

-No hablo de huevones con huevones por las puras. O de cojudos con huevones, que es la misma vaina –dijo Jounouchi-. Tampoco revuelvo la mierda por el placer de ensuciarme. ¿Quién quiere hablar de Kaiba aquí? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? Nada que ver. –Hizo una pausa y añadió con sigilo:- Pero si Honda quiere conferenciar con él, qué le vamos a hacer, ¿no?

Jounouchi podía estar hablando de Kaiba con la naturalidad y los buenos deseos con los que discutía sobre cualquier imbécil de la esquina, pero si se había tomado su tiempo para elucubrar tan verborreico intercambio de insultos sólo para llegar a ese punto, Bakura podía decir con toda seguridad que no perorataba en vano. Pretendía hacerlo caer para que se delatara solo.

Y Bakura terminó por caer y delatarse solo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –demandó, aunque aún mantenía el talante civil.

Y el rubio estaba más que emocionado con el prospecto de contribuir con su granito de estiércol a la bola de mierda con sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Ah, no sabes? –dijo, sintiéndose desde ya realizado por ese día-. Anda a averiguar, pues, que para sí sirves, ¿no?

-O sea que tú has estado metiéndote a rebuscar –dijo Bakura, sin inmutarse pero perdiendo el disfraz de hombre civilizado-. Tenías tus usos, ya veo... ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer?

-No me tires tantas flores –dijo Jounouchi-, que a tu nivel de camandulero no llego. ¡Qué buenas palabras aprendo de Honda...! ¿En dónde iba...? Sí, sí: no te confundas, que yo sólo estoy mirando el espectáculo. No me meto. Si no tienes ganas de ir a averiguar, entérate de que fue el imbécil de Kaiba el que me dijo que parlamentó con Honda.

Bakura abrió la puerta; pensaba tirarla de nuevo, pero en ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente del extremo opuesto del pasillo en la inconfundible voz de Yuugi. El otro Yuugi.

-¡¿Cómo que el malnacido te lo dijo?!

Los dos ocupantes de la cocina guardaron respetuoso silencio por unos segundos, atentos a cualquier otra señal de actividad proveniente del lugar señalado (es decir, otro grito), pero al ver que el departamento siguió en insonoridad impuesta, regresaron a lo suyo.

Bakura cerró la puerta de un golpe tan violento que la sacó de su quicio.

-No olvides tu posición y quién eres –articuló muy lentamente-. Yo sí lo recuerdo. De lo contrario, no te tendría frente a mí ahora.

-O sea, lo que me estás diciendo es que si no fuera porque soy amigo de Honda –elucubró Jounouchi-, hace rato que tú, recalco, TÚ me hubieras pateado el culo hace rato, mandándome muy lejos de tu... Eh... ¿Bonita y ufana existencia?

-Lo has entendido muy bien –observó Bakura-, dando un paso hacia él-. Y ahora, antes de que lo olvide, me parece que sabes algo que yo no sé. ¿Qué era?

-Quién se hubiera imaginado que un día despertaría para encontrar que me estarías sobreestimando –dijo Jounouchi, dando otro paso hacia Bakura-. No te equivoques. ¿Yo, sabiendo algo más que tú? ¿Cómo crees? Ah, si todavía dudas, anda y pregúntale a Honda. Él sabe más que yo o tú de este asunto.

Bakura dio otro paso, estiró el brazo y cogió a Jounouchi del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Si no conoces cómo es este juego –le dijo, acercándolo a él-, no pretendas jugar.

El rubio comenzaba a preguntarse sobre la fijación de la gente con el cuello de su chaqueta y la razón de los muchos impases que decoraban el panorama de su vida, cuando el otro lo soltó, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, casi quitando la descuadrada puerta de su camino a patadas. Jounouchi pensó entonces que los espectáculos ajenos debían ser tan buenos como los que uno mismo armaba, y salió tras Bakura para no perderse la escena.

* * *

-A diferencia de lo que dicen, un secreto es siempre un secreto –dijo Honda-. Por supuesto, el primer requisito para que un secreto se reciba como tal, es que sea compartido por al menos dos personas.

-Eso es una contradicción –objetó Yuugi.

-¿Te parece? Mira, ¿para qué tener la historia si nadie más que tú se va a enterar de ella? El chiste está en que salgas a divulgarla. Pero no a cualquiera, claro. Una persona que tenga un secreto sólo lo compartirá con su persona de confianza. Y esa persona de confianza se lo contará a su persona de confianza. Y esa persona...

-Bien, Honda –dijo Yuugi-, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? No creo que consideres este asunto como un "secreto", quiero decir...

-Comenzando por el hecho de que los implicados lo hicieron bien público, y terminando con la coyuntura actual y bastante jodida, opino que ni tú ni Kaiba saben guardar secretos, y mucho menos referírselos a sus personas de confianza.

Honda hizo una pausa y dirigió a Yuugi una de sus acostumbradas miradas paternales.

-Le digo sin ánimo de ofender –aclaró-. Te vas a cansar de escucharme repetirte la misma frase, así que mejor te me vas acostumbrando.

-Yo te repito que no me ofende –le sonrió Yuugi-. Pero todavía no entiendo a dónde apuntas.

-¿Me está saliendo largo el rodeo? Déjame abreviar, entonces. Los secretos, ¿no? Cuando los dejas sueltos, le dan la vuelta al orbe y terminan por regresar al lugar de donde partieron, o sea, a ti. Si tú o Kaiba no son especialmente... dados... a mantener sus secretos bien guardados, ten la seguridad de que habrá otros que lo harán por ustedes.

Y antes de que Yuugi considerara siquiera la posibilidad, Honda agregó:

-Entiéndase "otros" por anónimos fulanos que no somos nosotros. Bakura lo dijo: si tú no hablas, ¿qué pintamos nosotros en el asunto?

-¿Dijo eso? Aparte de la otra frase sobre el espectáculo ajeno, supongo.

-Jounouchi te lo contó, por lo que veo. Bueno, estás a punto de enterarte de que la frase tiene mucha vigencia entre algunos... Abrevio. Yuugi, lo que quiero decir es que ayer Bakura y yo nos enteramos de la _otra_ versión del asunto que trae ocupado a Kaiba. Digo "Kaiba" porque el otro Yuugi nos hizo saber que todo esto le llega altamente. No te ofendas.

-Yo no me ofendo, pero creo que el otro sí se está molestando un poco... Eh... Creo que se está preguntando cómo es que se enteraron...

Honda se echó a reír, pero estaba más divertido que genuinamente socarrón.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Ah, bueno, creo que tanto palabrerío de mi parte ahogó la idea. Resumo: salimos, fuimos, llegamos y nos enteramos.

Yuugi notó que Honda esperaba que fuera él el que terminara de hilvanar las ideas.

-Es decir, fueron al lugar en donde estuvimos nosotros el domingo y... ¿preguntaron?

Esta vez, Honda se echó a reír con ganas.

-¡Al fin! Felicitaciones, lo lograron –dijo, notando que Yuugi le estaba haciendo pucheros-. ¡Todo lo que hay que hacer para nos agracien con una respuesta! Bien, no fue una respuesta porque no hubo pregunta, pero por fin lo dijiste.

Si era posible y concebible que Yuugi le frunciese el ceño a alguien en gesto de molestia, pues, Honda acababa de lograrlo.

-No te ofendas –dijo Honda, sin perder el buen humor-. Si tú te me pones ceñudo, asumo que el otro está despertando instintos homicidas en este momento, y no precisamente hacia Kaiba, ¿eh? –Y agregó rápidamente:- Antes de que pida mi cabeza o algo así, te respondo. No, no preguntamos. Fuimos claro, pero la información nos cayó sin necesidad de pedirla.

En menos de 5 minutos, Yuugi había experimentado los más diversas emociones, pasando de una a la otra casi sin interrupción: preocupación, sorpresa, alivio, molestia, y algo de pánico ahora. Volvió a ponerse un poco pálido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los secretos? –preguntó Honda, que tenía la esperanza de resolver el problema antes de que el chaparro se le muriera de un ataque de una u otra índole-. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué le decía?

Mientras esperaba a que Yuugi pudiera volver a articular palabra, Honda tomó la taza que Bakura había dejado sobre la mesa de noche. Examinó el contenido antes de que tomar un sorbo.

-Entonces... Eso quiere decir que... –Parecía que Yuugi estaba recuperando el sentido del habla. Eran las neuronas las que se negaban a cooperar-. Ya se enteraron todos... –El chaparro lucía decididamente devastado.

-"Todos" es un término relativo y muy relativo –dijo Honda, que tenía un tono ligero al hablar-. ¿Tanto te preocupa que hayan hecho historia en ese lugar cuando estuvieron de paso por allí el domingo?

-Eh... ¡Sí! –A Yuugi le acababan de reaccionar las neuronas-. Claro que importa, si es que están hablando de eso y...

-Desde el domingo hasta hace como 10 minutos no parecía que les importara gran cosa. –Honda le dio otro sorbo a la bebida-. ¿Y por qué el súbito interés?

Yuugi pensó en ofenderse, a pesar de la repetitiva frase de Honda y su pedido de no hacerlo. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que, esta vez, Honda no le había mencionado las tres palabras en las dos últimas oraciones que acababa de enunciar. Lo pensó mejor, y dijo:

-Si no queríamos hablar, supongo que era porque no queríamos que se enteraran. Pero ahora ustedes saben y... Eh... ¿Jounouchi?

-No, él no –respondía Honda-. No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, obviamente, y además el maraco se quitó a hacer las averiguaciones del caso con Bakura antes de que tú o yo nos opusiéramos, ¿o no?

-¿Se fue a hablar con Bakura acerca de esto?

-Como no creo que se haya ido a buscarlo para decirle lo mucho que lo quiere y lo ama, ¿qué otra posibilidad queda?

-Bueno, entonces también cuento a Jounouchi. –Esa perspectiva en particular parecía desanimar sobremanera a Yuugi.

-¿Y? –preguntó Honda, viendo que el chaparro se le volvía a caer-. ¿No dijo el otro Yuugi que eres tú el que estaba interesado en hablar? Estas diciendo algo de importancia.

-¿Mi confesión?

-Si éso fue una confesión, te aviso que ha sido la más _desinspirada_ y falta de credibilidad que he escuchado. Aparte, a confesión no llega. No has dicho nada. –Y agregó:- No te ofendas.

Yuugi estuvo a punto de contestar _por_ _defecto_, pero recordó que, después de todo, el otro le había dicho a Jounouchi que explicaría las cosas. El menos, podía intentarlo.

-Se suponía que tenía que haberles contado todo, desde el principio –comenzó-, pero ahora me sales con que ustedes se pusieron a investigar y averiguamos cuál fue el lugar y se enteraron y...

-Hmmm, espera –pidió Honda en cuanto Yuugi se detuvo para tomarse un respiro-. Vamos por partes. ¿Por qué crees que estuvimos camanduleando por ahí?

-Eh, ¿qué?

-"Camandulear" es una forma menos elegante de decir que estuvimos conspirando, sembrando cizaña y haciendo más sublime toda esta mierda.

-Eh... Pues... Encontraron el lugar... ¿Nos siguieron la pista o algo así?

Honda le dio otro sorbo a la taza antes de contestar:

-No.

El chaparro lo miró con la palabra _incredulidad_ escrita en el rostro, y la frase _no te creo_ en la mirada.

-Jamás te dije que buscamos o preguntamos por el lugar –le recordó Honda-. Haz memoria: yo comencé con el verbo "salir". _¿Salimos, fuimos, llegamos...?_

-¿Y cómo supiste qué lugar era?

-Kaiba me lo dijo.

Yuugi, que había permanecido sentado y con las manos en el regazo durante toda la conversación, se puso de pie de un salto, tiró la silla, se abalanzó sobre Honda y demandó:

-¡¿Cómo que el malnacido te lo dijo?!

Con gran pericia de su parte, Honda logró salvar la taza y, lo que era más importante, su contenido. Casi la soltó cuando Yuugi se le fue encima y lo cogió de los hombros.

-Cuidado con la taza –le hizo ver-. Es un placer tenerte de vuelta entre nosotros, Yuugi –saludó al otro-. Justamente me preguntaba cuánto tendría que esperar para poder hablar contigo en persona.

En ese momento, se oyó un estrépito de un solo golpe. Parecía una puerta cerrándose. O alguien destrozando una puerta contra el quicio. En cualquier caso, el estruendo murió allí y no escuchó más.

Yuugi, el otro Yuugi, y Honda decidieron ignorar el asunto y seguir con lo suyo.

Para comenzar, Yuugi lo soltó y se incorporó. Dio un par de respingos, miró a su alrededor y puso las manos a la cadera.

-Dime que mencionaste a ese imbécil sólo para hablar conmigo –dijo, ya más calmado-, y será la primera y única vez en mi vida en que me habré alegrado de escuchar el nombre de Kaiba.

-Recoge la silla y acomódate bien, en ese caso –contestó Honda-. No te me vayas a caer. –Como Yuugi no se movió, Honda se encogió de hombros y siguió:- Nunca te he mentido, y no tengo porqué comenzar a hacerlo justo ahora. Lo que quiere decir, implícitamente, que todo lo que te he estado diciendo ha sido verídico.

Yuugi miró a su alrededor por segunda vez, pasó el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, recurrió el largo de la cadena que llevaba al cuello con una mano, regresó su atención a Honda al fin y preguntó:

-¿El bastardo te lo dijo?

-Sí. Me refirió todo el asunto, si te interesa saberlo. Es decir –aclaró Honda antes de que algún malentendido le saliera al paso-, tengo _su _versión de los hechos.

-¿Cómo fue que te lo soltó?

-Lo encontré cuando fugaba de la prepa ayer. No por nada fue Jounouchi el que salió a hablar contigo. "Escucha a la otra parte", ¿recuerdas?

Yuugi esperó a que continuara, pero como no lo hizo, habló él.

-No creo que te lo haya soltado sólo por hacerlo. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Creo que me lo soltó sólo por hacerlo. Dejo de lado sus razones y lo que me dijo además del relato de los hechos... No vienen al caso ahora. Y sí, quería hablar contigo, dado que ya hablé con la otra parte. Nada del otro jueves, en verdad –dijo Honda al ver que Yuugi se impacientaba-. Mañana deberían estar regresando las cosas a su lugar. Dicho con más exactitud: mañana resolverán el asunto.

-¿Además de consejero, juez de paz y detective te crees también profeta?

-Mis poderes de predicción, inducción y deducción me lo dicen. Lo veo tan claro como si lo tuviera enfrente y lo estuviese observando con los dos ojos bien abiertos. –Miró a Yuugi-. Todo ello, claro, de no mediar impases o contratiempos. ¿No los habrá, verdad?

Yuugi guardó silencio, repasando la profecía y considerando el _pedido_. Honda le dio otro sorbo a la taza, pero el líquido no le pasó limpiamente por la garganta. Carraspeó un poco y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué es lo que tomas? –preguntó Yuugi, olvidándose por el momento del augurio.

-Bakura me trajo vodka con whisky –contestó Honda, aclarándose la garganta-. Una buena manera de pasarte una resaca es seguir chupando. Por cierto, Bakura está de regreso ahora mismo.

Iba a inquirir cómo lo sabía, pero Yuugi vio que era innecesario y necio, porque lo que en realidad le estaba enunciando Honda era otra pregunta: ¿piensas quedarte aquí y verle la cara a Bakura? La respuesta, claro, era no. Pero le dijo:

-Pareces otra persona cuando no estás cerca de Jounouchi, Honda.

-¿Lo crees? –Honda sonrió-. Debe ser la maraquísima influencia de Jounouchi sobre mí. Las influencias, hmph, tienden a ser malas o peores. O... Puede ser la resaca. Debe ser la resaca.

Terminó de decir la última palabra y Bakura entró al dormitorio, casi atropellando a un _ojoncísimo_ Yuugi. Cogió al chaparrín de los hombros, lo quitó de su camino para evitar arrollarlo, y siguió de frente hacia Honda. Un segundo más tarde, Jounouchi apareció en la puerta, con una intrigante media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Um... Jounouchi, ¿podemos salir a la sala un momento? –preguntó Yuugi mientras empujaba al rubio fuera del dormitorio-. ¿Te molesta si hablamos AFUERA?

Era obvio que, si estaba allí en ese momento, era porque pretendía ser testigo presencial de una escena digna de ser vista, pero Jounouchi accedió a la casi súplica del chaparrín y salió con él del dormitorio.

-¿Qué fue, Yuugi? –preguntó, de regreso a la sala-. ¿Terminaste de hablar con Honda?

-Sí, sí... –Yuugi intentaba organizar sus ideas-. Honda habló también con mi otro yo...

-¿Habló? ¡Milagro! –gritó Jounouchi-. Y es por eso que le tengo absoluta confianza al maraco. Jamás me ha fallado. Bueno, ¿Cómo quieren que me entere de lo que pasó allí adentro? ¿Tú me cuentas ahora, o el maraco me lo suelta después?

-No te molestes conmigo, pero me parece que es mejor que Honda te lo cuente. ¡Sabe más que todos nosotros juntos!

-¿Ah, sí? Ese hombre no deja de sorprenderme. No hay problema, que de todas maneras ya me lo soltará. ¿Y yo cargo alguna vela en el entierro?

-Pues, de hecho, Honda comentó que tú habías venido para hablar con Bakura, y que te enterarías de todas maneras. ¿No... Eh... Llegaron a algún acuerdo entre ustedes? Quiero decir, Bakura y tú...

-Es más fácil si preguntas de frente, "¿de qué carajo hablaste con el maraco mayor?" ¿Quién se va molestar si eres honesto y directo? ¿Bakura? ¿Por decir tú unas verdades sobre él? ¡Bah! Que viva con saber que es un maraco y punto.

Yuugi sonrió; Jounouchi lo estaba tomando con bastante buen humor. O ganas de insultar a Bakura.

-Y, bueno, ¿de qué hablaste con Bakura? –preguntó.

-Respira con calma, que la conversación no versó sobre ustedes. Aparte de discutir sobre tu manía de meterte en todos los huecos y pisar mierda y cosas así... –Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Yuugi, Jounouchi ofreció:- Después te cuento. Además de eso, me soltó que ha estado jodiendo por las puras huevas. O sea, estuvo espiándonos y toda la nota. Y... No, creo que no hablamos de nada más.

Jounouchi calló un instante e hizo memoria.

-Ajá, nada más que interese por el momento –concluyó-. ¿Y te dijo Honda qué fue lo de ayer...?

-Um, no, no me lo mencionó. Creo que se le olvidó. Pero anoche Bakura y él salieron juntos y...

-¡Ah, no! –Jounouchi se inclinó sobre Yuugi y le puso las manos en los hombros. Otro de sus gestos de amistad y confianza-. No. Mira, Yuugi, tú eres mi amigo; bueno, los dos lo son, y Honda lo es, y Bakura, y no hay nada que aprecie tanto como ustedes. Aparte de mi hermana, claro... El punto es que yo soy su amigo, ¿no? Los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos, mas no los maracos que se le pegan a mis amigos. Si no es necesario hablar de las lacras, las pasamos por alto, ¿ves? Existen, ¿pero para qué nombrarlas? Ahora sí, ¿qué decías sobre Honda?

-Bueno, creo que salió a divertirse, o algo así, y tuvo una mala noche...

-¡No me digas! –exclamó Jounouchi, enderezándose-. No sé porqué no me extraña. Las malas juntas...

-Pero no sé más que tú –dijo Yuugi-. ¿Ibas ahora a preguntarle? Eh... ¿Por qué Bakura parecía un poco... aprehensivo?

-Y dale con las lacras... Sé que no lo haces a propósito, Yuugi, sino que se te sale el nombre del maraco porque, en fin... Ah, sí, iba a preguntarle a Honda cómo es que de buen amigo pasó a ser el paño de lágrimas de un montón de llorones... –Jounouchi parecía estar pensando en voz alta, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-. No lo digo por ustedes dos, por si acaso. Hablo de un creído llorón que también es maraco.

-¿Kaiba? ¿Hablas de él?

-Como que es famoso, ¿no? Digo "maraco" y ustedes piensan en él. Sí, ése. Antes de que te me vayas por otro lado y me entiendas mal, te cuento que Honda estuvo conferenciando con Kaiba.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo Honda. –Yuugi comenzaba a respirar más tranquilo.

-¿Así que ése fue el grito que escuché? –preguntó Jounouchi-. ¿No le cayó bien la noticia al otro? Bueno, no es como si a alguien le pudiera caer bien escuchar hablar de maracos...

El chaparrín consideró contarle toda la historia, pero al final se decidió en contra de ello. Pensó en comentar algo más, cuando Jounouchi echó una mirada en dirección al dormitorio.

-¿Habrán terminado de hablar? –Miró a Yuugi y explicó:- El maraco no sabía que su hombre andaba en tratativas con otro maraco. Así que yo, en mi calidad de buen amigo del hombre, tuve que reventarle la verdad al maraco número 1. ¿Ya habrá terminado de enterarse?

Yuugi notó entonces que Jounouchi sólo se refería a Honda como "hombre" cuando el otro Bakura estaba presente en escena. En cualquier otra circunstancia, los dos se trataban como "maracos" o "mujeres". Lo que le recordaba, ¿de dónde habían sacado la palabra "maraco"?

-En todo caso –dijo Yuugi-, no creo que deberías molestarlos ahora. Podríamos regresar a...

-¿No que Honda tenía que contarme qué fue? –interrumpió Jounouchi-. Me han tenido cojudo con lo de "después te cuento". Carajo, ya me llegó la frase. No me vengas a decirme que zafemos justo ahora... ¡Oye, Honda! –gritó , mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Eh, Jounouchi, espera! –gritó Yuugi detrás de él.

Y Yuugi le dio alcance –cogiéndolo por la cintura, que era a donde llegaba a abrazarlo- en el momento en que Jounouchi ponía un pie en el dormitorio y encontraba a Bakura inclinado sobre Honda, quien no daba señales de querer dejar la cama hasta que fuera jueves.

Honda apretaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bakura con la mano derecha mientras ambos se besaban queda y tranquilamente. Tan _en silencio _como Jounouchi y Yuugi permanecían de pie bajo el marco de la puerta; el primero con una expresión de _porqué tuve que ver esto _y el segundo, con un vivo color rojo en el rostro. Y aún estaba abrazando al rubio.

Honda y Bakura no pudieron sino lanzar sendas miradas a los inoportunos visitantes, aunque desde una incómoda postura, ya que se tomaron un buen tiempo en separarse. Cuando al fin lo hicieron, Honda acarició los cabellos blancos mientras éstos escapaban de entre sus dedos.

-Suficiente –anunció Jounouchi, dando media vuelta en el acto y arrastrando a Yuugi en su salida del lugar-. Lo vi. Lo acepto. Y ahora intentaré olvidarlo. –Y agregó, ya desde el pasillo y con el chaparrín a rastras:- Ya me voy. ¡Ya me fui!

-Hey, Jounouchi –llamó Honda; ese miércoles no pondría pie fuera de la cama-. Antes de que zafes, ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo?

El rubio asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, y Yuugi asomó la cabeza por detrás de él.

-¿Ah, qué? –preguntó, algo incrédulo-. ¿Te pegó la gana de contestarme? ¿Vas a contestarme? ¡Bacán, bacán! Habla, pues –dijo, y miró a Bakura, que estaba de pie junto a Honda y sonreía muy neutralmente-, y yo intentaré ignorar a ése de ahí.

-No has hecho ninguna pregunta aún. Se suponía que _tú_ ibas a preguntar algo.

-¡Usa tus condenadas habilidades de raciocinio y saca la maldita pregunta! –exclamó Jounouchi, exasperado, a la vez que entraba al dormitorio-. Si ya sabes cómo está de cagada la cosa, ¿por qué no hablas de una jodida vez en vez de estar fregando con más rodeos? ¡Carajo, en esta casa todos joden! –gritó, y dedicó una mirada a Bakura. O, más bien, miró exclusiva y muy significativamente a Bakura.

Yuugi parecía dispuesto a intentar salvar la situación.

-¡Jounouchi! Recuerda que estás aquí de visita. ¿No crees que estás siendo grosero con...?

-No –contestó Jounouchi antes de que la pregunta estuviera terminada-. Para nada. ¿Cómo crees?

-Y el día todavía no termina –dijo Honda, dando un sonoro suspiro-. Haciendo caso de tu pedido, voy a hacer algo que ha caído en desuso últimamente por aquí. Voy a pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien, ya pensé y ya sé qué querías preguntar. Cómo, cuándo, por qué y de qué hablé con Kaiba, ¿no?

-Ahí está –aprobó Jounouchi, más calmado-. Por eso digo que mis amigos no son huevones, sino que sólo se hacen los huevones. Saben todo, pero nunca hablan. –Y le dijo a Bakura:- Tú no te cuentes, por si acaso. Serás y te harás un huevón, pero a ti no te pongo lo de "amigo" ni a patadas.

Apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la cama, Bakura se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Qué gratificante ver que, después de todo lo que hago por ustedes, sí piensas en mí –dijo-. Olvidas mencionar que tú también estás incluido en el paquete de los huevones: Ya sabes, pero igual preguntas.

-No sigan con esto, por favor –pedía Yuugi, que se encogía cada vez más entre los emisores y receptores de la conversación. No tomaba parte en el habla, pero recordaba que él tenía parte en el tema de conversación.

Y Bakura le sonrió a él también, aunque amablemente.

-Claro que no lo haré –dijo, con un reconfortante tono en la voz-. Lo que tú pidas, pequeño. –Hizo especial énfasis en el epíteto, sin pretender ser peyorativo en la apreciación. Muy por el contrario.

Pero Yuugi se encogió todavía más con la última palabra.

-Dejándome de tus huevadas –dijo rápidamente Honda al ver que Jounouchi abría la boca para replicar-, Bakura tiene razón. Tú ya sabes que Kaiba y yo estuvimos de conferenciantes. ¿Qué quieres saber al respecto?

-¡Pues que te dijo, claro! A ver si también me sueltas cómo chucha atracó hablar contigo, en dónde carajo se entrevistaron, para qué mierda habló...

-Lo que me dijo queda entre él y yo, habló porque yo se lo pedí, lo encontré cuando salía de la prepa ayer, y pretende que yo ayude a resolver el asunto. Ya. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-Qué chucha te traes con ese desgraciado –dijo Jounouchi, medio sorprendido, medio incrédulo.

-Como dije, eso queda entre él y yo –le contestó Honda-. Si lo preguntas es cómo aceptó hablar en primer lugar, supongo que fue porque quería tratar con alguien más ecuánime. Para variar.

-¿Fue éso un insulto? –preguntó Bakura a Honda, candelero y con ánimos de seguir riendo (del rubio).

-Calla, mierda –cortó Jounouchi, aunque los presentes entendieron que el exabrupto no era una interjección, sino un sustantivo convertido en despectivo epíteto para con el aludido.

-No comiencen –pidió un reducidisímo Yuugi, prendido de la cintura de Jounouchi como medida preventiva y con ánimos de morirse allí mismo.

-No, no fue un insulto –dijo Honda, que tenía que dar el ejemplo de ponderación en el grupo-. Perdona, Yuugi, pero tengo que decirle un par de cosas a este rubio, y voy a tener que comenzar de nuevo de todas maneras. Primero, Jounouchi, te aviso que el asunto de Kaiba ya fue, y Yuugi sabe porqué lo digo, y segundo, tienes que sorprenderme y decirme cómo es que te enteraste de la conferencia entre Kaiba y yo. Me has dejado intrigado. No me digas que también pensaste...

Jounouchi dio un respingo, se quedó en blanco un instante, miró a Yuugi –que no lo soltaba-, a sus ojazos, y concluyó que era mejor enterrar el asunto de una buena vez.

-El impase con Kaiba –contestó-. El imbécil te llamó "mi sombra" cuando hablé con él... Y me soltó una frase tuya.

-Hablaste con él... –Honda repitió las palabras sin darles mucho crédito-. Sí, seguro. Ya quiero yo ver el día en que ustedes dos se pongan a intercambiar opiniones como la gente civilizada que NO son. Y, bueno, ¿cuál fue la frase?

-"Tu estupidez no es patológica, sino sintomática también..." O algo por el estilo.

Honda se echó a reír con toda la intención de molestar al rubio y Bakura, en contra de lo que se podría pensar de él, sólo sonrió. Yuugi y Jounouchi mostraron una mal disimulada expresión de fastidio.

-Mi "frase" es sólo la primera parte –dijo Honda al fin-. Él agregó la segunda parte de la oración. Sí, pues, yo se la dije ayer... ¿No la paraste? Quiso decir que tu estupidez no es sólo como una enfermedad, sino que encima se te nota a distancia.

La expresión de fastidio de Jounouchi dio paso a otra de cólera muy justificada.

-¡Ese desgraciado...! –gritó. No le molestaba tanto el insulto, sino el haberse enterado de toda la significación del mismo.

-Recién ahora lo manya –observó Honda-. Reacción tardía.

-No: retardada –opinó Bakura-. Como el sujeto en cuestión: retardado.

-Jounouchi, cálmate –pidió Yuugi-. No me vas a decir que recién ahora te molesta que...

Mientras el rubio se deshacía en improperios, y el chaparrín le pedía racionalidad (en vano, por supuesto), Bakura se sentó en la cama, detrás de Honda, riendo tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo llama Kaiba? –le preguntó Honda, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Caso perdido? ¿Falla de la genética? ¿Fruto de la involución? –aventuró Bakura.

-Kaiba piensa que si el nivel de cojudez que corre por las venas de un individuo se midiera en porcentaje, Jounouchi sería una cerveza. –Honda lanzó una rápida mirada al rubio, que seguía desgañitándose en coloridos insultos-. 3. La gente lo menosprecia por ser tan misio. No te matará, pero si tomas mucho de lo mismo termina ahuveándote.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

**GLOSARIO **

En el capítulo anterior, olvidé esta palabra, "funkar".

**-Funkar** (verb. coloq.) "Funcionar", o "resultar algo de acuerdo a como se esperaba". Sospecho que la palabra surgió del apócope "func", del mismo verbo "funcionar".

**-Tirar flores** (exp. coloq. y fam.) "Halagar, alabar a alguien", aunque esta expresión se usa en sentido negativo por lo común.

**-Zafar** (verb. coloq. y vulg.) La expresión completa es "zafar cuerpo", una muy gráfica manera de decir que uno parte o deja un lugar.

**-Bacán** (adj, coloq. y fam.) El equivalente local de la casi intraducible palabra en inglés _cool_. Digamos, "impresionante", "sorprendente", "sensacional"... La palabra ha variado de connotación cuando se utiliza en personas: alguien "bacán" o un "bacancito" es una persona petulante y pretenciosa con más pose que argumentos.

**-Chucha** (interj. vulg.) De uso bastante extendido hace unas tres décadas, ya no se emplea mucho en la actualidad. Hace referencia a los genitales femeninos, así que sería el equivalente del españolísimo "coño".

**-Manyar** (verb. coloq. y fam.) "Entender", "captar algo".

**-Cargar Vela En Un** **Entierro** (exp. coloq.) Ignoro si existe en otros países de habla castellana la expresión. Significa, "tener algo que ver en este asunto". Me parece que viene del siglo XIX, cuando en los cortejos fúnebres solía cargarse una vela encendida. Creo recordarlo de algún relato de Ricardo Palma en sus _Tradiciones Peruanas_... Creo...


	5. Cuando Tus Preocupaciones Aprenden A Nad...

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 5**: **Cuando Tus Preocupaciones Aprenden A Nadar**

El propósito final de todo ser vivo podía resumirse en una perífrasis verbal: seguir respirando. Fue así hasta que el hombre tuvo a bien aparecer sobre la faz de la tierra para hacer la diferencia: los demás seres respiraban por mero instinto, pero él podía decidir actuar por inercia y respirar, o pensar porqué, cómo y para qué seguir respirando. Ello, claro, hasta tal vez la llegada de Machiavello y su politeísmo de fines. El italiano había entendido que otros mundos sí había, y que en cada cual había que sacar provecho. Unos siglos más tarde, cierto alemán renegaba del Más Allá y de lo que había después, para terminar con la prédica de que la vida era siempre más de lo mismo. Y que la gente no sólo quería seguir respirando, sino inhalando el mismo aire.

Como la excepción confirma la regla, aquí teníamos a un hombre pensante y jodiente que estaba disconforme. Y luego decían que no había nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Este hombre en particular rumiaba sobre la validez del pensamiento nietzscheano. Una cosa era el ciclismo del tiempo y otra cuestión, el querer seguir metiendo las cuatro cuando ya se había tocado fondo.

En otras palabras, cuando uno sentía que la vida ya de por sí era una cagada, ¿cómo se podía querer repetir la experiencia? Ni una ni mil veces.

Pero aquí teníamos al niño, símbolo de la metáfora nietzscheana, tratando de entender al fallido nihilista.

El estudio era un espacio desnudo sin más que el exagerado escritorio, los estantes de libros que cubrían las paredes del cielo raso al suelo, y una mesa que servía para varios propósitos según se necesitara. Y toda la pieza decorada de blanco enervante.

Mokuba, el niño en cuestión, había empujado la mesa –relativamente pequeña- desde su posición habitual hasta ponerla a un lado del escritorio. Luego, había trepado a ella, sentándose y balanceando los pies en el aire mientras observaba a su hermano fumar un cigarrillo tras otro.

Era como si el león estuviese involucionando a camello o, tal vez, dromedario: una sola giba, pero más grande y jodida.

-Hermano –dijo Mokuba-, algo te preocupa mucho, ¿verdad?

Kaiba estaba sentado frente al escritorio; no se apoyaba en el respaldar de la silla, sino que se inclinaba hacia delante, tenía el codo derecho descansando sobre el tablero y cogía el cigarrillo entre el índice y el dedo medio. Le dio una pitada larga, miró a Mokuba y exhaló el humo lentamente.

-Sí, algo me preocupa –contestó. Tanto como no toleraba que lo cuestionaran, detestaba responder con más preguntas. Y era además el chaparrín de los cabellos indomables; a él no le negaba nada-. ¿Qué te hizo suponerlo?

Mokuba ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

-Creo que me di cuenta –miró el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio- porque son las 2:27 de la madrugada, tienes al personal de servicio de la casa trabajando todavía y no los has relevado –echó un vistazo al cenicero, cuyo montículo de colillas alcanzaba los 5 cm de altura-, ésta es la tercera cajetilla que te vas fumando –reparó en las tres botellas vacías-, estás tomando vodka desde la tarde, aún no me has mandado a dormir y recién estamos jueves de amanecida.

Kaiba cogió la cuarta botella que tenía abierta, llenó un vaso y se bebió en contenido de un solo trago.

-¿Tan obvio me he vuelto? –preguntó-. Dímelo, Mokuba.

-Pues… Sí. Yo diría que sí. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kaiba levantó el vaso vacía y estudió su interior, sosteniéndolo a la altura de los ojos.

-Me preocupa el estar tan preocupado.

-Ah, qué preocupante –apoyó Mokuba, con una ligera expresión de no estarse creyendo el asunto en el rostro.

-Preocupado por una nadería –prosiguió Kaiba, pasando por alto la pequeña pulla-. Más bien, por un nadie. Sería improductivo mencionarlo –miró a Mokuba-, así que no preguntes por él.

-No iba a preguntar eso –dijo Mokuba-, sino otra cosa. Además, ya me dijiste que es un "él"… -Cuando se hermano pareció recriminarle con la mirada, agregó:- ¡Es que ya me imagino quién no es! Porque no es _nadie_, ¿no? Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Te iba a preguntar si ya estabas con ganas de contarme qué era esto que me interesaría de todas maneras! –Sólo al final de la oración, el chaparrín respiró. Una palabra más y se desmayaba por falta de oxígeno.

Decían que los hermanos compartían una natural conexión, un empático enlace. En el caso de los hermanos Kaiba, el mayor estaba por demás satisfecho con lo que natura les había otorgado: el pequeño había recibido la misma aguda capacidad mental que él, lo que equivalía a decir mucho, y ello contribuía a que las cosas progresaran rauda e inobstaculizadamente entre ambos.

Kaiba le dio una última pitada al cigarrillo y aplastó la colilla en lo alto del cúmulo que se había formado en el cenicero. Sacó una cajetilla del primer cajón del escritorio, se llevó otro cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió. Todo ello con la mano derecha; con la izquierda llenaba nuevamente el vaso. Le dio una pitada al cigarrillo, bebió un trago largo y luego exhaló el humo.

A metro y medio de distancia, Mokuba había seguido todos sus movimientos con la más rendida admiración, imaginando muy de pasada el día en que su hermano accedería a enseñarle el arte de verse tan arrogantemente mayestático aún a instancias de estarse gestando un cuadro de cáncer al pulmón y otro de cirrosis hepática.

Por primera vez en las últimas 10 horas, Kaiba se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla.

-Aquello que te interesará de todas maneras –dijo-, es un asunto casi saldado. Bien puedes esperar a que lo finiquite para enterarte y no perderte detalle.

El pequeñín dejó de lado su embeleso para repasar mentalmente la negativa de su hermano a hacerlo partícipe de los acontecimientos de su vida, circunstancia impensable bajo la luz con la que se lo mirase. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, se cruzó de brazos y contraatacó:

-¿Dices que sería improductivo hablarme de lo que te pasa? Pues, tú me dices que fumar no te trae ningún beneficio, y que tomar mata neuronas, y te veo haciendo ambas cosas. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir rompiendo tus reglas y me cuentas de una vez?

Kaiba se llevó el cigarrillo de los labios, inhaló lentamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mokuba. Era cierto que él no perdía tiempo ni esfuerzo en poquedades improductivas, como lo era el que tampoco se enfrascaba en prácticas de razonamiento circular. Sabía que el pequeñín pretendía alzarse con el punto a su favor.

-Fumar es improductivo –dijo, exhalando el humo pero sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios-. Lo único que te deja son las consecuencias, como son las consecuencias de tomar contraproducentes…

Mokuba inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y declaró:

-No te entiendo. ¿Tiene sentido lo que dices?

Kaiba sostuvo el cigarrillo entre el índice y el dedo medio y apoyó una mano en el escritorio.

-Quiero decir que hago lo que hago porque estoy sopesando las consecuencias de lo que hice.

Mokuba se enderezó en su sitio.

-Deja de tomar tanto, hermano. Ya se te murieron varias neuronas.

Kaiba echó el peso del cuerpo hacia la izquierda, se inclinó un poco y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Cagué el asunto y veo que tendré que vivir con las consecuencias.

Mokuba se apoyó en las palmas de las manos, echándose hacia atrás y balanceando los pies en el aire.

-¿Y no era más fácil decirlo de esa manera?

Kaiba acercó el cigarrillo a los labios y le dio otra pitada.

-No.

Fue entonces que Mokuba comprendió que su hermano acababa de confesarle que reconocía un error, una falla, una falta. Casi saltó de la mesa por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –preguntó cuando fue capaz de articular palabra-. Pero, hermano… ¿Tú?...

-Como te dije –cortó Kaiba-, puedes esperar para conocer todo el asunto.

El pequeño saltó a tierra y permaneció de pie, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y en silencio. Quien lo viese, pensaría que pareciera un niño castigado y dócil en la reprimenda, cuando en verdad se estaba reprochando el haber perdido el dominio de la conversación. Su hermano había estado muy cerca de revelarle, consciente o inconscientemente, el nudo de la maraña, pero el entusiasmo lo había hecho apresurar las cosas a mal término.

Afortunadamente para él, Kaiba entendió su cambio de ánimo a actitud silente y cabizbaja como respuesta a una catilinaria que, en verdad, no era tal.

Tiró el cigarrillo aún sin terminar de consumir al cenicero o, más bien, al montículo de colillas, y giró en su sitio para encarar al pequeño.

-Pienso que sabes, o supones, algo ya –dijo-. Dime qué es.

Si no hubiera estado practicando para momentos como ése, Mokuba no hubiera podido mantener el semblante serio al notar que su hermano había malinterpretado su silencio. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de júbilo al constatar que había ganado la justa de momento, pero se contuvo. O intentó contenerse. No podía soportar la noción de seguir engañando a su ya engañado hermano. Levantó la vista y apenas pudo seguir dominándose al encontrarse con su hermano inclinado hacia delante en su sitio, los antebrazos descansando sobre las rodillas, y esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo ya sé algo?

-Porque me estás palabreando –dijo Kaiba, recogiendo la estratagema del pequeño en su reacción.

De no haber nacido el hermano menor de quien era, Mokuba hubiera cambiado la expresión de su rostro al pensar, _"ya me fregué: se dio cuenta"._ Pero como era un Kaiba, siguió con el drama.

-Pues, por si no lo has notado –lanzó Mokuba-, hace rato que no salimos de lo mismo. Tú dijiste que me contarías cuando me interesara, y ahora estás preocupado y no quieres conversar. ¿Por qué dices que soy yo el que debería hablar, y no tú?

Con un aire más reposado, Kaiba se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Porque me sigues palabreando –dijo.

"_No es posible que se las conozca todas"_ pensó Mokuba, negándose a perder terreno. Respondió con lo primero que cruzó por su mente:

-Ése no es el punto.

-Te conozco desde que naciste, pequeño –sentenció Kaiba-. Reconoce que sé de todos tus movimientos. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el punto, entonces?

-Eh… -Ahí estaba el pequeño decidido a no capitular-. Lo estoy pensando. ¡Déjame hacer tiempo hasta que se me ocurra qué responderte!

-Esperaré –aceptó Kaiba, regresando a su posición inicial detrás de su escritorio de trabajo.

Podían quedarse allí hasta que el sol los sorprendiera con un nuevo amanecer. Mokuba no se iba a rendir sin luchar y Kaiba, por una vez en la vida, no tenía prisa en mandar al pequeño a dormir. Estaba pensando –y ahogando unas cuantas neuronas en alcohol- y le gustaba tener al chaparrín cerca para ayudarse a entender algunas encrucijadas nietzscheanas.

Como recordaba que necesitaba trabajar y poner a unos cuantos en su lugar mientras Mokuba continuaba ideando la siguiente estrategia ofensiva.

Cogió el auricular, pulsó un botón y habló:

-Tráiganme una taza de café al estudio, ahora. Y que venga Uzuki también.

Aquello fue más rápido que inmediatamente. El ayudante de mayordomo se teletransportó al estudio de su empleador en un salto _warp_ impensable para los estándares de la ciencia actual sin importarle, aparentemente, que fuese las 2:40 de la mañana. El joven estaba impecablemente vestido y sin muestras externas de somnolencia al llamar a la puerta, trayendo él mismo la taza de café requerida, aunque no fuese aquél el propósito para el cual había sido contratado. Siendo la hora que simplemente era, sin embargo, era por lo demás improbable que alguna otra criatura inteligente que habitase la mansión quisiera presentarse ante el empleador.

Este hombre, por otra parte, parecía más que presto para atender al llamado del empleador. Aunque habría que hacer hincapié en el hecho de que su patrón parecía haber mudado parte del bar de la casa a su estudio, estuviese coleccionando colillas en el cenicero que estaba sobre su escritorio, el hermano menor presentase un rostro de concentración absoluta y el mismísimo empleador no presentase aspecto de estar de amanecida, sino una muy elocuente expresión de apoteosis precedente a un acontecimiento satisfactorio.

En otras resumidas palabras, el cuadro no era muy prometedor para el susodicho Uzuki, quien pasó la taza de la bandeja sobre la cual la traía al escritorio de su patrón, y quedó allí buscando las palabras correctas para ser dichas en situaciones parecidas, si es que las había.

-Señor Kaiba… -comenzó.

-Has visto la hora que es –interrumpió Kaiba, las dos manos sobre el tablero del escritorio-. Comienza a hablar ahora, antes de que dé el amanecer.

-…Sólo me preguntaba si mis servicios ameritaban un aumento de suelo… -terminó el hombre, envalentonado sin duda alguna por la falta de sueño.

Kaiba entrelazó los dedos de las manos.

-El sueldo que percibe es correlativo a los servicios que presta, Uzuki. ¿Me dice que no está satisfecho con lo que recibe actualmente? –La pregunta, por supuesto, no tenía como propósito el ser respondido, sino provocar una repentina crisis en el ritmo cardíaco del interpelado. Así que Kaiba continuó:- Si tal fuese el caso, vería como una opción el prescindir de sus servicios.

Tras algunos segundos, el corazón del hombre recuperó su ritmo casi normal, y recordó cómo respirar. Apenas conteniéndose, pidió permiso para retirarse, y desapareció del lugar con tanta rapidez como se había manifestado ante su empleador.

Kaiba extrajo otro cigarrillo, lo puso entre sus labios y, cuando la llama del encendedor se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su objetivo, notó que Mokuba había dejado de debatir consigo mismo, y lo miraba.

-Dime, hermano, ¿qué parte te gusta más? –le preguntó Mokuba-. ¿La parte en la que explicas sobre los servicios y el sueldo correlativo, o cuando mencionas la palabra "prescindir"?

Terminando de encender el cigarrillo, y tras la primera pitada, Kaiba respondió:

-Sabes que soy un hombre emotivo, Mokuba. –Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y echó mano a unos papeles-. Prefiero la parte en la que parece que van a llorar. **(1)**

El chaparrín le sonrió ampliamente.

-En realidad –dijo Mokuba-, tú no querías ese café, ¿verdad? Lo que querías era fastidiar a alguien…

-Me conoces bien -aprobó Kaiba-. ¿Tienes ya el punto? –inquirió.

-Sí –fue la respuesta-. Ya lo pensé. El punto es que me tienes preocupado por andarte matando neuronas, y me dijiste que me contarías cuando me interesaría el asunto. Mira: "estoy preocupado" equivale a "estoy interesado". Así que ya puedes comenzar a hablar.

-Buen punto. –Kaiba leía los encabezados de los papeles mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja-. Ahora ya puedes tú comenzar a contarme qué es lo que sabes.

Mokuba lo contempló unos instantes antes de volver a trepar a lo alto de la mesa. Se acomodó a sus anchas, estiró brazos y piernas, y declaró:

-Estoy bien sentado, bien ubicado, y desde acá te veo. Porque regresamos al principio. ¡Sigamos dando vueltas!

-¿Te dije que hablaría yo primero si me mostrabas cuál era tu punto? –Kaiba separó unas hojas y las puso sobre el escritorio.

-Mmmmm… No.

-Entonces, escucha: mi punto es que tengo que saber qué pasa por tu cabeza para decidir que saldrá de mi boca. ¿Entiendes?

-Eso no es justo –se quejó Mokuba.

-Nada lo es –señaló Kaiba-. Recuerda el apotegma.

El pequeño hizo pucheros, repasó mentalmente las enseñanzas de su hermano, y decidió que descubrir cuál era el asunto antes de que el sol saliera otra vez por el horizonte bien valía una claudicación.

-Tiene que ver con el colegio, ¿verdad? -dijo, y agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de desgano de su hermano-. Con la gente del colegio. ¡Con los otros!

Kaiba dejó caer las cenizas del cigarrillo en el atiborrado cenicero, y llenó otro vaso.

-Sí –dijo, bebiendo un trago.

-No digas tanto, que no me dejas hablar a mí –pidió Mokuba. Como su hermano se limitó a dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio y a regresar el cigarrillo a sus labios, continuó:- Al menos ya me redujiste las posibilidades a… Um… ¿Jounouchi?

-El eslabón perdido en la cadena del intelecto –dijo Kaiba, balanceando el cigarrillo en los labios-. ¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con la involución humana?

-Ah, pues, si me lo pones de esa manera, yo diría que no –reconoció el pequeño.

Kaiba comenzó a repasar los papeles que había separado. Los alzó hasta ponerlos a la altura de sus ojos; cuando la llama del cigarrillo se acercó peligrosamente a la superficie de los papeles, cogió la colilla, le dio la vuelta y lo puso de regreso entre sus labios, con el extremo encendido primero. Y tal como había ocurrido unos 20 minutos antes, Mokuba seguía todos sus movimientos completamente absorto.

Recuperado de su arrobamiento, Mokuba tuvo el momento de lucidez suficiente para observar:

-Hey, hermano, ten cuidado, que el vodka tiene 40 por ciento de alcohol. Si te pones el cigarro así te podrías quemar… Eh… ¿Incendiarte?

-El vodka llega a tener más del 90 por ciento de alcohol en algunas de sus variaciones –dijo Kaiba, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios momentáneamente-. No te preocupes. No lo haría si no supiera cómo es. Y ahora… ¿Era ésa toda tu lista de posibilidades?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo se me ocurrió decir el nombre de Jounouchi porque… Porque… -Mokuba lo pensó un instante-. Porque comencé por la parte de abajo de la lista. El menos probable. Siempre se te ocurre mencionar la teoría de la evolución cuando hablas de Jounouchi. ¿Dónde está Darwin…?

-Muerto –cortó Kaiba, la atención fija en los papeles.

-No me dejaste terminar. Iba a preguntarte que en dónde está Darwin cuando hablas de Jounouchi.

-Preguntándose cuándo fue que el homínido retrocedió a primate en su camino a Homo Sapiens Sapiens. –Kaiba hablaba sin quitarse el cigarrillo vuelto al revés, y exhalaba el humo a través de las comisuras de los labios-. Olvida la cadena involutiva animal y continúa. ¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

-Que no creo que Honda o Bakura pinten algo en la lista.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ellos son los únicos dos con los que también hablarías. Pero… -Mokuba calló, buscando las palabras-. Pero como ellos ya tienen sus asuntos…

Kaiba dejó caer otro tanto de ceniza del cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Así que ya sabes qué hay entre esos dos –le dijo a Mokuba con un tono casi aprobatorio.

-Claro. –Mokuba, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de si tomar a mal las palabras de su hermano, que había asumido que él era un ignorante en esas cuestiones, o sentirse complacido porque Kaiba lo consideraba capaz de asimilarlas. Optó por lo segundo-. No pensarás que no sé de qué se trata…

-A tu edad deberías estar pensando en cosas más… provechosas… -declaró Kaiba, sirviéndose otro trago-. Pero si ya has descubierto que los niños no nacen de coliflores…

-No –interrumpió Mokuba, algo ofuscado-. Vienen de París, ¿verdad?

-Veo que a ti te han contado la versión _fuerte_ –dijo Kaiba-. Hazme recordar que tenemos que hablar sobre las diferencias entre las versiones… Después. Lo último que necesito ahora es que me digan que estoy descuidando la educación sexual de mi hermano menor.

Kaiba parecía estar diciéndose estas últimas palabras a sí mismo. Mokuba lo notó, y se apresuró a continuar antes de que los pensamientos –y los ánimos- de su hermano divagaran en demasía.

-Lo dices como si de veras ya te hubieras preparado mental y emocionalmente para contarme cómo nacen los niños, cómo se reproducen las parejas, cómo son las parejas que no se reproducen –había un cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Mokuba, aunque fingido, por supuesto-, y cuáles son las diferencias técnicas entre _coger, agarrar, tirar_…

-¿Aprendiste a hablar así de mí? –preguntó Kaiba, con un tono divertido en la voz que tampoco se molestaba en disimular.

-Cada palabra. ¿De quién, si no? –dijo Mokuba, orgulloso-. ¿Es que me salió muy directo, alturado o qué?

-Hazme recordar que después de la charla sobre los niños naciendo de coliflores, tengo que hablar contigo sobre las maneras apropiadas con las que un hermano menor se dirige al mayor. Y antes de que sigas palabreándome para ver dónde caigo, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la mente de Mokuba: _"no es posible que se las conozca todas"._

-Pues, para que sepas –dijo, algo atropelladamente-, los incluí en la lista por más que tú dijeras que nunca tendrías nada con ellos, porque no creo que tengas algo que ver con tus otros compañeros de clase.

Kaiba esperó a que Mokuba terminara, y cuando se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo sostuvo entre los dedos, el pequeñín supo que iba a decir algo de importancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "tener algo"? –preguntó-. Y sobre todo, ¿"tener algo con los otros"? ¿Se te ocurrió que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que terciar con tan ínfimo muestrario de fauna?

-¡Muchas preguntas a la vez! –se quejó Mokuba, tratando de hacer tiempo para acomodarse las ideas-. Eh… ¿O sea que te molesta que haya mencionado a tus compañeros de clase? Si ellos son los te idolatran… ¿No decías tú eso?

-No es que yo sea un dios, Mokuba, sino que ellos son patéticos –sentenció Kaiba-. Ahora, contesta la pregunta.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La segunda.

Decían los estudios que las neuronas de los adolescentes morían si no se les daba uso. Pero aquí el pequeño preadolescente se las estaba quemando en un _round_ de actividad cerebral impresionante. Existía una palabra en inglés para designar tal matanza de neuronas: _brainstorming_.

-La segunda pregunta –comenzó Mokuba, muy lentamente- tiene la respuesta en la formulación de la tercera, que por descarte me llevó a plantear la interrogante del principio.

Kaiba lo observaba fijamente; el tiempo que demoró Mokuba en terminar de vocalizar las 23 palabras de su enunciado fue el lapso que necesitaba su enésimo cigarrillo de la noche para consumirse por completo. Lo agregó a su colección de colillas en el cenicero, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, y dijo:

-En otras palabras, como no crees que me haya mezclado con los patéticos humanos que son mis condiscípulos, la otra posibilidad que te queda es que los otros que sí importan entren a tallar.

-Lo pones más tranca que yo.

-Tú me palabreas.

-Tú no quieres hablar.

-Alguien me contesta las preguntas con más interrogantes.

-Porque tengo que armarle un interrogatorio a otra persona para que suelte algo.

-Y todo por un pequeño individuo que se niega a aceptar que ya perdió.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio y mantuvieron la fija vista en el otro durante unos segundos, ninguno dispuesto a claudicar en su intento de hacer caer al contrario.

Al fin, Mokuba habló:

-Fue Yuugi, ¿no?

Mokuba conocía y reconocía tan bien a su hermano, que creía haber perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse ante cualquiera de sus reacciones. Se equivocó. Todos sus años de práctica tratando de entenderlo no le valieron para agorar la situación.

Tras escuchar el nombre, Kaiba mantuvo la vista fija en Mokuba tres segundos más, luego se dejó caer contra el respaldar de la silla, paseó la mirada por el estudio, reparó en la taza de café que yacía ignominiosamente olvidada, la cogió y bebió un sorbo.

Segundos más tarde, Mokuba salió de su estupor al caer en la cuenta de que su hermano aún no contestaba, ni parecía muy inclinado a hacerlo.

-Pues no vas a decirme que fue Yuugi… ¿El Otro Yuugi? –inquirió.

Kaiba, que había estado bebiendo a sorbos de la taza, se detuvo en seco y casi la dejó caer. Pero mantuvo la vista centrada en algún punto lejano de la pared del extremo opuesto de la habitación, silencioso y estoico.

-Ah, ¿qué? –preguntó Mokuba, que a estas alturas ya no sabía qué otra cara poner-. ¿Sí fue?

Dejando la taza sobre el escritorio, Kaiba se volvió hacia él lentamente, y formuló la pregunta con tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad como le fue posible.

-¿Haría alguna diferencia el que te lo diga?

-Depende –respondió Mokuba, devolviéndole la seria mirada- de que si de verdad me lo vas a contar o no. ¿Vas a contarme ahora?

En un gesto casi imperceptible para el ojo humano –aunque Mokuba sí captó el movimiento, gracias a su entrenamiento especializado en esas lides-, Kaiba lanzó un brevísimo suspiro de alivio, se enderezó en la silla, y mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo más, soltó una sola sílaba de dos palabras, terminante adverbio de negación.

-No.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –gritó Mokuba, anunciándose de esa manera a toda la ala este de la mansión-. ¡¿Y para esto me has tenido haciéndote la conversa todita la madrugada?!

Kaiba pitó el cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre el índice y el dedo medio, y apoyó ligeramente el mentón en el puño cerrado. Exhaló el humo con gracejo y miró al pequeño a punto de tener un colapso.

-Parece que he estado descuidándote un tanto –dijo cuando Mokuba s detuvo para respirar-. ¿Desde cuándo vienes tú a gritarme?

-¡Te grito porque tú no entiendes! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabeza dura, hermano?

-Cuida ese tono de voz para conmigo, pequeño –dijo Kaiba, aunque la frase no era una advertencia. Le dio otra pitada al cigarrillo.

Pero el pequeño seguía dando saltos, moviendo las extremidades superiores e inferiores y sacando el aire de sus pulmones a viva voz.

-¿Qué caso tiene? No importa cómo te lo diga, ¡tú nunca entiendes!

-Ah, o sea que ahora es exclusivamente culpa mía –dijo Kaiba, exhalando el humo:- yo no entiendo.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡¿Crees que me tendrías aquí haciéndote todo este teatro si te entendieras algo de entrada?!

-Disculpa a tu obcecado hermano mayor y su estrechez mental de entendimiento. –Kaiba se recostó en la silla-. Después de todo, perdonar a los mayores es el oficio de los hermanos menores.

-¡Cómo me palabreas! –Mokuba levantó los ojos al cielo (raso) y alzó ambos brazos, como pidiendo clemencia al santo que estuviese desocupado en ese momento-. ¡¿Y no eras tú el que hace un ratito no soltaba prenda por lo de su roche con Yuugi?! ¡Si gastas saliva en bla bla bla…!

-Si hubiera sido con Yuugi, esto no pasaría de anecdótico. Pero como el roche fue con el malnacido extra, el asunto llega a niveles de cojudez incidental todavía rescatable.

El silencio que retumbó en la pieza fue el anticlímax de la situación.

Kaiba volvió los ojos hacia Mokuba, que se había quedado congelado en tiempo y espacio tras escuchar esa última frase, tuvo un pensamiento de efímera existencia que le decía que acababa de hacer _otra _confesión involuntaria, y recordó al fin exhalar el humo.

-Tú no escuchaste eso –dijo, poniendo su atención visualmente en el mismo punto de la pared que estudiaba desde hace varios minutos.

Mokuba se descongeló, bajó los brazos, cerró la boca, se acercó a su hermano y a treinta centímetros de distancia habló:

-Oye, hermanito, no sé si es porque estaba alterado, o porque ya me volví loco y toda la nota, pero mira que hace como medio minuto recibí un mensaje psíquico que me decía que sí tienes un roche con Yuugi, y por eso estás más fastidioso que de costumbre. –Mokuba recordó que debía respirar entre línea y línea. Tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió:- Digo, ¿no? Tuvo que ser mental la revelación, como tú me dices que yo no oí nada de nada…

-Tenemos un psíquico en la familia –dijo Kaiba, a punto de completar su tratado sobre los puntos visuales en las paredes del fondo de tu estudio-. Y yo todos estos años sin darme cuenta.

-Mmmm… -Mokuba cerró los ojos en un gesto de concentración profunda-. Mis ondas _telepatéticas _me mandan una señal… Una criatura intenta comunicarse conmigo… Pero no le sale… Está diciendo que… Que… Ah –abrió los ojos-, quiso decir que la fregó, que su roche ya fue, y que ahorita lo arregla… -Miró inocentemente a su hermano-. ¿Tú crees?

-El cerebro humano es una encrucijada. –Kaiba daba por concluida su tesis sobre el interés en las paredes y se volvió hacia Mokuba-. Si has tenido la revelación, psíquica o divina, vive contento con lo que has dilucidado, porque te aproximaste más al quid del asunto que lo que a mí me hubiera gustado.

Le dio una última y larga pitada a la colilla, y luego, golpeándola con el pulgar derecho, la hizo volar para caer en la taza de café. Extrajo otro cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¡Mis poderes funcionan! –exclamó Mokuba-. Pero me parece que ahí nomás quedaron. Ese ser inteligente que se estaba comunicando conmigo ya no manda más señales…

-Hoy por la noche –dijo Kaiba, recordando que era las 3:15 de la mañana del jueves- es una buena fecha para reanudar las comunicaciones. ¿Podrás esperar hasta entonces?

-Bueno, si he esperado hasta ahora, otras 18 horas no son nada. No parecen nada. ¡Se pasan volando!

Kaiba no recogió el poco disimulado sarcasmo de las palabras del chaparrín, que al parecer había olvidado ya el tan poco común ataque de histeria (en él) que había tenido tres minutos atrás, y regresó la atención a los papeles, abandonados de momento sobre su escritorio. Cogió el primero del grupo y comenzó a repasar lo leído.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, era broma –señaló Mokuba, ya que su hermano estaba regresando a su estado de indiferencia global-. Ahora no pensarás que nos hemos estado cogiendo de punto huevonísticamente sólo porque nos dio la gana, ¿no? Yo con la conversa y tú con tu drama…

-Mokuba –dijo Kaiba, sin despegar la vista de la superficie del papel-, tú me conoces desde que has nacido. Si has podido con 12 años de _mi_ existencia, otras 18 horas no te harán daño. –Dicho eso, cogió el cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus labios vuelto al revés.

-Ah –dijo Mokuba, desviando la vista distraídamente en un gesto muy bien ensayado-, o sea que me estás diciendo que es momento de que yo pruebe qué tan paciente hermano menor soy y me quede calladito… ¿Y si te menciono de nuevo la palabra _"Yuugi"_…?

En el acto, Kaiba se congeló y olvidó cómo respirar. Con la naturalidad que daban años de práctica en esas lides, superó el momento, su respiración volvió a ser una actividad automática y él volvió los ojos muy lentamente hacia su hermanito menor, que esperaba la respuesta en su reacción.

-Sólo a ti te lo podría decir –le reveló Kaiba:- no golpees tan bajo.

-Conque allí sí me respondes, ¿no? –se burló Mokuba, aunque sin malicia-. Tú mismo dices que te conozco bien, así que no te quejes diciendo que _ésa no la vista venir_.

Kaiba, que había estado hablando sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios (y sin quemarse en el proceso, por supuesto), regresó la vista al papel que aún sostenía en las manos, lo puso sobre el tablero del escritorio y comenzó a doblarlo cuidadosamente.

-Y, bueno –inquirió Mokuba, algo frustrado al ver que su hermano seguía eludiendo el tema sólo cómo él podía hacerlo-, ¿estás esperando a que te repita el _nombre prohibido_ o qué?

-Preferiría no escucharte nombrarlo –respondió Kaiba, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claaaaaaro –dijo Mokuba-, pero, hermanito, ¿me escuchaste bien la pregunta? Lo que yo en verdad quise darte a entender fue que si no sueltas algo ahorita mismo, me obligarás a jugarte sucio y… ¿Qué haces?

Kaiba alzó el avión que había hecho con el papel. Lo examinó por unos instantes y luego, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios, le prendió fuego con la colilla.

-Me deshago del papeleo innecesario –explicó, a la vez que lanzaba el avioncito por los aires y regresaba el cigarrillo a su lugar entre sus labios.

El modelo aerodinámico dio unas cuantas vueltas en el espacio vacío del estudio, y finalmente fue a posarse sobre el suelo, consumiéndose lentamente.

Mokuba cruzó los brazos, ladeó un poco la cabeza y recordó poner su mejor cara de preocupación (también ensayada con anticipación para estos casos).

-A ver, ¿cuántas neuronas se te han muerto ya? –preguntó-. ¿O esto es porque nunca tuviste infancia?

-Como te dije –Kaiba inició el armado de otro avioncito a escala con la segunda hoja de papel del fajo de documentos-, sólo me estoy encargando de la burocracia escrita.

-Ay –se quejó Mokuba, más divertido que fastidiado (pero disimulándolo al extremo)-, ahora sucede que te cojudea escuchar el nombre de Yuug…

-Tranquilo, pequeño –interrumpió Kaiba, mandando al aire su segundo modelo en llamas-. Ya has escuchado todo cuanto podías haber escuchado por el momento. No insistas.

Un pensamiento se formó en la cabeza del chaparrín apenas las cenizas del avión tocaron tierra: _"Pobre, y todo esto porque le negaron la chiquititud… Pero vaya si está que me mece desde hace rato…" _

_Cambia de estrategia _fue el siguiente pensamiento que cruzó fugaz por la mente del chico. _"O va a terminar quemándote la casa sólo porque de chiquito nunca lo dejaron jugar…"_

En cuanto su hermano cogió varios papeles más y les prendió fuego a todos con los restos de la colilla, dejando que se consumieran sobre el escritorio, Mokuba puso en práctica otra de las expresiones reservadas para momentos de emergencia: su rostro de inocente hermano menor.

-¿Y para eso cuidabas tanto de no quemar los papeles con la ceniza del cigarro? –preguntó-. ¿Quién te entiende? Ah, bueno, se suponía que ése era _yo_, ¿no?

Kaiba reparó en él, tratando de ver qué había detrás de la artimaña.

-¿Intentas decirme _algo_? –preguntó.

-Un montón de cosas, pero mira que acá el que tiene que estar hablando eres tú, no yo. –Mokuba tomó aire-. Espero que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacerte el loco después y te olvides de que en la noche _hablas_.

-Ése era tu punto. –Kaiba buscó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió-. Pierde cuidado. No lo olvido.

Obviamente, Kaiba no creería que su hermano, de pronto y sin mayor razones, había abandona la lucha armada y frontal para claudicar a favor de la tan prometida conferencia a celebrarse esa noche, pero Mokuba puso otra expresión demasiado candorosa para ser resistida.

-Pero mientras tanto –dijo-, para hacer tiempo, ¿me cuentas qué tanto me acerqué al blanco?

En dos pitadas sostenidas, Kaiba había consumido la mitad del cigarrillo.

-Te equivocaste en una de tus suposiciones –dijo, decidiendo que las razones de Mokuba bien podían esperar. Un cambio de temática era bienvenido, y optó por seguir la conversación divergente-. Hablé con todos los sospechosos de tu lista.

-¿Um? ¿Con todos? ¿Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura y Yuugi? ¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste que ellos no tenían nada que ver?

-Yo me limité a preguntarte si tú creías que ellos tenían algo que ver, y fuiste tú el que me dijo que no. –Y agregó, sin el menor tono de burla:- Aprende a hacer las preguntas correctas.

Mokuba hizo pucheritos mientras tomaba nota mentalmente: _"Preguntas, hacer las preguntas correctas…"_

-Por otra parte –continuó Kaiba-, "hablar" no implica lo mismo que "departir". En esos términos, sólo intercambié razonamientos verbales con un pensante de tu lista.

-O sea que –tradujo Mokuba del idioma de su hermano al cristiano- sólo conversaste con uno. ¿Quién fue?

-¿Dije "un pensante de tu lista"? –Kaiba terminaba con el cigarrillo-. Tenía que haber sido "el único pensando de la lista".

-Fue Honda –afirmó Mokuba, respondiéndose él mismo la pregunta-. A él si lo quieres, ¿no?

-Sólo a sus neuronas. –Kaiba tiró la colilla a la taza-. Y no vuelvas a decirlo de esa manera, que se me encogen los huevos al oír la mariconada.

-¡Escúchate tú mismo decir eso! –exclamó Mokuba, pero al ver que su hermano se aprestaba a recriminarle la pulla, dijo rápidamente:- Bueno, ¿y de qué hablaron?

-De los roches involuntarios y las metidas de pata por cojudos, la manera de arreglarlos y afines –respondió Kaiba, sin parpadear-. Sabrás la historia completa en 17 horas con 50 minutos.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio en busca de la cajetilla interminable, pero Mokuba detuvo su mano.

-Ya ha sido suficiente nicotina en una sola noche –le dijo-. Tienes para eliminarla de tu existencia de aquí a medio año.

Kaiba cerró el cajón.

-De acuerdo –dijo-. Como que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Vas a la escuela por la mañana.

-Sí, sí –aceptó Mokuba, un poco desilusionado-. A la escuela de todas maneras… Al menos, me voy realizado. ¿Qué hay con la servidumbre? No los vas a tener trabajando todavía, ¿no?

-Para eso les pago.

Mokuba echó una mirada en derredor, examinando la montaña de colillas, el bosque de botellas y el lago de café con dos colillas de cigarrillos flotando a la deriva, los restos de los avioncitos calcinados, las cenizas de los papeles _innecesarios_ y aquellos documentos que habían sobrevivido al incendio descansando sin ningún orden sobre el escritorio.

-Qué bueno que les pagas bien –dijo.

Kaiba se puso de pie, manteniendo la vista fija en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

-Mokuba –dijo-, hazme recordar también que tengo que mandar redecorar esa pared.

El pequeño lo miró, y luego miró la mentada pared.

-Ah, ¿qué?

**Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

**NOTAS**

(1) He tomado toda la frase de una tira cómica que aquí en Perú aparecía publicada diariamente en un periódico, **"Óscar y Luichín",** por Andrés Edery. Uno de los personajes es Bilgueits: estoy segura de que así se verá Kaiba cuando llegue a los 35 años.

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

**-Palabrear:** (Verb. coloq. y fam.) Confundir hablando largo, tendido y, mayormente, sin mucho sentido.

**-Coger, agarrar, tirar****:**(Verb. coloq. y vulg.) Curiosamente, la lengua española adolece de una palabra que explique cabalmente lo que en inglés implica, denota y connota el verbo "to fuck". Mojigatería, tal vez… Los tres verbos mencionados denotan la realización del acto sexual, en términos vulgares, obviamente.

**-Tranca:** (Adj. coloq. y fam.) "Difícil, complicado". También se usa como sustantivo, pero allí el significado cambia. "Pegarse una tranca" equivale a decir "pegarse una tremenda borrachera".

**-Roche :** (Sust. coloq. y fam.) « Vergüenza », « algo bochornoso », aunque últimamente el significado ha variado para significar casi lo mismo que "impase", un problema que se tiene con alguien.


	6. Cuando El Histerismo No Es Señal De Nada

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 6: **

Un ente incorpóreo, en la base que acredite su existencia, se definía como un ente no material y no corpóreo (salvando la redundancia lingüística), sutil e imponderable. Por supuesto, el no poseer un espacio físico delimitado no evitaba que este astral ser fastidiase a su mesurable y viva contraparte.

-Socio, ¿vives? **(1)**

Yuugi estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, ambos codos sobre el tablero, las manos sujetando la cabeza y un lamento en los labios.

-Era tan simple –decía-, y de pronto se nos complicó. No es como si el asunto nos fuera a matar, o algo así… Qué importa, tú ya estás muerto… Pero era una cosa chiquita… Y se hizo así de grande…

-Bueno… -Ahí tenían otro de esos momentos decisivos en la existencia de toda criatura, respirara ésta o no: hablar o callar. Pero, en fin, las cosas ya estaban bastante mal. Si se podían peor (siempre cabía la posibilidad), siempre podía pegarle un balazo a alguien-. Mira, socio, hace rato que me estás ignorando y yo no puedo pasarme el tiempo flotando por ahí…

Yuugi volvió la vista hacia el ser que gravitaba en torno a él –literalmente: flotaba- y lo congeló con la mirada en el acto.

-Es tu culpa –le dijo.

El espíritu descendió unos treinta centímetros y se puso a la altura de su achaparrado y ojoncísimo compañero.

-Aguanta. ¡Para tu coche! –exclamó, sin asomo de señal de abatimiento por la directa acusación. El tono con el que hablaba era más bien de sorpresa-. Socio, te paso lo que quieras, o casi, pero… ¿Cómo es que ahora vienes a echarme la culpa de esta vaina?

-No me quejo ni te echo la culpa de todo –aclaró Yuugi, un poco exaltado-, sino sólo de haberlo malogrado.

-¿Y eso no es lo mismo?

-No. Te dejo a cargo y tú… -Yuugi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos-. ¡¿Cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para cagar lo que es tan simple?!

Ahí tenían _otro_ momento decisivo en el historial de cuanta criatura viviente (o que había vivido) que guardara memoria. Tal vez en un futuro medianamente lejano, tal criatura haría un recorrido mnemotécnico por los enrevesados recovecos de los anales de la recordación y sacara a relucir esos récords personales. Tal vez en ese mismo futuro para nuestro ajetreado espíritu, este pasaje no se vería tan mal. Haber tenido a una de las cosas más lindas sobre el planeta al borde de la putamadreada verídica no parecería un paisaje tan desolador. Posiblemente no.

-Compañero –comenzó el espíritu en cuestión; de no haber tan etéreo, hubiera puesto ambas manos en los hombros del chico-, tienes derecho a echarme la culpa. Pero… -De no haber sido un ente tan del otro mundo, hubiera pensado mejor las siguientes palabras-… ¿No crees que estás siendo poco razonable? Eh, digo, pues…

El ojón dejó de lamentarse por un momento para dirigir una fulminante mirada al traslúcido ser; ese gesto decía mucho por sí mismo ya que, después de todo, eran dos inmensos ojos los que acribillaban.

-Sí, ¿no? –soltó-. Tengo una bonita idea, tú te opones, te convenzo para que me apoyes, tú te resientes, yo pienso que es divertido, tú te pones quisquilloso, yo te advierto, tú no me haces caso, mira en qué termina la cosa, tú te haces el loco, la gente trata de ayudar, tú los mandas de paseo…

Yuugi se detuvo para respirar, giró en la silla, cerró los ojos, puso las manos sobre las rodillas, contó hasta diez y prosiguió:

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón: no estoy siendo razonable.

El interpelado se colocó frente a él, con toda la emoción que suponía vislumbrar una salida al problema de turno.

-En serio, ¿no?

Yuugi abrió los ojos.

-No –dijo-. Estoy siendo un cojudo. –Y, volviéndose, regresó a su ronda de lamentaciones frente al escritorio.

-Bueno, ¡estamos progresando! –gritó el espíritu, sin tomarse el tiempo prudente para procesar el enunciado verbalizado-. Acabas de soltar la variable verdad de que somos unos cojudos por haber hecho lo que hicimos…

-El cojudo soy yo –corrigió Yuugi, concentrado en el tablero de su escritorio-. Tú eres un huevón.

-¿Podrías al menos darte la vuelta para que me expliques las diferencias semánticas en eso? -preguntó el espíritu, con mucha naturalidad-. Hablar con tu espalda es frustrante, rayando en lo idiota.

-Hablar con el espíritu de un faraón con tres mil años de muerto puede ser tan exasperante… Aparte de calificar para cosas de locos.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué ya entendí las indirectas, así que mejor me cuadras las puteadas de frente y a mansalva?

Yuugi se volvió tan violenta y precipitadamente, que su espíritu jodiente quedó frente a un par de muy grandes y no menos expresivos ojos antes de poder sopesar qué estaba pasando allí.

-Y es por eso que eres un huevón –le dijo Yuugi-. Sabes, entiendes, deduces, ¡pero nunca dices ni haces nada!

El incorpóreo ser comenzaba a preguntarse sobre la frecuencia con la que un humano debía parpadear. Ese par de ojos era enervante – entendido de ambas maneras.

-Suenas a Honda mandándose con otras de sus cachetadas a la conciencia –comentó.

Yuugi lo miró un par de segundos más; luego, suspiró y relajó el cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como un niño pequeño enfrentado a un inextricable problema de menor cuantía.

Su espíritu imitó el gesto y suspiró también, si acaso era posible que un ente insustancial suspirara. No tenía pulmones.

-Bueno, ya –dijo- Borrón y cuenta nueva a todo lo que dije. Tú tienes la palabra. ¿Qué era lo que venías contando…?

-Lo huevón que eras –replicó Yuugi, aún perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-Sáltate esa parte y dale para atrás, socio. La momentánea resignación se estaba diluyendo en una considerable masa de histerismo-. Me refiero a tu declaración…

-…En la que yo anunciaba abiertamente lo cojudo que he sido al haber confiado un asunto de suma importancia a un huev…

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa palabra? –mandó el otro, apenas vocalizando al tener los dientes apretados-. ¿Desde cuándo me hablar tú así? Las malas juntas…

Yuugi le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-No vivo en una concha –contestó, severo-. Me doy cuenta de que lo ocurre a mi alrededor. Aprendo de los otros. Y tú tampoco vives como una ostra, ¿sabes? Es hora de que vayas enterándote.

-Ah, socio, socio –dijo el espíritu, cerrando un puño mientras buscaba cómo calmarse-. En primer lugar, yo no estoy ni vivo, y en segundo, no me compares con una ostra, que uso tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas?

-Como un parásito, ¿no?

-Usa el adjetivo "simbiótico" después del sustantivo "relación", socio.

-No me vengas con clases de sintaxis.

-Ah, perdón, mis disculpas. –La ectoplasmática contraparte del chaparro levantó ambas manos, mostrando las palmas en señal de desagravio-. Te estoy cambiando el tema, ¿no? Claro, pues, que si acá comenzamos hablando de la magistral manera en la que meto las cinco cuando sólo cabían cuatro –el espíritu comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la habitación, pasos lentos y medidos-, y tú no olvides explicarme las diferencias semánticas entre "cojudo" y "huevón"… –Hizo una pausa y se cogió el mentón, reflexionó por escasos segundos y continuó:- Ah, socio, toma nota, que después hay que discutir también sobre la morfosintaxis de esos sustantivos… Bueno, como te decía –reanudó el paso-, estábamos en clase de semántica cuando tú pasaste a ilustrarme sobre los moluscos y las interesantísimas vidas que sin duda alguna llevan. Así, pues –se detuvo y puso ambas manos tras la espalda-, si justo, justito en ese momento paso a referirte una rápida, fugaz clase de sintaxis… -Cerró los ojos, tomó aire (si aquello era posible para él), contó hasta tres, los abrió y gritó:- ¡¿SOY YO EL QUE TE ESTÁ CAMBIANDO EL TEMA AQUÍ?!

-Veamos –dijo Yuugi, que lo había escuchado atentamente y sin inmutarse luego-, para empezar, yo no te he dado a entender que me hayas estado cambiando el tema, ni mucho menos te lo he reprochado. Y después –aquí, una expresión de severidad cruzó por el rostro del chico-, yo no estaba yendo por la tangente, sino que me cortaste antes de que terminara la idea.

-¿La idea? –gritó el espíritu-. ¡¿Con qué clase de rollo te me estabas mandando?! ¡Y sobre tu sentido del humor sarcástico, déjame decirte que no te lo apruebo nada!

-Lo de la ostra no era sarcástico, sino metafórico. O una analogía…

-¡Argh! –De haber tenido un cuerpo físico y un corazón en él, le hubiera reventado-. ¡Deja de andar tanto con Honda! ¡Y de una condenada vez, deja de cagarme!

-¡No pretendo hacer nada de eso! -gritó a su vez Yuugi, ofendido-. Eh… Quiero decir –comenzó a elucubrar, tranquilizándose-, no le eches la culpa a Honda, que no tiene nada que ver y más bien, nos está ayudando. Y… No es como si yo quisiera cagarte, ¡pero tú te estás vendiendo solito!

El espíritu se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y se tiró de los cabellos en lo que parecía el preludio de un ataque de historia digno de ser presenciado.

-¡No lo soporto! –gritó-. ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es mi culpa, y acabamos?!

-Oye, eso fue lo primero que te dije. Se supone que por eso comenzamos esta discusión. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

No es como su vida fuese común, o silvestre, o medianamente normal, pero Yuugi Mutou parecía haber nacido predestinado a tener una existencia muy particular. Además de espíritus, objetos mágicos y presencias malignas pretendiendo el poder, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a esta amenaza: un faraón con tres mil años de muerto en un ataque de histeria.

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto! –gritó el mencionado faraón, cayendo de rodillas-. ¡¿Por qué todo está en mi contra?! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para ofender a Shait?! ¡¿Es que Ma'at me ha abandonado?! **(2)**

¿Podía alguien concebir un cuadro más devastador que éste? Acaso fuese factible, dado el caso de que se estuviese dispuesto a aceptar que la imagen de un convulso ex faraón despotricando contra sus deidades patronas por culpas no tan exclusivamente propias no representaba, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, el preludio a una batalla en Megiddo. No: podía ser peor. **(3)**

Yuugi suspiró, derrotado antes de siquiera pretender la batalla allí. Necesitaban a alguien que pensara bien las cosas en ese lugar y ese momento, y ya que las opciones no abundaban, tendría él que asumir tal posición. La de hombre pensante y jodiente.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡BUENO! –gritó, callando a su histérico espíritu acompañante gracias a su superioridad fonética-sónica-. ¡Vamos a arreglar las cosas ahora! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Y comienzo diciendo que reconozco que esto también es culpa mía!

-¿Sí? –preguntó el espíritu, de rodillas en medio de la habitación, las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y una expresión de escepticismo y suspicacia por igual en el rostro.

-¡Sí! –Yuugi cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire, y cuando los abrió de par en par, los rasgos de su rostro se habían suavizado-. Mira lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de comportarte como un tonto.

-¿Reconocer tu culpa? –inquirió su espíritu-. Y… ¿Cuál tonto?

-No: gritarte. Y el tonto eres tú. ¿Es que ves más candidatos por aquí?

-Al menos, ya te olvidaste del otro adjetivo.

-Yo diría que es un epíteto.

-No comiences, socio.

-Pues, tú no me la sigas.

Ambas partes, el material relajado y el ectoplasmático histérico, quedaron en silencio un instante, se miraron como si no tuvieran nada más qué hacer, pensaron simultánea y sincronizadamente en la horizontalidad de la verticalidad en la diagonal de la onda existencial en la Cuarta Dimensión, y finalmente retomaron la escena desde donde la habían dejado.

-¿No estabas tú diciendo algo sobre la soportable irremisibilidad de TU ser? -preguntó el espíritu, poniéndose de pie.

-La verdad, estaba dilucidando sobre la naturaleza de los faraones que sueñan con benúes perturbados –respondió el aludido, cruzado de brazos.

Otra glacial pausa para permitir un momento de reflexión sobre el concepto de la retroalimentación en la teoría cibernética de la comunicación.

Y, de pronto, ocurrió. Sucedió en una noche de miércoles –de día miércoles-: se comprobó que el exiguo hábito del raciocinio podía ser, a veces y en contadas ocasiones, contagioso. Dadas las circunstancias adecuadas, todas las variantes de un fenómeno podían apuntar a un resultado positivo. En otras palabras, allí tenían a dos tercos que no salían de sus treces y, por mandato superior o súbita dilucidación del intelecto, uno de ellos cayó en la cuenta de que hace rato estaban que se la mecían.

Con todo el realce y poserismo que podía reunir en su persona un antiguo faraón, el espíritu se recompuso la postura, se sacudió el histerismo acompañante y se plantó sólido.

-Socio –dijo, y habría que sorprenderse al escuchar el histrionismo que una palabra de dos sílabas y un diptongo podía conllevar-, ya es suficiente. Mira, te agradezco que me hayas hecho llegar a ese punto para que yo solo caiga en la cuenta de que hace rato nos la mecemos con la del racionamiento circular… Este asunto tiene que ser resuelto entre hombres…

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Yuugi, y habría que sorprenderse al escuchar el escepticismo que una interjección y un adverbio podían conllevar-. Entonces, anda y tráeme al segundo hombre que necesito para comenzar el debate.

Otra pausa sostenida; en el entretiempo, el espíritu de Ra bien podía haberse elevado, viajado a Arabia y regresado a Iunu. Al final, el ex faraón sin profesión conocida desvió la mirada a algún punto de la habitación, pensó dos segundos en dos palabras, y regresó la atención al joven que lo observaba en silencio. (4)

-Sabes que eso me dolió, ¿no? -dijo, serio e inconcebiblemente tranquilo-. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

-¿Yo…? –La voz de Yuugi, de tan natural, sonaba casi fingida-. Nada. ¿Por qué crees que me traigo algo entre manos?

Su incorpóreo acompañante se deslizó por los escasos dos metros que los separaban y se cuadró frente a él, inclinándose para ponerse a su misma altura. Yuugi aún estaba sentado.

-Tengo muchas maneras distintas de hacerte hablar –le dijo, pausada y significativamente-, pero me parece que no tendrías nada interesante que decirme.

Yuugi estaba a punto de verbalizar su más reciente interrogante –que versaba sobre la naturaleza del enunciado de su espíritu: ¿había sido aquello una amenaza o una simple oración indicativa?-, cuando escuchó tres toques a la puerta.

-¿Yuugi? –llamó Sugoroku-. Tienes una llamada de tu amigo del colegio.

-Ahora voy –contestó el joven; poniéndose de pie, dijo a su acompañante:- ¿Notas que el abuelo no ha querido entrar al dormitorio? Para mí que debe estar pensando que su nieto está pasando por la terrible etapa de la adolescencia… -Se detuvo a tomar aire para continuar-… En la que uno se dedica a liberar tensiones gritándole a seres imaginarios.

-Seres de tu imaginario común y silvestre –fue la no audible respuesta, ya que el ente que le replicaba, en teoría, no podía hablar-. Creo que toda la cuadra te escuchó gritándole a tu inexistente y culpable amigo, ¿no?

Yuugi comenzaba a sentir que ese día, después de todo, no había estado tan mal. Gritar y fastidiarle la existencia a otro ente parecía ser un eficaz método de relajación. Aún estaba pensando en lo realizado que se sentía de pronto cuando cogió el auricular; el teléfono estaba ubicado a pies de las escaleras. No notó que sabiamente, tal vez sabiamente, había desaparecido del rango de visión: no se veía señal de él.

-¿Hola?

-¡Yuugi! ¡Soy Jounouchi! Oye, disculpa que te llame a esta hora… No estabas ocupado, ¿no?

-No, claro que no.

-Eso me sonó a "sí, recontra ocupado, pero ya que llamaste, ni modo, pues."

-¿Eh? ¿Tan poco convincente me salió?

-Te falta práctica. Por lo menos, creo que ya estás de buen humor. O sea, ya estás de buen humor. Una visita al maraco de Honda te hace la vida… Menos cagada.

-¿"De buen humor ahora"? ¿Y cuándo he estado de mal humor yo?

-Ah, bueno, de repente tú no. La tuya era cara de asustado… ¡Ejem, digo! Era aquí mi amigo el Señor Carisma el que anunciaba el fin de SUS tiempos.

-Je. Jounouchi, tú sí sabes que él está al tanto de todo lo que me dices, ¿no?

-Claro. Por eso te digo lo que te digo. Oye… Regresando al asunto… Mañana es jueves…

-El día anterior al viernes y posterior al miércoles. A menos que estés usando otro calendario.

-¿Por qué tampoco tú me dejas terminar cuando hablo? Bueno, si mañana es jueves, serán cuatro días desde el domingo.

-Así es. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo un repaso básico de matemática de primaria?

-Para que yo te pregunte: y, bueno, ¿para cuándo se arregla el impase?

-Eh… Eh… Jounouchi, ¿fue sólo para eso que llamaste?

-En parte.

-Ajá… ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUÁNDO ANDAS METIÉNDOTE TÚ EN PUTOS ASUNTOS QUE NADA TIENEN QUE VER CONTIGO?! ¡¿O ES QUE TANTO TE JODE LA MIERDA QUE ME TRAIGO?! ¡NO AYUDES AQUÍ!

-Ah, ¡hola, hombre! ¡Eres tú! Y yo que pensaba mandarte saludar con Yuugi. Oye… Todo anda de la putamadre por allá, ¿no?

El auricular se estrelló contra el aparato telefónico cual ignorante caído del palto se daba de frente contra el muro de sus verdades. El teléfono cayó al suelo; cinco minutos más tarde luego de que la gravedad probara su vigencia, Yuugi se inclinó, recogió el aparato y lo puso sobre la mesita en la que descansaba. Y tres segundos más tarde, volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo.

-Eh… Jounouchi, lo de antes fue…

-No te preocupes. Más bien, me disculpas con el otro por fastidiar. Lo hice a propósito. Es que quería ver si todavía seguía histé… Molesto. ¡Eso es todo!

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Sólo llamaste para decirnos eso?

-Esta vez, sí. La primera vez fue porque quería ver si me podían acoger esta noche. Me quedé sin auspicio y sin lugar en donde dormir… Revisaba si las cosas andaban calmadas por allá.

-¿No tienes en donde pasar la noche? ¡Puedes venir!

-Ah, gracias. Pero no quiero molestar. No es como si no quisiera verlos o algo así… Como sea, voy a fastidiar a Honda. Sacrificaré mi integridad física y psicológica al exponerme a esos dos… Digo, tres.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Honda? Debe estar con Bakura…

-¿Y? ¿Qué va a hacerme Bakura? ¿Violarme?

-Hey, Jounouchi…

-Bueno… Nos vemos mañana. No se preocupen, que iré casto al colegio. Ah… ¡Ignoren esa parte!... Nos vemos, nos vemos…

Luego de que Jounouchi colgara al otro extremo de la línea, Yuugi regresó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras de sí e ignoró al nuevamente manifestado ente ectoplasmático en cuanto éste se hizo visible. Pasó a quitarse el Rompecabezas y a dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, medida cautelar para no tener una dudosamente plácida muerte en sueños, estrangulado con una cadena de buen grosor. O, en su defecto, una muerte por desangramiento gracias a una reliquia de oro (sería un _deceso con estilo_) y a alguna de sus esquinas punzocortantes. Sólo cuando se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a acostarse, su espiritual acompañante le habló.

-¿No que íbamos a tener una conversación racional?

-¿No que para tener una conversación racional necesitas por lo menos dos seres_ racionales_? –respondió Yuugi, sin aparente toque de sarcasmo-. Aquí sólo hay uno.

-Ja, ja. Ya me habías cogido de animal al principio de la noche. No me repitas adjetivos.

-Si haces una cojudez digna de un animal DOS veces, bien puedes hacerte acreedor del adjetivo DOS VECES.

-Y ahora me dices doblemente bestia. Como somos dos, supongo que es 50 por ciento para ti, 50 por ciento para mí, ¿no?

Yuugi suspiró, esperó unos segundos, tomó aire y pasó a verbalizar:

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HABLARLE ASÍ A JOUNOUCHI?! ¡ÉL SE PREOCUPA POR TI!

-¿Ya terminaste con el gritón de rigor? –preguntó el interpelado tentativamente una vez que las últimas ondas sónicas se perdieron en el subsiguiente silencio de la habitación.

-Sí. Espero que mañana arregles el asunto –dijo Yuugi, tranquilo y reposado una vez más, mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas y apagaba la lámpara de la mesita-. Buenas noches.

-Oye, ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el anonadado espíritu, gravitando a un lado de la cama-. ¡Si acá aún no terminamos de habl…!

Si algo descubrió el espíritu de un malhadado faraón en ese momento, fue que su más corpóreo y terrenal contraparte era capaz de quedarse dormido en los segundos que le hicieran falta para dejar de prestarle atención a los gritos de un desaforado desairado, de modo que podía pasar a descansar a pierna suelta sin sobresaltos ni señales externas de incomodidad.

Hasta el amanecer.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Yuugi al despertarse; el reloj sobre su escritorio marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Se desperezó, saltó de la cama y pasó de largo ante el ente astral que seguía gravitando en su habitación; de haber tenido un aspecto más material, se hubiera dicho de él que tenía cara de amanecido: insomnio y cortocircuito mental.

Desgañitarse toda la noche ante la forma dormida de un humano visitando los feudos de Morfeo podía haberlo dejado sin garganta, dado el hecho de que hubiera tenido una garganta qué gastar.

-Hoy será un buen día –anunció Yuugi al aire, camino al baño y absolutamente convencido de sus palabras-. Sé que hoy pasará algo. Y si no… Bueno, tendré que hacer que ocurra.

El casi infundado optimismo material no se le sacudió del cuerpo ni siquiera al regresar a su dormitorio y encontrar otra devengada escena: su otrora histérico espíritu en un mal llevado estado de depresión, acuclillado en el suelo y evocando desgracias pasadas, presentes y futuras por igual.

Pasando nuevamente de largo ante él, Yuugi se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó lo que necesitaba para el día de colegio y se aprestó a salir de la habitación. No se molestaba en recoger los ánimos de su alicaído espíritu, ya que éste era una parte inherente de su persona como el orgullo era la sombra del ego: estaba pegado indefectiblemente a uno.

Estaba a punto de poner pie fuera de la habitación cuando su minimizado orgullo espiritual le habló.

-Compañero, ¿y ahora qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me aparezca en escena pretendiendo componer el desarreglo?

-Bueno… -Yuugi pareció pensar largamente en la posibilidad-. Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no sería éso… Lindo?

-Agh. –Su inherente espíritu recuperó algo de presencia y se incorporó-. No uses esa palabra, que ya te paro la idea.

-Qué bien –sonrió Yuugi, un gesto libre de malicia, pero no exento de sospecha.

-Conozco esa cara. ¿No estarás esperando que vaya y me disculpe o algo así, no…?

-Ah. –Yuugi cruzó el umbral de la puerta; desde el pasillo, agregó:- ¿No sería éso… Lindo?

-¡Socio! –Venía su acompañante ectoplasmático tras sus pasos-. ¿Quieres que me disculpe con el pendejo de Kaiba? ¿Eso dices? ¡Y no me digas que el bastardo te parece lindo!

-¿Qué? –preguntó a su vez Yuugi, con toda la inocencia que el caso pedía para hacer de la burla un golpe maestro-. ¿No puedes?

-Socio, socio… -La inaudible voz de su espíritu era casi trágica-. Eso… ÉSO sería como una patada a los huevos del orgullo.

-En ese caso, míralo de esta manera: al menos, pondrás por sentado que sí tienes.

-Pequeño desgraciado –reconoció el aludido, olvidando de momento la tragedia que tenía a la mano-. ¿Dices "los huevos" o "el orgullo"?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Yuugi llegaba al final de las escaleras. Al pretender tomar el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina, reparó en el teléfono, todavía en una pieza gracias a la fabricación de calidad del aparato.

-¿Estás tan contento de joderme más la existencia, socio? Alto ahí. –llamó su espíritu, adjunto e inherente, obligándolo a detenerse a un lado del aparato-. Si tanto lo pides, y como no me estás dejando más opciones, deja que me lleve otros más conmigo si me vas a hacer caer.

-¿Qué harás?

-Pegarle una llamada al único que parece saber qué ocurre aquí.

-¿Um? ¿Y eso para qué?

-Planeamiento previo al encuentro –fue la respuesta.

-Ya quiero verlo –fue la burlesca y menos que escéptica réplica.

-Silencio. Opina cuando veas los resultados –fue el contraataque a la observación.

-Eso también quiero verlo –fue el punto final al intercambio de opiniones.

Yuugi, el _otro_ Yuugi, cogió el auricular, marcó un número y esperó, como no esperaba que el asunto, milagrosamente o por alguna otra intercesión de orden superior e inexplicable, se le fuera a arreglar. Pero podía intentar hacer algo con el remotamente permutable caso. Como arrastrar a otros en el camino.

Sin embargo, la respuesta (en la forma de una pregunta) que escuchó al extremo opuesto de la línea y situación no fue la presagiada.

-Sísísísísí… ¿Hola…? ¿Quién…?

-…¿Jounouchi? ¿Qué haces tú contestando? ¿Y Honda?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, hombre, eres tú!... ¿Que qué hago yo contestando…? ¿Qué haces tú llamando? Aguanta… ¿Qué hago yo aquí…?

-Jounouchi, es muy temprano para que me vengas con cojudeces matutinas.

-…Y yo también te quiero. Un montón, ¿sabías? Sobre todo cuando te me pones así de pendejo. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya me acordé! Le pedí alojamiento a Honda…

-Recuerdo que eso fue lo que dijiste anoche.

-Sí, sí… Espera… Me duele la cabeza… No puedo pensar bien…

-Putamadre, qué novedad.

-…No hagas que comience a quererte todavía más, que creo que no es posible, pendejo… Ah… ¿Honda? Sí, Honda… ¿Qué? ¿No está conmigo en la cama…?

-...¿Qué huevadas me estás haciendo escuchar?…

-Ah, caraaaaaaaajo… Es que estoy en la cama de Honda, pues. El teléfono está al lado. Y… Creo que el dueño de la cama no está conmigo ahorita mismo…

-…Y luego me cojudean A MÍ, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices, hombre? No te escucho.

-QUE DEJES DE COJUDEAR DE UNA VEZ, JOUNOUCHI, Y ME DIGAS EN DÓNDE ANDA HONDA.

-¡Cuánto amor del otro lado de la línea…! Ya, ya entendí… Mira, el maraco no debe estar disponible. Ayer… ¿Ayer?... Ah, sí, ayer estábamos en la sala del departamento, y entonces la mierda ésa… Y… Honda… Yo… Esteeee…

-…

-…Se quedaron haciendo… Y me botaron aquí… Y toda la noche…

-¡…!

-Ah… Pues… Creo que no podría pasarte con él ahora… Si es que lo encuentro con vida aún, o sea… Este…

-¡...No vengas a contarme más de lo que quiero saber! ¡Si no está por allí, ya! ¡Lo veré en la prepa, entonces!

-...Sí, sí… Yo también te quiero un mont…

Yuugi volvió a estrellar el auricular contra el aparato telefónico, pero esta vez, en virtud de la puntería que momentos de furia vagamente contenida otorgaban (extrañamente), éste no fue a dar al suelo, sino que se mantuvo en su lugar.

Metros más allá, dentro de las cuatro paredes de la cocina, un desencaminado Sugoroku se preguntaba sobre los dolores del crecimiento propios de los adolescentes y sus efectos secundarios, primigenios o relativos, particularmente por las mañanas. Si hubiera sabido con qué cara recibir a su nieto en cuanto éste entró en la estancia, sin duda la hubiera puesto.

Aunque su nieto ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a apreciar el gesto. Yuugi se materializó de tres pasos en el lugar, cruzó los metros que lo distanciaban de la puerta de salida en una exhalación, y bajo el umbral gritó su despedida:

-¡Hoy es jueves! ¡Tengo que hacer! ¡Me voy!

Pero estaba ya desaparecido antes de terminar de pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

* * *

**NOTAS**

**(1)** Habrán escuchado a Atem llamar a Yuugi "aibou" a lo largo de toda la serie. Se traduce como "compañero", "socio", e incluso "asociado en negocios", pero en un contexto coloquial, quedaría en "compadre", "pata", "causa" y todas las demás formas que tengan en sus respectivos países de llamar a sus grandes amigos. Me parece que "aibou" no tiene connotaciones románticas; es decir, podrá significar "pareja" si hablamos de una sociedad de a dos, pero no "pareja" con respecto a una relación sentimental.

**(2)** Shait es la poca conocida deidad egipcia del destino. Nacía con el hombre, crecía con él y a su tiempo, moría (para renacer con el siguiente). Ma'at, por su parte, es la diosa de la justicia (tal es el significado de su nombre), esposa de Thoth, divinidad del conocimiento y las artes.

**(3)** "Megiddo" era una ciudad ubicada a unos 75 kilómetros de Jerusalén. Fue escenario de numerosas batallas entre los egipcios y los sirios; en la Biblia, es llamada "Armagedón", la guerra santa que precede al Apocalipsis y que destruirá a todas las naciones, según aparece en la Biblia.

**(4)** Según la mitología egipcia, cuando Ra murió (oh, la tradición dice que _murió_), su cuerpo fue cremado y de sus cenizas se elevó su alma en la forma de una ave de fuego, un fénix. Esta ave se alejó volando hacia el occidente, pero regresaría a la ciudad de Iunu (conocida comúnmente como Heliópolis, la ciudad en donde era venerado Atem) cada 100000 años en una tradición, 300 en otra.

* * *

**GLOSARIO **

**-VAINA** (sust. coloq. y fam.) Un asunto o cuestión en una situación negativa, digamos, un "problema".

**-POSERISMO:** Nosotros (los Uehara) usamos la palabra, es decir, nos parece que la inventamos de buenas a primera. Proviene del adjetivo (también sustantivo) "posero"; el sufijo "-ismo" hace referencia a una ideología, o un grupo de personas congregadas en torno a este dogma. En otras palabras, "poserismo" implica las ansias de lucimiento personal y ego desbordado como filosofía de vida y modelo a seguir. ¿Alguien nos apoya con el movimiento?

**-CAÍDO DEL PALTO** (exp. coloq.) Alguien desubicado, tonto o lerdo, que no tiene cabida en un lugar o una situación.

**-AUSPICIO** ("Quedarse sin auspicio, no tener auspicio", exp. coloq.) Fondos monetarios-económicos que aseguran la supervivencia de las especies (de la especie humana, en particular). Es decir, dinero contante y sonante. "Quedarse sin auspicio" es "no tener dinero".


	7. Sobre Poesía y Verdad

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 7**

"_La noche era fría, aunque hacía calor. Como en todo día soleado de invierno, las lluvias de la estación anunciaban una primavera de fuertes nevadas. Y cuando la nieve se hubiese elevado por sobre los árboles de cerezos en flor, ¿qué sería de sus ramas desnudas, de sus hojas secas y caídas? ¿Se las llevaría el viento inmóvil de la lluvia seca bajo el sol de invierno? Y entonces, ¿le diría él o… el otro él que lo amaba, pero que lo suyo… lo de ambos… no podría ser porque sí podía pasar? ¿Qué pasaría con ambos cuando ya no pudiera ser lo que estaba siendo? _

-Jounouchi –dijo Bakura, dándole alcance-, ¿es sólo mi imaginación, o es que hoy estás más incoherente que de costumbre?

-"Incoherente" es una palabra de calibre muy bajo para describirlo –comentó Honda, caminando varios pasos por detrás de él-. Con él deberías usar… otros adjetivos. ¿Qué te parece decir que está sufriendo un incongruo desenfoque del ecuánime discurrir del silogismo?

-¿Y eso qué carajo quiere decir? –preguntó Jounouchi, la maleta bajo el brazo derecho y una cara de poco entendimiento matinal. Era demasiado temprano para estarse encaminando desde ya al colegio.

Honda apresuró el trote hasta colocarse al lado de Jounouchi, le puso una mano en el hombre y le confió, cual entrañable secreto…

-Huevón, amigo mío. Eso quiere decir que hoy estás más huevón que lo que es tu común ser.

Los tres se dirigían a la preparatoria sin ningún apuro. Sin tampoco alguna explicación verosímil, habían dejado el departamento de Honda a una hora inconcebible –temprano- a pesar de la noche que se vieron obligados a compartir bajo el mismo techo, y allí se encontraban ahora, caminando uno al lado de otro con un aire de demasiada calma.

-¿No admiras la buena poesía, Honda? –preguntó Jounouchi, deshaciéndose de la mano que descansaba en su hombro-. Y yo que sólo… ¿Cómo lo dirías tú? ¿"Y yo que sólo exteriorizaba mis pensamientos internos con un poco de poesía"? ¿O crees que puedes decirlo más gay que yo?

-Jounouchi –señaló Bakura-, los pensamientos son siempre internos, ¿no? A menos que tú pienses con otra… Eh… Parte del cuerpo que no sea la cabeza, o algo así…

-¿Acaso la poesía no es figurada?

-¿Y en dónde figuradamente tendrías tú la cabeza? –preguntó Honda-. Respondiéndote: no, más gay que tú imposible que me salga algo.

-Tu hombre se me está poniendo faltoso –le dijo Jounouchi a Bakura, con una seriedad que no se correspondía con el caso.

Bakura sonrió afablemente y lo tomó del brazo.

-Bueno, mis disculpas –dijo-. Pero creo que no hay nada que hacer si ésa es su forma de ser. Dime, Jounouchi, ¿por qué tanta poesía?

Jounouchi suspiró. En alguna otra ocasión, antes, le hubiera molestado la cercanía de Bakura; en otras circunstancias, no hubiera pensado en aceptar tanta muestra de cariño –tan presto a ser malinterpretado- de parte de Bakura, pero sucedía que él había aprendido un par de cosas nuevas para añadir a su registro personal. Y todo en una sola noche. La anterior.

-Hoy me siento poeta, nada más.

-¿Sólo hoy? –preguntó Honda-. O sea que a ti las ganas te vienen por días. Hoy poeta, mañana no, el sábado te sientes hombre, al día siguiente regresas a maraco, el lunes te pones histérica…

-Todos tenemos nuestros días –le hizo ver Jounouchi-. Por ejemplo, yo me siento poeta y tú estás ahorita en tu periodo, así que te disculpo por andar jodiendo tanto. Ah, sí –agregó rápidamente para evitar ser interrumpido-, deja que te lo aclare: quise decir que estabas en tu etapa musical.

-Explícate –demandó Honda, filtrando el insulto encubierto pero sin llegar a dilucidarlo.

-No me vengas con que no la paras. Digo, -Jounouchi se encogió de hombros-, no creo que te hayas olvidado de que ayer te alucinabas soprano. Con esos gritos que te mandaste…

Tenía a Bakura colgando del brazo y sonriéndole tan devastadoramente como todo su resplandeciente ser se lo permitía, ajeno por completo al intercambio de amistosos y bien cuadrados insultos. Sólo cuando Jounouchi notó que ya no tenía a ese otro amigo, receptor de tan afectivas puyas, caminando a su lado, se volvió y encontró a Honda cavilando algo en el punto en el cual se había detenido.

-Ah –dijo Honda, dirigiéndose a él-, no tengo objeción para ese insulto. Cuando se me ocurra cómo devolvértelo, te lo hago saber.

Y reanudó el paso, adelantándose al rubio y a Bakura sin decir más.

Jounouchi lo vio alejarse y preguntó, sorprendido:

-¿Le pasa algo? Si ni siquiera le mandé un buen insulto. Ni a broma llegaba eso, una verdad que él… ya sabía.

-Nada, nada –le contestó Bakura, sonriendo (aún)-. Sólo está pensando. –Y tiró de su brazo para retomar ellos también el paso.

-¿Y desde cuándo pensar lo ahueva en vez de dolerle? Porque cara de sufrimiento no tenía…

-Desde que anda pensando en un amigo.

Estaban ya llegando a la escuela, anclada en la siguiente cuadra. Algunos alumnos los pasaban en su camino al centro de estudio, haciendo la vía rutinaria en menos tiempo que el usual; ya estaban acostumbrados a las incidencias de sus compañeros de clase, y aunque entrenados para ignorar lo que de todas maneras se decían que no había pasado, encontrarse con Katsuya Jounouchi llegando con un infame muchacho de reconocido nombre del brazo cuando él no era quien debía estar prestando ese miembro para tal gesto podía entenderse como indicio de un evento… no precisamente positivo.

El primer involucrado en cuestión, Jounouchi, apenas sí notaba que en esa cuadra los otros alumnos apresuraban el trote antes, durante y después de haber pasado por su lado. Veía en cambio a otro conocido caminando a grandes zancadas y dándole la espalda, hasta desaparecer doblando la esquina.

-¿En un amigo? –preguntó Jounouchi-. Grafícamelo, Bakura. ¿Cuál amigo?

-Ummm… Pues, un amigo que no es amigo de sus amigos.

-Ah, ya decía yo –comentó Jounouchi, en un momento de iluminación fugaz y súbito-. Manyo quién es. Ahora respóndeme esta otra: ¿desde cuándo le dice "amigo" a ese anónimo fulano cualquier del montón que no nos interesa?

Bakura pareció pensarlo profundamente antes de dar la respuesta.

-Pues, será desde que lo considera su amigo, ¿no? –Y sonrió al final de la oración, poniendo punto seguido a la frase. Continuó:- ¿Por qué te molesta como lo llame? ¿Te parece tan importante cómo le digas a otra persona? ¿Acaso a ti no te decían "perro"…?

-Sí, y todavía me lo dicen –dijo Jounouchi, con una seriedad que se sobreponía a su fastidio-. Pero con otros nombres por delante…

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza pensando en la resignación antes que en la frustración, y Jounouchi retomó el asunto pendiente:

-No me importa si Honda le dice que lo ama; me importa cómo lo considere, ¿ves? Una cosa es que Honda le diga que es su amigo, y otra vaina es que se lo ande creyendo.

Por primera vez en ese día, Bakura no sonrió. Desvió la mirada, y una vez que hubieron alcanzado la esquina, dijo:

-Pensé que ya sabías que lo que él dice es exactamente lo mismo que considera.

A punto de comentar sobre el significado de las palabras, Jounouchi abrió la boca, pero la cerró en cuanto terminaron de doblar la esquina y encontraron a los dos referentes de la conversación. Relegando al olvido el resto de la discusión, miró despectivamente a Kaiba.

-Justamente estábamos pensando en ti.

-No creía ser digno de tu consideración –contestó Kaiba, tan cordial y benigno esa mañana, como lo era cualquier otro día del año para con el resto de la humanidad-. Pero, de cualquier manera, tampoco creía ser capaz de hacerte pensar. Me he subestimado, entonces.

-Ah, qué dulce es despertar un día para descubrir que al fin te reconoces. Sí, pues, estás subvaluado, Kaiba: nadie daría por ti un carajo. –Jounouchi se dirigió a Honda, quien se encontraba a medio camino entre él y Kaiba, sin hacer mucho más aparte de escuchar los saludos matinales-. ¿Y tú qué haces parado allí con ése?

-Pasaba yo por esta calle y me entraron ganas de hablar con un ser racional, así, de pronto –respondió Honda-. No sé, supongo que la mañana es tan bonita, que sentí que tenía que hacer algo nuevo para que mi día sea realmente extraordinario.

-Putamadre –se lamentó Jounouchi en voz baja-, todos se me amanecieron verbosos hoy.

Llegando desde el naciente, atravesando la ciudad como un suspiro matinal y doblando la esquina, arribó el tiempo y encontró a cuatro –contaban por cinco- individuos, casualmente estudiantes de prepa, detenidos en un momento de glacial contemplación.

-Si no tienes nada más que soltar –le dijo Honda a Jounouchi, dándole cuerda al reloj del continuum de sus vidas-, sólo avanza.

-Siempre tengo algo más que decirle a este imbécil –declaró Jounouchi, fastidiado por la poco sutil invitación a largarse que Honda la había enviado.

-Sin duda –apoyó Kaiba, tranquilamente-. Es justamente por esa manía de parlar de más que termina con algún agregado. –Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada-. Tales como esa marca en la cara. La tienes desde ayer, si no me equivoco.

Jounouchi estaba a punto de mandar ese nuevo amanecer por donde había llegado para intentar un ataque, pero recordó que todavía tenía a Bakura colgado del brazo. Eran 52 kilos de sonriente lastre y considerable obstáculo para la movilidad.

-¡Desgraciado…! –soltó Jounouchi a Kaiba, y luego agregó entre dientes:- Suéltame, Bakura.

-No, Bakura –dijo Honda, acercándose a ellos y dándole un empujón al par para ponerlos en movimiento-. Lo sueltas cuando lleguen al salón. Si te digo que te muevas, Jounouchi, hazte un favor y muévete.

El día de Honda estaba comenzando a ser extraordinario. Podía vislumbrarse por la manera en que Jounouchi le dirigió una mirada, lo pensó fugazmente, y decidió hacerle caso. Con Bakura tirando alegremente de su brazo, comenzó a recorrer lo que le faltaba de camino hasta la escuela, diciendo:

-Esto no se queda así. Después lo resolvemos.

Kaiba no lo miró al pasar. Sólo se volvió hacia su primer interlocutor cuando éste le habló:

-Se fue la cerveza. Esa última frase que dijo, por cierto, era para mí.

-¿Debería manifestar mi gratitud por tanta muestra de tiento? -preguntó Kaiba-. No, no contestes. Creo que me guardaré las reglas de urbanidad para cuando le explique a Mokuba esta noche.

-Me alegra saber que por tu lado las cosas estén casi arregladas –dijo Honda-. O al menos, progresando.

-Recuerdo a cierto necio aconsejando resolver los problemas rápida y depuradamente. ¿Te parece divertido ver un espectáculo ajeno?

-Divertido, no. Edificante.

Kaiba lo observó en silencio.

-No hagas mi mañana tan extraordinaria –le dijo Honda-. Medio colegio está desfilando frente a nosotros, preguntándose si piensas declararte o cuándo confesaré yo mi amor hacia ti. Vamos.

Sin mediar más palabras, ambos se echaron a andar. Espectáculo propio o ajeno, poco le importaba a Kaiba, pero el mínimo sentido de la urbanidad, indispensable para todo ser que vivía en sociedad, lo restringía de ser él mismo el instigador de uno. Dicho de manera más directa, lo último que necesitaba era a su conspicua preparatoria siendo partícipe de sus roches.

-En fin –dijo Kaiba, sin mirar a su acompañante-. Te agradezco la ayuda.

-En fin –comentó su interlocutor-, se agradece los agradecimientos. Aunque en verdad no he hecho nada… Sólo estamos hablando aquí porque el primer paso ha sido tuyo.

Kaiba lo miró de soslayo.

-Explica eso.

-Recuerdo a cierto necio negándose a tratar un tema sólo por… Vergüenza, supongo, o lo más cercano a ella. ¿Te parece tan poco dignificante ver a un hombre negándose a un espectáculo propio?

-Poco dignificante, no. Sólo cobarde.

Honda rio.

-¿En dónde he escuchado esta conversación antes? –preguntó.

Entraron a la amplia explanada de la preparatoria y comprobaron _in situ _que los otros estudiantes se apartaban de los hechos inusuales como las aguas ante Moisés. Después de todo, ver a Seto Kaiba departiendo con otro estudiante podía no ser un hecho que figurara en los anales históricos como un milagro, pero muy bien se acercaba a ser uno lo suficiente.

Y como las excepciones servían para confirmar las reglas, figuraba entre los creyentes disgregados un solitario agnóstico para quien no había milagro que valiera. El estudiante –contaba por dos- los vio pasar, y aunque uno de los culpables del barullo matutino entre el alumnado también lo divisó, ninguno dio señales de haberlo hecho, y continuaron su camino.

-Un día sin pisar este suelo y siento que puedo comenzar a extrañar la prepa –comentó Honda-. Y, justamente, hace un par de días pisábamos los dos estas mismas baldosas cuando tuvimos una conversación de pasada. Ahora, aquí mismo, te puedo decir que si no fuera porque conozco bien a Yuugi, aseguraría que esto lo hace por fregar.

-No lo conozco bien ni pretendo hacerlo, y aseguro que sólo es un cobarde –acotó Kaiba.

-Es porque yo sí lo conozco, como te lo he dicho, que aseguro que es sólo un… necio –señaló Honda-. Un necio, pero no estúpido. –Repasó las últimas tres palabras y rectificó:- Adverbialmente hablando, no puede ser _tan_ estúpido.

Entraron al colegio y avanzaron por el vestíbulo.

-A estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que está alargando el asunto innecesariamente –dijo Honda-. No suelo confiar en la fortuna, sino que creo en lo fortuito de esta vida, pero… -En la siguiente intercepción de pasillos, tomó un camino divergente y dejó que Kaiba siguiera de frente por el suyo-… Te deseo suerte en la resolución de este problema. Me disculpas; tengo que ver a alguien. –Y desapareció pasillo arriba.

Un piso más arriba del lugar de estos hechos, en un ambiente cerrado y como los dos únicos ocupantes del espacio en ese momento, Jounouchi y Bakura esperaban una alteración en el breviario. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Honda, el rubio se había visto libre de su recargo (el lastre de los 52 kilos) sólo al poner pie en el salón de clases. Ahora observaba por la ventana, pensando en muchas cosas, pero ninguna en particular. Y hubiera seguido así por otro tanto de tiempo a no ser por Bakura, quien le habló.

-¿Esperas alguna señal portentosa? ¿Como que dos hombres entren por esa puerta y te resuelvan la vida?

Jounouchi miró por sobre su hombro y encontró a Bakura despatarrado cómodamente sobre una carpeta cercana.

-Entren dos huevotes por esa puerta o no –dijo-, es éste el que les habla el que sale del cuarto. –Como lo había declarado, Jounouchi se dirigió a la única vía de entrada/salida del salón-. ¿O crees que tengo algo en el cuerpo que quiera quedarse en el mismo espacio que tú? Cojudeces. Y me largo a buscarlas a otro lado.

-Qué lástima que me abandones –comentó Bakura, poniéndose de pie.

Estaba a punto de agregar más, y Jounouchi, presto a ignorarlo sin importar lo que escuchase –aunque le sobraban ánimos para intercambiar dicterios de opinión con él-, pero antes de que cualquiera de estos eventos tuviera lugar, Kaiba apareció en el marco de la puerta. Y sólo los miró tan despectivamente como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día de la semana.

-Ah, mira, miren –exclamó Jounouchi, devolviéndole la mirada a Kaiba y agregando algo de su parte-, se uno no suelta cojudeces, las cojudeces vienen a uno. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Que, no te falta algo? ¿Y el que venía contigo?

-Ibas de salida –señaló Kaiba, quien se las ingeniaba para hablar a Jounouchi sin realmente dirigirse a él: apenas le dirigía mirada-. Termina lo que estabas haciendo y lárgate.

Jounouchi puso ambas manos a la cadera y relajó los hombros, despreocupado.

-Dormí una noche y me levanté al día siguiente para encontrarme con todos los cualquiera del lugar creyéndose –dijo-. ¿Me dices que te pica una parte del cuerpo y no puedes rascarte?

En la parte posterior de la escena y sin papel en el trasfondo del escenario, Bakura se limitaba a escucharlos. Era uno de aquellos escasos actos en que se permitía ser ignorado en pos del buen espectáculo.

Kaiba avanzó hasta su carpeta y dejó la maleta sobre el tablero; se leía el cansancio en sus movimientos, pero era tal vez su costumbre de no perder ocasión de burlarse de los otros lo que lo hacía continuar con la diatriba. Sin dar segundos miramientos a Jounouchi, replicó:

-¿Puedo asumir que te ofreces a atenderme la comezón? ¿Te digo en dónde la siento?

-Maldito desgraciado –comenzó Jounouchi, perdiendo interés en la charla-. Ya me cansaste. ¿Terminamos lo que empezamos ayer?

-Ayer no empezamos nada. Si hablas de lo que tienes en la cara, ¿es que necesitas otro como ése?

Jounouchi pretendió responder, se preparó para reaccionar, y estuvo a punto de iniciar todas esas acciones, pero nunca llegó a concretarlas. En el momento en que abría la boca, ideas cruzaban por su mente y daba el primer paso hacia Kaiba, Yuugi apareció en el quicio de la puerta. Los miró con tanta sorpresa como la que le remitieron los tres ocupantes del lugar.

Y Yuugi estuvo también a punto de decir palabra, pero tan pronto como cruzó mirada con Kaiba –quien regresaba a su usual indiferencia luego de dos instantes de desconcierto-, viró en redondo y rehizo el camino de llegada en sentido contrario.

Los momentos de desconcierto tendían a ser de duración variable de individuo en individuo, así que luego de cinco o seis instantes de sorpresa, Jounouchi salió tras Yuugi. Siguiendo sus pasos, Bakura dejó el lugar con parsimonia y calma, ya que sólo había permanecido atrás para presenciar el final del acto. Sólo Kaiba quedó en el salón, en silencio.

* * *

Jounouchi le dio alcance en la siguiente intercepción. No fue una carrera larga y el rubio hubiera podido jurar, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, que Yuugi había estado esperando ser atrapado.

-¡Hey! –llamó Jounouchi, cogiendo a Yuugi de un hombro para hacerlo girar-. ¿Qué hay con todo esto?

Yuugi tardó en levantar la vista, buscando una respuesta que no estaba escrita a sus pies. Y replicó con una pregunta:

-Esto, ¿qué?

Suspirando, Jounouchi dio un vistazo a su alrededor y notó a varios de los circunstanciales estudiantes que deambulaban por el pasillo convertidos en curiosos espectadores.

-Esto por lo que me haces correr como mocosilla esperando al novio –respondió, tomando a Yuugi de un brazo y llevándolo al primer salón que encontró abierto y convenientemente vacío-. Esto por lo que estamos armando más espectáculos.

-Jounouchi –dijo Yuugi-, disculpa por lo de ayer

-Sí –dijo Jounouchi, cerrando la puerta en las caras de los atisbadores-. Eso me lo dijiste ayer. ¿Y lo de ahora?

-No sé cómo explicártelo… Me sentía bien, pero apenas llegué a la puerta del salón y los vi…

-¿El encuadre de Kaiba y Bakura en el mismo plano salió muy feo? Ya sé que semejante encuadre de dos bastardos en la misma foto asusta. ¿Asustó lo bastante para que salieras corriendo?

Por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la conversación, Yuugi lo miró directamente, casi mandando a Jounouchi al suelo por el panorama de dos grandes y muy expresivos ojos.

-Estaban peleando –dijo Yuugi.

-Pucha, qué novedad –comentó Jounouchi, recuperado del impacto visual.

-Estaban peleando por mí.

-¡Ah! Sí, pues. Tus encantos y atributos dejan ciego a cualquiera que tenga OJOS, ¿no? Para que veas que tú vales como para obligarme a pelear tu posesión con las dos últimas basuras del planeta que conozco, ¿no?

-¡No! Si ya sabes a qué me refiero, deja de burlarte de mí –dijo Yuugi, irritado.

-Perdón, perdón –se disculpó Jounouchi-. Pero lo pones de una manera tan linda, que la burla se me salió natural nomás. Como sea… ¿Y? ¿A qué vino la fuga del salón? No creo que fue por nosotros.

Yuugi calló, lo pensó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y dijo:

-Iba a resolver este asunto. Yo. Bueno, nosotros dos. –Miró a Jounouchi-. ¿Qué crees que fue lo que pensé cuando llegué al salón y los vi?

La sonrisa que Jounouchi le mostró fue menos que desconcertante, pero más que extraña.

-Ahora sí te reconozco –dijo-. Ahora sí pareces el mismo chaparro decidido de toda la vida. Es un cague conocerte histérico, pero creo que te prefiero ojón. No muy ojón, eso sí.

A falta de mejores argumentos o apreciaciones para tal apreciación, Yuugi tan sólo soltó una exclamación, pensando en lo siguiente qué decir.

-Ah, sí –se le adelantó Jounouchi-. ¿Que qué fue lo que creo que pensaste al vernos? Pues, _"putamadre, mi vida se caga en mi casa, vengo al colegio y me doy con esta sarta de inútiles…"_

-Jounouchi, no…

-_"…Inútiles que sólo están para joder con cosas que no les importan" _–interrumpió Jounouchi la interrupción. Y continuó:- _"Y encima no hacen nada para dejar de joder." _¿No fue eso lo que cruzó por tu mente? Ven ahora a decirme que no.

En pos de la amistad, en nombre de los lazos que unían a los hombres y por el bien de la salvaguarda de sus seres queridos, Yuugi hubiera tenido que decir que no, que la suposición/declamación/muestra de inexistentes poderes psíquicos y lectura de mentes de Jounouchi no era cierta y no estaba en lo correcto, pero su problema radicaba en el hecho de que sí lo era. Justamente era eso lo que había pensado, aunque con menos dramatismo e insultos de por medio. Sin ánimos de mentir, dijo:

-Sí, eso mismo pensé.

Jounouchi tenía un aire de autosatisfacción para consigo mismo dibujado en el ser.

-Ya los estoy conociendo mejor –dijo.

-Je –sonrió Yuugi-. Ya me gustaría decir lo mismo de mí. No sé qué me pasa, pero ayer no estaba de este humor. Estaba…

-Histérico –completó Jounouchi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una carpeta.

-No fue mi culpa –se defendió Yuugi-. Sólo estaba de mal humor porque…

-¡Era la culpa del otro y ese huevón no quería admitirlo! –aventuró Jounouchi, emocionado como si se tratara de un concurso de adivinanzas y no de las desgracias de un amigo.

-Eh… Ah… ¡Bueno, sí! –reconoció Yuugi luego de debatirlo por unos segundos.

-¡Y ese huevón se niega todavía a reconocer que fue su culpa!

-¡Exactamente!

-A pesar de que los dos son culpables por esta vaina.

Fue como si la excelsa puntería de Yuugi acabara de tomar de blanco a la autoestima de Yuugi, ya que ésta decayó más rápido que economía nacional en picada. A punto de ahogarse Yuugi en el mar de sus desgracias, Jounouchi dijo:

-No te pongas así. Yo sólo repetí lo que me dijeron el otro día.

-No tenías que recordármelo cuando estaba tan contento echándole la culpa a él.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que si se lo soltaba, capaz me contaban cómo fue el asunto. ¡Me han estado meciendo toda la semana, qué querían!

-¡Oh! –exclamó Yuugi, sorprendido en ese punto-. Y si querías que te lo contáramos, ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

-Hay tres mil maneras distintas de que te manden al demonio. A mí me dio por chapar la opción menos rápida.

-Pues… Creo que ahí tienes razón –respondió Yuugi-. Igual te hubiéramos mandado al diablo si se daba por preguntar…

Jounouchi sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a las eventualidades de los intricados lazos de la amistad, sobre todo por tener a semejantes amigos. Como también estaba acostumbrado a tirarse de cabeza a cuanto hueco se le aparecía en el camino de su vida, preguntó:

-¿Y cómo fue la cosa?

-Vete al diablo si crees que te lo voy a decir –le espetó Yuugi. Pero agregó:- Eh… Espera a que lo piense si te lo voy a contar o no.

-Me habías hecho pensar que hoy te levantaste con ganas de hablar. –Jounouchi se encogió de hombros-. ¿No eras tú el que hace un rato decía que lo iba a arreglar todo?

-"Todo" no quiere decir que te vaya a decir "algo" a ti.

-…O sea que sólo vas a dejar que cierto tipo alto, creído e imbécil tenga el placer de escuchar tu dulce voz disculpándose…

-Ni cojudo, Jounouchi. ¿De dónde sacaste que voy a disculparme?

-No sé, se me ocurrió. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

Yuugi, el _otro_ es decir, se soltó de huesos y relajó el cuerpo, pero completó el cuadro frunciendo el ceño en una sempiterna expresión de fastidio mal disimulado.

-Desde hace un rato –contestó.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estabas haciendo toda esa conversa sólo para hablar conmigo?

-¿Yo? Noooooo –dijo Jounouchi, aunque la sonrisa sardónica que tenía en el rostro decía exactamente lo contrario-. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que los buenos amigos hacen, fregar la paciencia. Me mandaron al demonio bastante rápido esta vez.

Yuugi exhaló ruidosa, pesada y resignadamente.

-¿No estabas pidiendo que te contara? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero que conste que te pregunté con tooooooda la convicción de que no me ibas a contestar. A menos que quieras matarme y de verdad me cuentes.

-Hay otras maneras más lentas y dolorosas de hacerte dejar este mundo. –Yuugi echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada del salón y comentó:- Van a empezar las clases.

-Que se aguanten. Y tú, habla de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡No sé! Sólo ponte a hablar mientras todavía le dure el encanto al momento.

-Muy bien –aceptó Yuugi, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Jounouchi, ayer mi socio me mandó una puteada de antología, hoy he amanecido fregado, ahora tengo que hacer algo, y más adelante te pido que seas menos amigo que de costumbre y no vengas a joder, ¿ya?

-Qué momento más lindo –comentó Jounouchi, incorporándose-. No basta con el amor que siento en el aire, sino que además me cuadran tan cariñosas palabras.

-Lo que sea –acotó Yuugi, abriendo de un golpe la puerta y dando fin a la conversación.

Conversación que de hecho hubiera acabado allí mismo de no haber sido por Jounouchi.

-¡Cierren esa puerta! –ordenó, y los estudiantes que se encontraban del otro lado, en el pasillo y esperando poder entrar, obedecieron en el acto. El que lideraba al grupo la cerró de un golpe, dejando a Yuugi en contemplación con la puerta cerrada en sus narices.

-¿No dije que no fueras tan buen amigo y no jodieras? –preguntó Yuugi, sin volverse.

-Disculpa, hombre, pero está en mi naturaleza no hacerte caso –dijo Jounouchi, acercándose-. Es como un acto reflejo, ¿ves?

-¿Y ahora qué, Jounouchi?

-¡Esas palabras! Ya no me siento tan amado como hace un ratito. – Jounouchi se detuvo junto a Yuugi, posando una mano en la puerta cerrada y apoyándose en ella-. Antes de que te quites por esa puerta y el momento y su encanto se vayan contigo, tengo que decirte que creo que te voy a hacer caso… Si quieres arreglar el asunto con Kaiba, bacán por mí, no voy a meterme en eso. –Y agregó al aire:- Ni que estuviera huevón…

La determinación del rubio chocó frontalmente con el escepticismo entrenado de Yuugi.

-¿En serio piensas hacerme caso?

-Sí, pues –dijo Jounouchi, mirando a su alrededor como si con él no fuera la cosa-. Voy a traicionar mi naturaleza y no joderé. No mucho. Sólo un poquito.

Yuugi guardó silencio, pensando en los recovecos de la vida en donde se podía encontrar a la amistad y sus exponentes. Lugares poco imaginados. Sonrió sin más añadidos burlescos en el gesto.

-Bien, amigo –dijo-, tienes razón con eso de que te he mecido mucho. Si tanto quieres saber cómo fue el asunto, anda a preguntarle a alguien que te lo pueda contar.

Jounouchi tardó dos segundos en dar con la posibilidad.

-Alguien que sepa y que cuente, ¿eh? Honda.

-¿Qué otro? Me lo encontré viniendo y hablamos. Le di mi permiso para que hable.

-¡Ah! O sea que si tú le dices que hable, habla, y si no, me tiene a mí jodiéndolo como una ladilla en la ingle toda la condenada noche y no suelta ni media palabra, ¿no?

-Eso mismo. Anoche no tenía mi permiso para hablar. Ahora sí.

La verdad de esa lógica no parecía admitir objeciones en ese momento. Sin más que agregar por el momento, Jounouchi se enderezó, despejando el camino de salido para Yuugi. Éste llamó:

-¡La puerta!

Y he aquí que la puerta se abrió, cortesía del alumno que encabezaba el contingente reunido para entrar (porque tal era su salón de clases). El resto de los alumnos le abrió paso y Yuugi se tomó su tiempo para alejarse caminando a paso lento.

Una vez que desapareció doblando la esquina, Jounouchi se quitó del umbral de la puerta para permitir el flujo de estudiantes hacia el aula.

-Muy bien –se dijo en voz alta-. ¿En dónde anda Honda?

**Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

**GLOSARIO **

**-****Faltoso** (adj. coloq.): Derivado de la palabra "falta", se refiere coloquialmente a una persona irrespetuosa e insolente. Es decir, a alguien que _falta_ el respeto.

**-****Ahuevar** (verb. coloq. y vulg.): Derivado de la palabra "huevón", quiere decir ora dejar desconcertado o sorprendido, ora hacer que alguien se comporta de manera estúpida, errática.

**-****Pucha **(Interj. coloq.): Una interjección coloquial.


	8. Hipótesis y Posibilidades

**Nada Que No Hayas Visto Antes**

**Capítulo 8: Hipótesis y Posibilidades**

Honda lo había adivinado. Lo había supuesto desde el primer momento en que estos dos individuos cruzaron caminos y el uno miró al otro en picado: esa mirada le decía dos palabras, y una de ellas era una interjección. Había una miríada de asuntos en esta existencia que estaban destinados a gravitar en contraposición; eran, se encontraban frontalmente todo el tiempo (por no decir que se daban de encontronazos) y se repelían. Parecía el rumbo más natural de la vida, tan natural y silvestre (nadie dijo que inteligente). Era una de esas cosas de las que nadie se preguntaba el porqué.

Por lo que Honda prefería pensar más bien en el cómo. En realidad, ésa era otra de esas preguntas de las que esperaba que jamás se encontrase con su respectiva respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que Kaiba y Yuugi, el otro Yuugi, hubieran terminado sobre el mismo espacio cuadrado sobre una cama? El solo enunciado de la interrogante intimidaba. Pero lo que le producía escalofríos a Honda era la formulación de la respuesta, luego de la hipótesis.

Y después podía pasar a recordar que al enunciado y al planteamiento de una hipótesis le seguía la presentación de las soluciones. Ese asunto lo tenía tan ensimismado como El Pensador de Rodin con el entrecejo de César Vallejo. Pero en vez de Georgette, Honda contaba con el invaluable apoyo de Bakura. **(1)**

-Déjalo –decía Bakura, estirándose y desperezándose-. ¿Desde cuándo vienes tú acá a arreglar roches ajenos? No hay nada como ver un espectáculo ajeno y pegarse una buena carcajada.

-Cuando me veas con ánimos de reírme me repites la frase –respondió Honda-. Bueno sería si esto calificara para "roche ajeno". No califica porque no es ajeno sino muy propio… Es un caso de _roche bastardo_.

-¿Y eso?

-Uno los hace pero luego no quiere reconocerlos. O será que los implicados piensan que si uno no les hace caso, se van solitos o se les puede atribuir a otra persona, al vecino por ejemplo.

Poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, Bakura dijo, como si no tuviera otro apuro en esta vida:

-Ah, tal vez allí esté el problema. El problema –enfatizó- se queda porque ustedes no dejan que se vaya. O sea, ¿por qué le dan más vueltas al asunto si las dos únicas puntas a los que debería importarle no dan ni medio? **(2)**

Cualquier respuesta que Honda hubiera podido darle quedó relegada a alguna otra ocasión al ser interrumpidos por Jounouchi. Sin que lo hubiesen escuchado acercándose, el rubio apareció frente a ellos, luego de haber sacado la puerta de sus goznes de un tirón. Si no la había tirado a patadas, era porque la puerta se abría hacia fuera. Uno de esos detalles que salvaban vidas.

-¡Allí estás! –le anunció a Honda como si éste no supiera que, efectivamente, se encontraba sentado en un retrete, en un cubículo del baño de la segunda planta, con Bakura en el regazo y un rubio iracundo en la puerta-. Te he estado buscando por medio colegio y cuarto de distrito. Y ya que estás en tu elemento, eh, hablemos.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo Honda, quitándose a Bakura de encima y poniéndose de pie-. Me hubieras avisado antes y te invitaba a nuestra reunión.

-Perdón, hombre, pero en baño en donde entran dos ya no entran tres. ¿Qué, de verdad estaban teniendo una conversa sobre algo… algo de importancia allá adentro?

Bakura, que se había sentado al borde del retrete, con ambas manos sobre las rodillas, miró primero a Honda –ocupado ahora en peinarse frente al espejo- y luego a Jounouchi, que acababa de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, y dijo:

-No.

Ese simple adverbio de negación casi hizo saltar a Jounouchi de la sorpresa. El rubio se volvió hacia Bakura con los ánimos algo revueltos.

-Ah, tú –le dijo-. Desde cuándo estás aquí.

-Desde que casi descuadras esa puerta –respondió Honda por él.

-Eh, como sea. ¿Dices que no hablaban de nada importante?

-Así es –confirmó Bakura, actuando como si nada en verdad hubiese pasado-. Sólo le decía a Honda que le está dando muchas vueltas a un mismo asunto.

Jounouchi lo miró por un instante, luego miró a Honda –que estaba librando una justa con su peinado frente al espejo, impasible-, e intentó hacer el recuento verbal de la situación.

-A ver, ¿me están hablando aquí de lo mismo de lo que yo vine a preguntar?

-Jounouchi –dijo Honda, revisando su copete-, si tú estás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando que tú no vendrías a pensar porque el sólo pensar en que tú lo pienses sería impensable para mí, entonces… No.

Cualquier respuesta que Jounouchi hubiera podido dar quedó relegada a alguna otra ocasión al ser interrumpidos por un anónimo y distraído alumno, quien abrió la puerta del baño, los vio, se quedó clavado en su sitio, y luego regresó por donde había llegado sin mediar una sola palabra. Era viable, por lo tanto, alegar que la imagen de Honda combatiendo contra su peinado, Jounouchi de pie junto a la puerta del cubículo (que se balanceaba sobre sus goznes) y Bakura sentado aplicadamente en el retrete habían valido más que mil palabras.

Jounouchi consultó su reloj.

-En cinco minutos empieza la siguiente clase –anunció-. ¿Alguien aquí se digna explicarme qué chucha pasa antes de que me gane con el siguiente espectáculo?

-No grites tanto, mi histérica amiga –pidió Honda, dando los últimos toques a su peinado y terminando de enamorarse de sí mismo en el espejo-. Aquí no hay nada que no hayas visto ya.

-Jo –se mofó el rubio-. ¿En qué otro momento de mi existencia he visto a uno de mis mejores amigos en hueveos con el imbécil más grande los alrededores?

-Óyelo reconocer que Kaiba es grande. –Honda abrió la puerta del baño y esperó a que Bakura lo siguiera-. ¿Qué decías que tenía grande Kaiba, Jounouchi?

-Las ínfulas –fue la respuesta-. Ah, sí, ya sé, yo siempre digo que es un huevón, ¿no? –dijo Jounouchi, como si estuviera hastiado del tema-. Pero para decir que es un huevón tendría que reconocer que tiene huevos. Y como no tiene, entonces lo que se le inflaron fueron las ínfulas.

-…Jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría un día en el que te escucharía hablar de la anatomía de Kaiba…

-Ah, ¿qué? Argh, no me des cosa, hombre. Yo sólo hablaba de lo que le cuelga a ese imbécil…

-Tus fantasías freudianas me las pasas otro día, por favor.

En algún momento durante el trayecto hacía el salón de clases –lugar en el que no tenían nada que hacer pero al que iban por inercia y gravedad-, llevando a cuestas tal conversación y casi por acto reflejo gracias la práctica, Jounouchi cayó en la cuenta de que le habían cambiado el tema. De que Honda le había cambiado el tema, en concreto, o era que sólo la idea principal –fuese cual fuese aquélla- había terminado enterrada bajo una montaña de palabras. Y cuando arribaron al salón, tarde como era de esperarse, Jounouchi reconoció, también, que estaba de regreso en el lugar en donde había empezado: hundido en su propia ignorancia.

-Malditos sean –se quejó, con una mano en la puerta-, el rodeo lo tienen ensayado, ¿no? Voy por respuestas y me salen con hueveos.

-¿Dijiste algo, Jounouchi? –preguntó Honda, detrás de él-. Súbete el volumen, que no escucho. O abre esa puerta y entra, que el salón es más acústico que el pasillo.

Y tal y como se le había pedido, Jounouchi abrió la puerta , más por un movimiento reflexivo de la mano que por al voluntad de, efectivamente, entrar al salón, y tan pronto como entró al salón y miró del otro lado, la cerró. Se volvió hacia los dos que lo secundaban y preguntó, con toda la seriedad del caso:

-¿Qué acaso Otogi no se había muerto en el incendio de Mesa Redonda? **(3)**

Honda miró a Bakura, éste le devolvió la mirada, y respondió:

-No que yo sepa. ¿Quién te pasó la información?

-Nadie –dijo Jounouchi, suspirando-. En realidad, creo que yo era el que esperaba verlo en las noticias, pero nunca salió.

Fue entonces que la puerta del salón –a espaldas de Jounouchi- se abrió y el mentado Ryuuji Otogi apareció, observándolos por sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Hola –saludó Otogi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Ya que ustedes no entran, salí a recibirlos.

-¿Vienes en son de paz y quieres que te llevemos con nuestro líder? –preguntó Honda-. Pues es una lástima, porque no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo democráticamente en quién lleva la voz cantante aquí.

-¿Quién dices que cantaba, Honda? –quiso saber Jounouchi-. Ah, sí, Otogi, qué sorpresa verte entero. Hace años que no te aparecías por aquí.

-Mis mejores deseos para ti también, Jounouchi –dijo el aludido-. Sabes, en estos dos meses en los que estuve ocupado, ayudando a mi padre con el nuevo negocio, lo que más eché de menos fue el ambiente amical. Cómo me habían hecho falta, gente.

Las últimas 5 palabras fueron dichas en un tono que estaba a medio camino entre el sarcasmo y la incredulidad, y que en su forma final sonaba a aburrimiento.

-Pues mira que Jounouchi no pudo evitar pensar en ti en estas ocho semanas –dijo Honda-. ¿Quieren seguir con el emotivo reencuentro aquí o hacemos mérito y entramos a clase?

-No, ¿para qué? –dijo Jounouchi-. Si tenemos las maletas más cultas de toda la prepa. Asisten a clase, están presente, escuchan clase por nosotros, nos guardan el sitio y hacen mérito. Qué pena nomás que no den exámenes por uno.

En efecto, ninguno de los cuatro presentes llevaba su maleta con ellos. Las habían dejado sobre sus carpetas como señal inequívoca de que habían cumplido con el primer paso en su educación, que era llegar a la escuela. Algún día recordarían completar todo el proceso de la instrucción media, y tal vez hasta asistirían a clase materialmente. Recordarían que entre sus números se paseaban seres que no eran tan ectoplasmáticos, por más que en aquellos precisos instantes, uno de aquellos entes que probaba lo común y silvestre que podía ser la existencia en esta ciudad, en esas épocas, no se encontraba entre ellos. Para la contemplación de disyuntivas y sus posibles soluciones habría que pasar primero por los pasos previos de la formulación del problema y la hipótesis del caso. Y era necesario recordar que para que una disyuntiva calificara como tal, una disyuntiva, se necesitaba de dos opciones como mínimo en la abstracción del asunto.

Sin embargo, en la abstracción del asunto toda la historia quedaba reducida a mi mínima expresión, una palabra que gritaba verdades y que recordaba errores del pasado inmediato, magnificando metidas de pata fortuitas a los niveles de pecados capitalizados, no capitales. Por otra parte, las dos opciones de la disyuntiva eran tan viables como apocantes para la devaluada honra personal.

Y cuando la voluntad de uno se comparaba con las dimensiones de un guijarro del camino siempre había alguien dispuesto a patearla.

-Sabes –dijo Yuugi, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la baranda de la azotea-, yo no tengo problemas si quieres lanzarte. Siete metros en 3 segundos del aquí al suelo, porque la gravedad siempre es constante. Lo único que me molestaría –y sonrió-, es que ése es mi cuerpo.

Su compañero se limitó a cerrar los ojos, como si buscase concentrar su ser en algún punto que no era el allí ni el ahora, o como si simplemente estuviese invocando paciencia divina.

-Silencio, socio –pidió-, que estoy atravesando una de mis crisis, ¿entiendes? No estoy como para escuchar tus ánimos suicidas.

-Yo sólo estaba apoyando –dijo Yuugi, haciendo pucheros-. Bueno, si me mandas callar, me callo.

Pasaron varios minutos, sopló el viento del este y se llevó consigo varios jirones de nubes, el sol comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia el cielo, y ni la iluminación divina ni la paciencia invocada llegaron.

-De acuerdo, habla –dijo el ectoplasmático ser venido a materializaciones desesperadas-. Dime lo que tengas que contar.

-Tienes dos opciones –comenzó el chaparro-. Olvidarte del asunto o intentar resolver esto.

-Puedo intentar olvidarme de resolver el asunto.

-Eso no funka **(4).**

-No pedí funkabilidad de opciones.

-¡Igual no funka!

-Esto –dijo el otrora espíritu- es mi karma.

Yuugi no tenía ganas de recordarle que él ya era un espíritu, estaba muerto, por lo tanto, y no reencarnado, de modo que era poco probable que el peso de su karma viniera a aplastarlo si todavía no había tenido un _reset_ de acciones.

-Si dejas esto para otro día –empezó Yuugi-… Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que puedes dejar esto para otro día, ¿a qué no? Que puedes pensar en esto otro día… Total, qué son 3000 años en tu existencia comparados con un día más… Qué mortal te entendería…

-Socio, nadie me entiende porque yo ya superé la inmortalidad. Yo ya estoy muerto.

Como en todo planteamiento de problema y la formulación de su respectiva hipótesis, las conclusiones no siempre tendían a ser verdaderamente… concluyentes. La objetividad con la que se mirase un objeto estaba sujeta al cambio si se le observaba con otro ojo; la perspectiva variaba considerablemente de un extremo a otro. Y no era de extrañar. Porque abajo, un poco más abajo, cuatro amigos discutían sentados a lo largo del pasillo, las espaldas contra las paredes.

-¿Qué, Otogi, tú ya lo sabías? –preguntó Jounouchi, destaparrándose en su medio metro cuadrado de suelo particular.

-Sólo sé lo que sabe el resto –contestó Otogi, sentado al extremo opuesto de la fila-: que entre dos de nuestros compañeros hay un impase.

-Aprende, Honda, que éste dice "compañeros" y no se va por las ramas de la amigonorería.

-Hey, Jou, si sigues poniéndolo de esa manera nos matas el sentido de la camaronería y así no es la cosa –dijo Honda, segundo desde la izquierda.

-Bueno, Otogi –dijo Bakura, a la derecha del aludido-, ¿y tú qué piensas al respecto?

-¿Estoy obligado a pensar? De acuerdo, para variar un poco las cosas aquí entre nos, lo haré. Yo creo que todo este asunto no nos incumbe.

-¿Ah, sí? –exclamó el rubio, alzando la voz-. ¿O sea que a ti esta vaina te llega al pincho? **(5)**

-Yo no dije eso con esas palabras, Jounouchi.

-Qué importa, la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Tampoco fue mi intención darte a entender eso, Jounouchi.

-Me gastas el nombre.

Un breve silencio se paseó entre los presentes, dio unas cuantas vueltas en derredor, y se fue por donde había llegado.

-Hey, Otogi –dijo Honda-, supongo que Kaiba sí estaba en el salón, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Ja, ja –dijo Jounouchi, poniendo ambas manos tras la cabeza-. ¿Y, recua de seguidores, no que estamos aquí, esperando como cojudos, esperando a ver el espectáculo? Ése al que ustedes no les importa ni nada, sí, ése.

-Allá tú si quieres esperar como cojudo. Yo sólo estoy en plan de fuga del salón, si no te has dado cuenta –respondió Honda.

-Como ya hemos faltado a un par de clases, no importará que seguimos faltando, ¿no? –dijo Bakura-. Si Yuugi decide faltar por sus motivos, bueno, esto tampoco tendría que importarnos mucho, ¿no?

-¿Yuugi? –recordó Otogi-. Creo que otros chicos del salón dijeron que lo habían visto andando por las escaleras del tercer piso, rumbo a la azotea… Claro, no es que eso sea de interés para mí y, por extensión, para ustedes, pero ya que a nadie le importa ese dato no hace daño que se los diga, creo.

-De la indiferencia a la sabiduría hay un paso –dijo Kaiba, como quien recitaba un mantra-. Porque la actitud de la indiferencia rompe el encanto de las diferencias y predispone al verdadero conocimiento en el que el sujeto cognosciente, el objeto conocido y el medio a través del cual el sujeto conoce al objeto, son lo mismo. **(6)**

Y por primera vez desde que Kaiba había hecho su aparición, de pie en el marco de la puerta –luego de que Jounouchi soltara su corta carcajada sarcástica-, los cuatro se volvieron a verlo.

-Nunca entendí el yoga –dijo Otogi a modo de saludo-. Eh… ¿Terminó la clase?

-No, aún no –respondió Kaiba neutralmente, agraciando al grupo con una mirada colectiva en la que los hacía partícipes de su decisión de asomar al pasillo a ver qué había más allá de la puerta del salón.

En todo caso, era muy temprano aún para que la segunda clase del día llegase a su fin, en la misma medida en la que era muy tarde para intentar una reivindicación intentando pasar a escuchar lo que la lección tuviera a bien ofrecerles por el resto del día.

Otra pausa bajó, se posó entre ellos, revoloteó efímeramente y, cuando alzó el vuelo y desapareció, dejó a todos los presentes con un nuevo partícipe en la reunión. Porque, era de esperarse, en una hipótesis se manejan diversas variables. Dependiendo de varios factores y la manera en que éstos entran en juego, los resultados podían cubrir una amplia gama de posibilidades. Si, por ejemplo, en ese momento todas las variables viraran hacia el único resultado plausible en la que, dada la hora y el lugar, el único estudiante de la clase que no se encontrara en el salón o del otro lado de la puerta del salón –es decir, el pasillo- tuviese a bien acercarse al lugar… El resultado era la resolución del asunto que a todos interesaba pero que no podía importarles desde principios de esa semana.

Yuugi apareció de pie junto a Jounouchi, a tres metros de la puerta del salón de clases y, por consiguiente, de Kaiba. Ambos se miraron por un instante, se estudiaron, y en momentos en que los otros presentes sentados en el espacio que los separaba comenzaban a pensar en la posibilidad de abrir las apuestas sobre quién daba el primer golpe, Kaiba habló.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

**NOTAS**

**(1) **César Vallejo está considerado como el máximo exponente de la poesía peruana. Vivió a principios del siglo XX y fue reconocido póstumamente… La más famosa fotografía de Vallejo (que incluso aparece impresa en billetes) lo muestra con una expresión de… ¿fastidio? Juzguen ustedes. Georgette era su esposa.

**(2)** _Dar medio_ (Exp. coloq.) "Dar un bledo por algo". No importarle en lo mínimo.

**(3) **Incendio ocurrido a finales del año 2001 en el centro de la ciudad de Lima. La referencia viene del hecho de que según el manga, la recién inaugurada tienda de Otogi y su padre sufre un incendio _bastante casual _(tiene que ver con espíritus de faraones, Indiana Mutou y juegos de las sombras), algo que no aparece en el anime porque, quién sabe, tal vez era darle demasiado_ background _a un personaje como Otogi.

**(4)** Funkar (verb. y exp. coloq.) Funcionar, dar resultado.

**(5) **_Me llega al pincho_ (exp. vulgar) Ah, es que poner que el asunto nos da vueltas por las zonas genitales no deja el mismo efecto en la conversación (pero la idea es la misma).

**(6) **Escribí ese párrafo hace millones de años… Pero si la memoria no me falla, esa frase proviene del Mahabharata. De allí que Otogi mencione el yoga en las siguientes líneas.


End file.
